


Miniaturki Sevmione

by Ccavallo120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 58
Words: 47,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccavallo120/pseuds/Ccavallo120
Summary: Miniaturki Sevmione usunięte z mojego bloga i wattpada, całkowicie ze sobą niepowiązane więc mimo teoretycznego statusu "w trakcie" zapraszam do czytania.Nie wszystkie miniaturki zawierają wątki erotyczne - w zasadzie większość jest bez żadnych treści seksualnych. Mimo to dla osób wrażliwych, oznaczam tag. Wszystkie wydarzenia dzieją się w momencie, gdy Hermiona nie jest już dzieckiem (nie jest to pedofilia w świetle polskiego prawa).Każda miniaturka to osobna historia, większość z nich korzysta z postaci i miejsc stworzonych przez J. K. Rowling, ja na tym nie zarabiam, piszę jedynie dla przyjemności.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Spóźniona

Hermiona jak zawsze znalazła go w klasie eliksirów. W Hogwarcie było późno, a Harry i Ron już dawno poszli spać. Ale nie mogła wyjść wcześniej, ich sekret nie mógł wyjść na światło dziennie.  
\- Jesteś spóźniona — Snape stał po drugiej stronie klasy, mieszając jakiś eliksir.  
\- Musiałam się upewnić, że nikt mnie nie zauważy — Hermiona odłożyła torbę, którą ze sobą zabrała.  
\- Niemal kusi mnie, aby odebrać Gryfonom punkty — powiedział, podnosząc wzrok.  
\- Ale nie zrobisz tego — powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.  
\- Mądra dziewczyna — Snape przerwał to, co robił i podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią. - Wiesz, że wolę karać studentów na... inne sposoby.  
Hermiona prychnęła i przewróciła oczami. To sprawiło, że Severus użył różdżki, sprawiając, że Gryfonka została pochylona nad pobliskim stołem z eliksirami.  
\- Gryfoni potrzebują mocniejszej kary — powiedział stanowczo. - Niestety Dumbledore promuje nieposłuszeństwo wśród uczniów, ale ja nie będę tego tolerował.  
Snape wyciągnął rękę i podciągnął Hermionie spódnicę oraz ściągnął majtki.  
\- A teraz jak mam cię ukarać?  
Hermiona wierciła się pod zaklęciem.  
\- Nie można wydostać się spod tego zaklęcia, panno Granger — powiedział Snape, jakby słysząc jej myśli. - Nie tego uczyłaś się przez siedem lat.  
Palce profesora wędrowały po ciele Hermiony, znalazłyjej łechtaczkę i delikatnie ją potarł, sprawiając, że dziewczyna jęknęła głośno. Potem wsunął w nią dwa palce, szybko wpychając i wysuwając. Hermiona trzęsła się, a gdyby zaklęcie jej nie trzymało, zapewne nogi by jej nie utrzymały.  
Snape zatrzymał swoje ruchy, powodując, że dziewczyna zajęczała.  
\- Jak na tak wybitną studentkę, panno Granger, na pewno jesteś dobrą dziwką — powiedział, wycierając ręce o szatę i odchodząc. Usunął zaklęcie, a Hermiona opadła na podłogę, obserwując go.  
Uniosła różdżkę, chcąc, aby powrócił: „Elexam..."  
\- Andromado! - krzyknął Snape, blokując urok ograniczeń. - Bardzo sprytnie, panno Granger. Jednak twoja technika jest zła.  
Hermiona wstała z nosem skierowanym ku górze.  
\- Profesor Flitwick powiedział, że moja technika jest perfekcyjna — powiedziała mu bardzo rzeczowo.  
\- Profesorzy w tej szkole nic nie wiedzą — Snape prychnął. - Na przykład, nie nauczyli cię tego — mężczyzna machnął różdżką w Hermionę, a jej ubrania natychmiast zniknęły, pozostawiając dziewczynę nagą. Zarumieniła się, próbując się ukryć.  
\- Panno Granger, jak nieprzyzwoicie — Snape podszedł i przycisnął Hermionę do ściany, pochylając się i biorąc jeden z jej sutków do ust. Zassał i ugryzł go, spowodował tym samym wstrząs w ciele Hermiony i jej głośne jęknięcie.  
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wstając.  
\- Masz rację, nie odejmę punktów Gryffindorowi, moje kary są znacznie gorsze — otworzył drzwi do klasy i skierował się na korytarz. - Powodzenia, gdy będziesz wracać nago do dormitorium. Może następnym razem się nie spóźnisz.  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając Hermionę zastanawiającą się, w jaki sposób ma przejść przez cały zamek i pokój wspólny, tak aby nikt jej nie zauważył.


	2. Who's sexy?

– Ron, naprawdę, musisz się uspo­koić! – wark­nęła Her­miona, idąc szybko w dół kory­ta­rza obok swo­jego przy­ja­ciela. 

– Uspo­koić się? Chcesz, żebym się uspo­koił? Wybacz, Her­miona, nie zamie­rzam się uspo­ka­jać!

Her­miona zatrzy­mała się i odwró­ciła do niego. 

– To tylko praca, Ron!

Ron nachmu­rzył się. 

– Praca z tym dup­kiem. 

– Ron, on nie jest dup­kiem!

Ron zaci­snął zęby. 

– Nie cho­dzi­łaś w szkole do tej samej klasy, co ja?

– Owszem, Ron, cho­dzi­łam. 

– I nie było Cię, kiedy ten wielki nie­to­perz się nad nami znę­cał?

Her­miona wes­tchnęła i spoj­rzała w zie­mię. 

– Owszem, byłam – odpo­wie­działa. – Ale to było w cza­sie wojny. Grał swoją rolę! Ron bądź roz­sądny!

Kiedy tylko to powie­działa, zro­zu­miała, że szyb­ciej namówi wielką kała­mar­nicę do lata­nia, niż Ron Weasley spoj­rzy na Seve­rusa Snape’a w roz­sądny spo­sób. 

Ron skrzy­żo­wał ręce. 

– Ja tylko mówię… będzie Cię okrop­nie trak­to­wał i będziesz musiała zno­sić każdą część jego oso­bo­wo­ści. Dla­czego chcia­ła­byś dla niego pra­co­wać?

Her­miona rów­nież skrzy­żo­wała ręce. 

– Sty­mu­luje mój umysł. 

Spoj­rzał na nią spode łba. 

– Mogę się zało­żyć, że sty­mu­luje nie tylko to – mruk­nął pod nosem. 

– Pro­szę?

– Her­miona, to dupek. Nie chcę, żebyś z nim współ­pra­co­wała. 

– Ty… nie chcesz?

– Musisz zre­zy­gno­wać. 

Her­miona gapiła się na niego z otwar­tymi ustami. 

– Nie chcę, żebyś się zada­wała z kimś takim, jak on. 

Otwo­rzyła sze­rzej usta. 

– Poza tym, nie widuję Cię wystar­cza­jąco dużo. – Spoj­rzał jej w oczy. – Wiesz, że dobrze nam by było razem – dokoń­czył. 

– Nie jestem Twoją wła­sno­ścią, Ron. Jeste­śmy tylko przy­ja­ciółmi!

Jej oczy wyła­pały w oddali mignię­cie cze­goś czar­nego za zbroją. 

– Ale Her­miona, możemy być dla sie­bie kimś wię­cej!

Her­miona poło­żyła rękę na jego klatce pier­sio­wej, żeby zatrzy­mać go przed zbli­że­niem się do niej. 

– Nie, Ron, nie możemy. 

Ron odsu­nął się i zaci­snął pię­ści. 

– Przez niego, tak?

Wyw­ró­ciła oczami. 

– Kogo, Ron?

– Dupka, Her­miona. Wiel­kiego, tłu­sto­wło­sego dupka. 

– Nie nazy­waj go tak!

– A jak się spo­dzie­wasz, że będę go nazy­wał? Ukradł moją dziew­czynę. 

– Mer­li­nie, Ron, ni­gdy nie byłam Twoją dziew­czyną. 

– A wła­śnie, że byłaś! Zaw­sze byłaś moją dziew­czyną!

– Ron…

– Her­miona, co Ty w nim widzisz?

Unio­sła brwi. 

– Po pierw­sze, nie jest zazdro­snym palan­tem. 

– Nie jestem zazdro­snym palan­tem. 

– Ani moim chło­pa­kiem, więc daruj sobie!

– Nie! Co takiego on ma, czego ja nie mam? – jęk­nął Ron. 

Her­miona zasta­no­wiła się nad tym. Jak mu powie­dzieć, że Seve­rus Snape prze­wyż­sza go pod każ­dym wzglę­dem. 

– Lubię jego towa­rzy­stwo – powie­działa w końcu. 

Skrzy­wił się. 

– Nie wyobra­żam sobie tego. 

Miała już dość. 

– Wiesz, co mi się naprawdę w nim podoba? Pozwala mi być sobą. Nie mówi mi co mam myśleć, czy jak co robić. Sza­nuje mnie, jest inte­li­gentny i cho­ler­nie sek­sowny. 

– Sek­sowny? Uwa­żasz, że Snape jest sek­sowny?

Unio­sła nieco głowę. 

– Owszem, tak uwa­żam. 

– On jest wstrętny! Jest paskudny i…

– Wystar­czy, Ron. 

– Ohydny…

– Ron, wystar­czy. 

– I jest prze­sta­rzały. 

Spoj­rzała na niego gniew­nie. 

– Ron, dosyć już. 

Ron skrzy­wił się. 

– Wyobra­żasz sobie, jak Cię dotyka tymi swo­imi łapami? A jeśli będzie pró­bo­wał Cię poca­ło­wać? Te wąskie, wstrętne wargi spo­wo­dują, że wyschniesz i umrzesz. 

– Dość!

Ron pod­szedł do niej z wycią­gnię­tymi rękami. 

– Musiał Ci podać jakiś elik­sir miło­sny albo coś. Chodź, pozwól mi sobie pomóc. 

Unio­sła różdżkę. Ron zatrzy­mał się na chwilę, po czym znów ruszył w jej stronę. 

– Mogę pomóc, Her­miona. Wiesz, że wcze­śniej sam byłem ofiarą elik­siru miło­snego. Pozwól mi pomóc. 

– Powie­dzia­łam, że masz się trzy­mać z daleka, Ron!

– Her­miona… – Spró­bo­wał znowu, ale wystrze­liła w jego stronę klą­twę. Szok na jego twa­rzy był bez­cenny. Jed­nak był dość szybki i zdą­żył się rzu­cić na zie­mię, zanim jej klą­twa do niego dotarła. Her­miona obser­wo­wała prze­ra­żona, jak zaklę­cie go mija i leci dalej w stronę zbroi w oddali. Wzdry­gnęła się, kiedy minęło rów­nież zbroję i ude­rzyło w coś za nią. Uła­mek sekundy póź­niej zesztyw­niały Seve­rus Snape upadł na podłogę. 

– O nie! – wykrzyk­nęła Her­miona, bie­gnąc do Seve­rusa. 

Ron podniósł się i rów­nież pod­biegł. 

– Widzisz? To szuja. Szpie­go­wał nas!

Her­miona odwró­ciła się do Rona i wci­snęła różdżkę w jego poli­czek. 

– Ron, przy­się­gam, że jeśli w tej chwili się stąd nie wynie­siesz, zmie­nię Cię w kamień i wyrzucę przez okno!

Chło­pak cof­nął się o dwa kroki. 

– Rany, Her­miona, nie musisz być taka wku­rzona. 

– Ani się waż przy­cho­dzić tu jesz­cze raz, Ron. Przy­naj­mniej dopóki nie zmą­drze­jesz. 

– Świet­nie – burk­nął. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nie­sa­mo­wi­cie szczę­śliwa z tym swoim nie­to­perzem. – Odw­ró­cił się i odszedł, nie mówiąc już nic wię­cej. 

Her­miona wes­tchnęła, obra­ca­jąc się z powro­tem do Seve­rusa. Cof­nęła zaklę­cie i przy­klęk­nęła obok niego. 

– Seve­rusie, nic Ci nie jest?

Seve­rus usiadł, potrzą­sa­jąc głową. 

– Nie sądzę, żeby ta klą­twa była potrzebna – mruk­nął. 

– Prze­pra­szam. Jak sam widzia­łeś, to była tylko i wyłącz­nie wina Rona. 

Seve­rus spu­ścił wzrok. 

– Nie pró­bo­wałem pod­słu­chi­wać. Sze­dłem kory­ta­rzem i usły­sza­łem Waszą kłót­nię. Nie chcia­łem się wtrą­cać. 

Her­miona zmarsz­czyła brwi. 

– Raczej powi­nie­neś był. Może nie był­byś teraz na podło­dze. 

Seve­rus spoj­rzał na nią gniew­nie. 

– Muszę Ci pogra­tu­lo­wać, Gran­ger. Zmy­śla­nie róż­nych rze­czy na mój temat, żeby wku­rzyć Weasleya, było cał­kiem pomy­słowe. 

Her­miona przy­trzy­mała jego spoj­rze­nie. 

– Niczego nie zmy­śli­łam, Seve­rusie. 

Prych­nął. 

– Stwier­dze­nie, że uwa­żasz mnie za sek­sow­nego…

– Jest cał­ko­witą prawdą. 

Jego oczy roz­sze­rzyły się w szoku. Uśmiech­nęła się do niego nie­śmiało. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zaże­no­wa­łam pan zbyt mocno, pro­fe­so­rze. 

– Uwa­żasz, że jestem… sek­sowny?

– Cho­ler­nie sek­sowny, jeśli dobrze pamię­tam. 

– Naprawdę?

– Z jakiego innego powodu mogła­bym przy­jąć tę pracę?

Zmru­żył oczy. 

– Sądzi­łem, że to z powodu Two­jej miło­ści do elik­sirów, czy może to była tylko kupa bzdur?

– Nie była. Bar­dzo mnie inte­re­sują, ale moje zain­te­re­so­wa­nie Tobą daleko wyprze­dza zain­te­re­so­wa­nie elik­sirami. 

– Doprawdy?

Kiw­nęła głową. 

– A co, jeśli moje zain­te­re­so­wa­nie Tobą nie ogra­ni­czało się jedy­nie do uczen­nicy?

Uśmiech­nęła się. 

– To by zna­czyło, że ta cała, paskudna potyczka z Ronem była tego warta. 

– Bar­dzo mnie inte­re­su­jesz… nie tylko, jako uczen­nica – powie­dział śmiało Seve­rus. 

Powoli, w zamy­śle­niu kiw­nęła głową w górę i w dół. 

– Więc Ron miał prawo, żeby być zazdro­sny?

– Myśla­łem, że mię­dzy Wami niczego nie ma. 

– Bo nie ma. 

– W takim razie, dla­czego wciąż o nim roz­ma­wiamy?

Zachi­cho­tała. 

– Nie mam poję­cia. 

Się­gnął do niej ręką i pocią­gnął ją na swoje uda. 

– Więc mówi­łaś, jaki to jestem sek­sowny. 

Unio­sła dłoń, by pogła­skać go po karku. 

– O tak, bar­dzo sek­sowny… tak, jak każda część Cie­bie. 

Przy­cią­ga­jąc go bli­żej, poca­ło­wała jego nos. 

– Zaczy­na­jąc od Two­jego nosa… – prze­su­nęła usta na jego poli­czek, poca­ło­wała go, potem drugi poli­czek. – Przez całą drogę w dół do Two­ich stóp… ale szcze­gól­nie… wła­śnie tutaj. 

Jej usta deli­kat­nie poca­ło­wały jego. Odpowie­dział jej, tym samym powo­du­jąc, że dresz­cze prze­szły jej po krę­go­słu­pie. Kiedy w końcu się odsu­nął, nachmu­rzyła się i pra­gnęła, by dalej ją cało­wał. 

– Nie prze­ry­waj teraz – wes­tchnęła Her­miona. 

Seve­rus uśmiech­nął się dia­bel­sko. 

– Ja dopiero zaczy­nam. – Jego usta prze­chwy­ciły znowu jej i zajęły je na dość długi czas. 


	3. Początek nowej przygody

Otaczała ją ciemność. Z daleka dobiegały do niej odgłosy cichnącej bitwy. Kroki. Mnóstwo kroków. Zbliżali się. Ostatnie zaklęcia uderzały w cel. Nawoływania. Głosy pełne nadziei, że ktoś jeszcze przeżył. Wszechobecny ból. Fala za falą ból uderzał w nią coraz silniej. Kroki się zbliżały. Głosy wciąż niewyraźne nasilały się. Ktoś chwycił ją za ramiona. Zimna ręka dotknęła jej szyi, szukając pulsu.

– Mam ją! Żyje! – Okrzyk pełen radości.

Nagła szamotanina, ktoś upada.

– Odsuń się! Jesteśmy w stanie jej pomóc!

Czyjaś dłoń na jej brzuchu. Na dziurze w jej brzuchu.

– Jej już nic nie pomoże. Rana jest zbyt głęboka. – Słowa wypowiedziane opanowanym głosem wywołały głośne protesty.

– Nie! To nieprawda!

– Pomożemy jej! Hermiona nie może umrzeć!

– George, leć po profesora Dumbledore’a!

Ktoś potrząsnął nią lekko.

– Granger? Spójrz na mnie.

Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Wszystko było zamglone. Próbowała się skoncentrować na postaci najbliżej niej. Pierwsze zobaczyła oczy. Czarne niczym otchłań wyciągająca po nią swoje ręce. Wąskie usta. Orli nos. Czarne włosy otaczające bladą twarz. Severus Snape.

– Nie bój się, Granger – powiedział cicho spokojnym głosem. – Jak to ujął pewien starszy czarodziej, śmierć jest początkiem nowej przygody.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, z trudem unosząc rękę. Dotknęła lekko jego policzka. Spojrzała znów w te czarne oczy, tonąc w nich po raz kolejny i ostatni.

– Nie boję się, profesorze…

Przesunęła dłoń na jego kark i lekko pociągnęła ku sobie. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie, ale pochylił się nieco. Próbowała unieść się na łokciu, ale powstrzymał ją i pochylił się niżej. Ich twarze dzieliło kilka cali. Przyciągnęła go bliżej. Przez chwilę opierał się jej, niepewny, co ma zrobić. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i ujrzał niemą prośbę, która pomogła mu podjąć decyzję. Ich usta złączyły się w nieśmiałym pocałunku. Poczuł, jak jej ręka zsuwa się z jego karku i opada bezwładnie na ziemię. Odsunął się, przyglądając się jej. Jej twarz rozświetlał uśmiech, oczy miała zamknięte, włosy rozsypane wokół głowy tworzyły swoistą aureolę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i chwycił jej dłoń.

– I tak odeszła Hermiona Granger, chodząca encyklopedia, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Nie-Zawaham-Się-Odpowiedzieć, najzdolniejsza czarownica stulecia. Gryffindor traci przez Ciebie pięćdziesiąt punktów, Granger.

_**A co by było gdyby? (alternate)** _

Seve­rus Snape otwo­rzył oczy i pode­rwał się gwał­tow­nie do pozy­cji sie­dzą­cej, co nie było zbyt­nio mądrym pomy­słem, a uświa­do­mił to sobie, kiedy syk­nął z bólu i zła­pał się za zaban­da­żo­wany brzuch. Opadł z powro­tem na poduszki i rozej­rzał się dookoła. Leżał na łóżku, wokół któ­rego usta­wiony był para­wan. Wyw­nio­sko­wał, że znaj­duje się w Skrzy­dle Szpi­tal­nym. Uniósł się znowu, tym razem dużo ostroż­niej, odcze­kał chwilę i powoli wstał. Na krze­śle leżała zło­żona jego czarna pele­ryna, ale ni­gdzie nie widział koszuli i sur­duta. Zresztą z tego, co pamię­tał, to z tych czę­ści jego stroju mogło mało co zostać. Pod­niósł pele­rynę, przy­glą­da­jąc się jej dokład­nie. Miej­scami wid­niały na niej ciem­no­czer­wone plamy przy­wo­dzące na myśl krew, którą z pew­no­ścią były. Zarzu­cił ją sobie na ramiona i wyszedł zza para­wanu. 

Więk­szość łóżek była zajęta przez uczniów, któ­rzy przy­pad­kiem zna­leźli się w wirze walki. Nad jed­nym z tych nie­szczę­śni­ków pochy­lała się wła­śnie pani Pom­frey. Na widok Seve­rusa zwró­ciła się do niego, nie prze­sta­jąc zaj­mo­wać się uczniem: 

– Seve­rusie, wiem, że nie­na­wi­dzisz tu leżeć, ale marsz z powro­tem do łóżka! Nie mam zamiaru skła­dać Cię znowu, ani zbie­rać Cię z podłogi, jak­byś zasła­bł… – Kaza­nie pew­nie byłoby dużo dłuż­sze, ale Snape bez­ce­re­mo­nial­nie jej prze­rwał. 

– Gdzie jest Gran­ger? – Sam się zdzi­wił, że jego głos był taki cichy, ale zrzu­cił to na fakt, że był jesz­cze dosyć słaby. W końcu klą­twa, którą obe­rwał, do naj­lżej­szych nie nale­żała. 

Poppy spoj­rzała na niego zasko­czona. Spo­dzie­wała się, że będzie się z nią wykłó­cał, a póź­niej nie zwa­ża­jąc na jej pro­te­sty, pój­dzie do sie­bie, trza­ska­jąc przy oka­zji drzwiami. Nato­miast nie spo­dzie­wała się, że zapyta o Gry­fonkę. 

– Wyszła stąd jakieś pół­go­dziny temu…

– Nie pytam, kiedy wyszła, ani czy w ogóle tu była, ale gdzie jest teraz – powie­dział poiry­to­wa­nym gło­sem, pod­kre­śla­jąc ostat­nie słowo. 

– Gdy­byś mi nie prze­rwał, już byś wie­dział. – I dodała, zanim zdą­żył znów się wtrą­cić. – Powinna być w Wiel­kiej Sali z innymi. A dla Two­jej infor­ma­cji przy­szła tu, żeby zoba­czyć, jak się czu­jesz! – Ostat­nie słowa wykrzy­czała już do zamknię­tych drzwi, za któ­rymi Seve­rus znik­nął, bez­czel­nie nimi przy tym trza­ska­jąc. – Nigdy się nie nauczy manier…

Seve­rus sta­rał się iść szybko kory­ta­rzem, ale po nie­dłu­gim cza­sie musiał przy­sta­nąć i odpo­cząć, gdyż wzmoc­nił się ból świeżo zaskle­pio­nej rany. Ruszył w dal­szą drogę, kiedy tylko miał taką moż­li­wość. W dro­dze pró­bo­wał sobie przy­po­mnieć ostat­nie chwile, zanim stra­cił przy­tom­ność. 

Równo z zapad­nię­ciem zmroku na hogwarc­kie bło­nia wkro­czyli Śmier­cio­żercy, któ­rych sze­regi były powięk­szone o wil­ko­łaki i wam­piry. Nie był to dobry pomysł, gdyż z chwilą, gdy świa­tło księ­życa w pełni padło na likan­tro­pów zmie­nili się oni w krwio­żer­cze bestie, ale zamiast zaata­ko­wać człon­ków Zakonu, rzu­cili się na swo­ich odwiecz­nych wro­gów – wam­piry. Czarny Pan oczy­wi­ście był z tego faktu bar­dzo nie­za­do­wo­lony, ale było za późno na jakie­kol­wiek już zmiany, byli na tery­to­rium wroga, musieli z nim wal­czyć. Część Śmier­cio­żer­ców wdarła się do zamku, korzy­sta­jąc z zamie­sza­nia na bło­niach i dopa­dli tam nie­win­nych uczniów, któ­rzy nie zdą­żyli się ukryć w swo­ich poko­jach wspól­nych. Wten­czas do akcji wkro­czyła Gwar­dia Dum­ble­do­re’a. Zdo­łali zmu­sić Śmier­cio­żer­ców do wyco­fa­nia się z powro­tem na bło­niach, gdzie w tym cza­sie bitwa roz­go­rzała na dobre. Seve­rus sta­rał się trzy­mać od tego wszyst­kiego z daleka i tylko wyko­rzy­sty­wał oka­zje, kiedy jakiś Śmier­cio­żerca chciał zaata­ko­wać któ­regoś z człon­ków Zakonu od tyłu. Żaden jed­nak nie zdo­łał tego zro­bić, gdyż więk­szość z nich nagle, z nie­wia­do­mych przy­czyn odcho­dziła na tam­ten świat, a reszta padała na zie­mię ciężko ranna. I w chwili, kiedy przy­było wspar­cie z Mini­ster­stwa i wszyst­kim wyda­wało się, że są już bli­sko zwy­cię­stwa, Roc­kwood zakradł się za plecy Her­miony Gran­ger i posłał w jej kie­runku klą­twę wła­snego wymy­słu. Seve­rus stał aku­rat nie­da­leko i widział, jak w zwol­nio­nym tem­pie, jak pro­mień wystrze­lił z różdżki i leciał w kie­runku niczego nie­podej­rze­wa­ją­cej Gry­fonki. Seve­rus mógł jej pomóc na wiele spo­so­bów, mógł ode­pchnąć ją zaklę­ciem, zmie­nić tor lotu klą­twy, ale nie pomy­ślał o tym. Zare­ago­wał instynk­tow­nie. Bły­ska­wicz­nie zna­lazł się koło niej i zasło­nił ją wła­snym cia­łem. Chwilę póź­niej leżał już na ziemi, krwa­wiąc z olbrzy­miej dziury w brzu­chu. Jak przez mgłę pamię­tał, jak Gran­ger się nad nim pochy­lała i chyba coś mówiła. Póź­niej była ciem­ność. 

Nie zasta­na­wiał się, co by było, gdyby nie zdą­żył. Jego pod­świa­do­mość zro­biła to za niego, pod­sy­ła­jąc mu sen. Sen, w któ­rym to Gran­ger ginęła od tej klą­twy, a nie on. Mar­twiło go tylko, że ten sen był na tyle realny, że wyda­wał się być rze­czy­wi­sto­ścią. Dla­tego teraz Seve­rus chciał koniecz­nie zoba­czyć Gran­ger, żeby na wła­sne oczy się prze­ko­nać, że nic jej nie jest. 

W chwili, gdy prze­kro­czył próg Wiel­kiej Sali, zdą­żył zauwa­żyć jedy­nie zbli­ża­jącą się nie­bez­piecz­nie szybko szopę buj­nych, brą­zo­wych wło­sów, po czym poczuł, jak ktoś, a wła­ści­wie wła­ści­cielka owych wło­sów wpada na niego z impe­tem i prze­wraca na zie­mię. Sycząc z bólu, pró­bo­wał zrzu­cić z sie­bie dziew­czynę, która w międzycza­sie objęła go mocno. 

– Cie­szę się, że nic panu nie jest, pro­fe­so­rze – powie­działa z rado­ścią. – I dzię­kuję za ura­to­wa­nie mi życia. 

– Gran­ger, jeśli w tej chwili ze mnie nie zej­dziesz, to zaraz nie będzie mi miała za co dzię­ko­wać – wysy­czał mor­der­czym tonem. 

Her­miona, zmie­szana, zaru­mie­niła się lekko, wstała szybko ze swo­jego pro­fe­sora i pomo­gła mu się podnieść. 

– Jak się pan czuje? – zapy­tała z tro­ską. 

– Zno­śnie. Gryf­fin­dor traci pięć­dzie­siąt punk­tów. 

– A to niby za co? – spy­tała osłu­piała. 

– Za pra­wie nie­umyślne spo­wo­do­wa­nie mojej śmierci – odpowie­dział z drwią­cym uśmiesz­kiem. 

Przez chwilę wpa­try­wała się w niego z nie­do­wie­rza­niem, po czym w jej oczach poja­wiły się iskierki zło­ści, które Seve­rus tak uwiel­biał. 

– Nikt panu nie kazał mnie rato­wać – powie­działa cicho. 

– Musia­łem – na jej twa­rzy poja­wiło się zasko­cze­nie. – Prze­cież już Ci mówi­łem, że to JA Cię w końcu kie­dyś zamor­duję. – Mimo poważ­nego tonu w jego oczach bły­snęły led­wie zauwa­żalne iskierki roz­ba­wie­nia. 

Dziew­czyna spoj­rzała na niego z poli­to­wa­niem, po czym nie zwa­ża­jąc na fakt, że wszy­scy obecni się im przy­glą­dają, przy­tu­liła się znów do niego. 

– Dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest. Bałam się, że może­sz…

– Her­miono – prze­rwał jej, chwy­cił lekko jej pod­bró­dek i uniósł, aby spoj­rzeć jej w oczy. – Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie spie­szy mi się na tam­ten świat. Poza tym, jakby mnie zabra­kło, to niby kto miałby Cię dener­wo­wać? – Przy tych sło­wach na jego twa­rzy zago­ścił zło­śliwy uśmie­szek. 

Her­miona zaśmiała się lekko. 

– Pod tym wzglę­dem nikt nie jest w sta­nie Cię zastą­pić – uśmiech­nęła się do niego sze­roko, po czym sta­nęła na pal­cach, zbli­żyła swoją twarz do jego i nie zauwa­ża­jąc zszo­ko­wa­nych spoj­rzeń, złą­czyła ich usta w dłu­gim poca­łunku.


	4. Magiczne dropsy

Severus Snape stał na najwyższej wieży w Hogwarcie i zawzięcie palił jednego papierosa za drugim. Wbił zdenerwowany wzrok w ciemną przestrzeń przed sobą i zastanowił się dogłębnie. Od jakichś dwudziestu lat żył już w dobrowolnym celibacie, ale nie cierpiał z tego powodu. Nawet był zadowolony po części z tego, gdyż po tym, czego można się było naoglądać na spotkaniach Śmierciożerców wszystkiego się odechciewało, a już w szczególności bliższych kontaktów z płcią przeciwną. Większość Śmierciożerców, jednak, uwielbiała zabawy z mugolami kończące się zazwyczaj ich śmiercią z wyczerpania. Tak, Severus cieszył się, że nie jest taki, jak inni. I chociaż nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, mógł się przypatrywać tym zabawom przez dłuższy czas, a one i tak nie wywierały na nim żadnego wrażenia. Generalnie rzecz biorąc nigdy się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu cieszył się, że tak jest i koniec. Ale od jakiegoś czasu zaczęło go to niepokoić. Voldemorta nie było już od trzech lat, tak samo długo nie widział się z żadnym ze Śmierciożerców, a co za tym idzie, nie miał okazji oglądać ich zabaw, ale za to pojawił się inny niepokojący problem. Inny? Może jednak ten sam, ale tym razem w innej sytuacji. Mianowicie, od dwóch lat był dość blisko związany z pewną irytującą Gryfonką. Ich, można by powiedzieć, romans zaczął się już na jej siódmym roku i mimo niezliczonych kłótni trwał dalej, a nawet przerodził się w prawdziwy, o ile ktoś mógłby w to uwierzyć, związek. Większość ludzi nie wierzyła.

Męska część Świętej Trójcy obraziła się śmiertelnie na swoją przyjaciółkę, ale ta odmówiła całkowicie zerwania kontaktów z Severusem, a nawet zagroziła im, że nie będzie się do nich w ogóle odzywać. I przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście tak było. Ale mimo wszystko był to rok OWUTEMów, a chcąc nie chcąc musieli się przyłożyć, by je zdać i dosyć szybko zdali sobie sprawę, między innymi dzięki pomocy nauczycieli, że nie dadzą sobie rady sami. Zakopali, więc topór wojenny i przeprosili Hermionę, a ona dosyć szybko im wybaczyła, między innymi dlatego, że akurat była pokłócona z Severusem. Na szczęście im kłótnia trwała krótko, bo już następnego dnia zachowywali się jakby nic się nie stało. Harry i Ron musieli, więc znosić zachwyty Hermiony nad Severusem i dzielnie sobie z tym radzili, gdyż zdawali sobie sprawę, iż od tego zależy ich przyszłość. I mimo, że czasami, gdy Hermiona nie widziała, udawali odruchy wymiotne słysząc, jak ich przyjaciółka rozpływa się nad „zmysłowymi oczami" czy „smukłymi palcami pianisty", wszystkim wiodło się dobrze. Do czasu...

Pewnej pięknej wiosennej nocy zaczął się problem Severusa. Hermiona była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana zbliżającymi się OWUTEMami, a Severus nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc. Wybrał, więc najprostszy sposób: zaproponował jej szklaneczkę ognistej na rozluźnienie. Zdziwił się, gdy się zgodziła, ale jego zdziwienie pogłębiło się znacznie, gdy całą zawartość owej szklaneczki wchłonęła za jednym razem i zdawała się czekać na więcej. Wprawdzie nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić dalej, ale pomyślał, że może jednak jej się to należy, więc nalał jej znowu do pełna. Prawie upuścił butelkę, kiedy moment później znów podstawiła mu pustą szklankę do napełnienia. Próbował wprawdzie wybić jej to jakoś z głowy, ale tak się zaczęła na niego wydzierać, że wolał jednak mieć trochę spokoju i spełnił jej żądanie. Tak, żądanie, zmuszanie kogoś do napełnienia szklanki wbijając mu przy tym różdżkę w gardło ciężko nazwać uprzejmą prośbą. Przy szóstej z rzędu szklaneczce opróżnionej w ten sam sposób zaryzykował i, gdy upewnił się, że jej różdżka leży w bezpiecznej odległości od Hermiony, delikatnie zasugerował, że chyba już jej wystarczy. Skończyło się to siódmą szklaneczką, kiedy to zagroziła mu, że urwie mu pewną znaczącą część ciała i zakonserwuje ją tak, jak on to robi ze składnikami, jeśli nie napełni „tej cholernej szklanki". Po dłuższym czasie nastała niepokojąca chwila. Severus obserwował z przerażeniem, jak ostatnia kropelka spływa powoli po wewnętrznej stronie szyjki butelki, zatrzymuje się na chwilę na krawędzi, jakby niepewna, co ma zrobić dalej i w końcu, po chwili namysłu wpada z cichym pluskiem do szklaneczki, która, jak się okazało, była napełniona jedynie do połowy. Severus przełknął głośno ślinę i z lekką obawą obserwował reakcję Hermiony, ale ta zdawała się nie zauważyć, ile bursztynowego płynu ma przed sobą, ani na sobie, Severus z żalem obserwował, jak cenny trunek nie dociera w całości do ust dziewczyny i ląduje z pluskiem na jej bluzce i spódnicy. Gdy opróżniła już szklaneczkę, przyjrzała się jej uważnie z każdej strony, potem przyjrzała się tej drugiej szklaneczce, którą trzymała swoją drugą prawą ręką, a następnie ostrożnie postawiła obie szklaneczki na drugim stoliku stojącym obok tego, który zwykle zajmował miejsce przy sofie. Zdziwiła się jedynie, że oba stoliki są tak podobne do siebie. Severus starał się nie zwracać uwagi na brzdęk spowodowany uderzeniem szkła o kamienną podłogę. Odstawił pustą już butelkę na bok i, gdy Hermiona zajęta była badaniem szklaneczek, zamknął szybko barek ukrywając w nim kolejne butelki wypełnione tym magicznym, bursztynowym płynem, którego działanie było czasem zadziwiająco podobne do eliksiru zapomnienia.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w samą porę, by zauważyć, jak burza brązowych loków zbliża się do niego falującym torem z zastraszającą prędkością. Ułamki sekundy później był już namiętnie całowany przez uroczą i zalaną w trupa Gryfonkę. Gdy delikatnie próbował ją od siebie odsunąć z racji tego, że na chwilę obecną nie dość, że nie myślała logicznie, to jeszcze nie myślała w ogóle, złapała go w strategicznym miejscu i zacisnęła ostrzegawczo rękę, więc zaniechał dalszych prób. Chwilę później doszła do wniosku, jak do niego doszła, Severus nie miał bladego pojęcia, że na chwilę obecną w lochach jest wyjątkowo ciepło, więc, nie bez problemów, pozbyła się w jakiś sposób swojej bluzki pozostając w samym staniku. Mistrz Eliksirów panicznie szukał jakiejś drogi ucieczki, nie żeby Hermiona mu się nie podobała, co to, to nie, wolałby jedynie, żeby takie rzeczy robiła na trzeźwo, kiedy WIE, co robi, na jego nieszczęście jednak Hermiona stwierdziła, że jej niewygodnie i bezceremonialnie usadowiła się okrakiem na jego kolanach. Zastanowiła się nad czymś przez moment, po czym złapała jego dłonie i ułożyła sobie na pośladkach. Zadowolona z efektu wróciła do obcałowywania swojego ukochanego. Severus, nie chcąc jej się bardziej narazić, masował delikatnie jej pośladki, ale gdy zdjęła z siebie stanik, gdyż, jak sama stwierdziła, zaczął ją obcierać, doszedł do wniosku, że coś tu jest nie tak. Na jego kolanach siedziała dziewczyna, której pragnął powierzyć swoje serce, całowała go namiętnie nie tylko po ustach, zaczęła nawet rozpinać jego koszulę i gładzić go po torsie, on dotykał jej pośladków przez cienki materiał spódnicy, a przed sobą miał jej piękne piersi, nie za duże, nie za małe, ale nie nastąpiło to, czego by się spodziewał. W tym momencie, bowiem, proces myślowy powinien zostać przejęty przez dolną część ciała, która starałaby się uparcie dojść do głosu. Co dziwniejsze, wcale się nie starała. Stwierdziwszy, iż jest to na tyle niepokojące, że należy to sprawdzić w trybie natychmiastowym, poczekał na dogodny moment, kiedy to odkleiła się od niego na moment i wykorzystując swój ślizgońskim spryt zaproponował jej kolejną szklaneczkę, na co zgodziła się z wielką radością. Doszedł do wniosku, że w tym stanie i tak nie zauważy różnicy, więc trzymając różdżkę za plecami przywołał do siebie fiolkę z eliksirem słodkiego snu i wlał go do jej szklanki zamiast alkoholu, a Hermiona, nie patrząc na to co pije i rozlewa dookoła, łyknęła całą zawartość jednym haustem. Wróciła zaraz potem do obcałowywania Severusa, ale eliksir był silniejszy i chwilę później spała smacznie leżąc wygodnie na Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Przeniósł ją delikatnie na łóżko w sypialni, po czym wrócił do salonu i zapaliwszy papierosa zastanowił się, co dalej z tym problemem zrobić. Prawda była taka, że Hermiona mu się szalenie podobała, ale pewna część jego ciała sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zaspała i nie zauważyła, co tu się wcześniej działo. Stwierdził, że sprawdzi to w najprostszy znany sobie sposób. Wybrał się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł obiecująco wyglądający budynek i wszedł do środka. Od razu owionął go zapach alkoholu, perfum i tytoniu. Usiadł przy barze, zamówił drinka, a po dwóch godzinach gapienia się na skąpo ubrane tancerki, które seksownie poruszały całym ciałem tak, że panowie nie mogli oderwać od nich wzroku, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę ma problem. Wyszedł więc stamtąd i ruszył bez celu ulicą paląc papierosa. Po kilku minutach dotarł do budynku, który w sposób znaczący przypominał ten, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł. Była między nimi jednak jedna, znacząca różnica. Stał przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy warto zaryzykować. Po głębszym namyśle stwierdził, że nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radził i odważnie wszedł do środka. Po pół godzinie wyszedł zadowolony, że faceci też go nie pociągają i nie tu leży problem.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić dalej, wrócił do Hogwartu i poszedł spać. Musiał się porządnie wyspać, gdyż następnego dnia zaraz z rana miał do czynienia z Hermioną panikującą z powodu braku górnej części jej stroju i jej olbrzymim kacem. Ten drugi problem dało się szybko rozwiązać za pomocą specjalnego eliksiru wymyślonego właśnie na wypadek takich sytuacji. Gorzej było z pierwszą kwestią. Hermiona nie chciała mu uwierzyć, że sama kazała mu pomóc jej się upić i że potem rzuciła się na niego nie dając mu nawet możliwości zaprotestowania. Rozmowa więc zakończyła się okazałą kłótnią i trzaskającymi za Hermioną drzwiami. Następnego dnia, oczywiście, każde z nich zapomniało o sprawie. Hermiona nawet spróbowała przyznać, że może, ale tylko i wyłącznie MOŻE miał rację, chociaż mimo wszystko było to dość wątpliwe. Do tego wyznania skłonił ją nieco fakt, że kompletnie nic nie pamiętała, więc nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co takiego dokładnie robiła. Faktem jednak jest, że udało im się dogadać, a Severus więcej nie proponował jej alkoholu, szczególnie gdy była w stanie podwyższonego poziomu stresu.

Mając inne zajęcia na głowie Severus w końcu zapomniał o dręczącym go problemie. Ale ten nie zamierzał mu tego darować, o nie. Przypomniał o sobie, kiedy Hermiona dostała wyniki OWUTEMów i przybyła do niego, by się pochwalić, że zdobyła same Wybitne. Pocałowała go wtedy namiętnie, a że szczęście ją trochę poniosło mało brakowało, a wylądowaliby lada chwila w łóżku. Hermiona nie wiedziała, dlaczego Severus się od tego wymigał szczególnie wtedy, gdy ona była już mocno podniecona, ale nie chciała go o to wypytywać. Było jej tylko trochę przykro, gdyż pomyślała, że może ona mu się jednak nie podoba. Gdy po wakacjach, już jako praktykantka u profesor McGonagall, znów próbowała go namówić do większego zbliżenia postanowił jej wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać, więc zdziwił się, że jedynie przytuliła go i stwierdziła, że znajdą na to jakiś sposób. Lecz ów sposób schował się chyba zbyt dobrze, jak na ich umiejętności szukania. Severus zaczął podejrzewać nawet, że to może mieć jakiś związek z jego paleniem, ale gdy pół roku po tym, jak rzucił palenie wciąż nie było żadnego efektu, zdenerwował się i znów zaczął palić. Twierdził, że go to uspokaja.

Tkwił więc teraz na wieży po kolejnej nieudanej próbie rozwiązania problemu i palił. Był tak pochłonięty myślami, że nie zauważył, jak ktoś za nim stanął.

\- Witaj, Severusie – rozległ się za jego plecami pełen radości głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- Albus. Czego chcesz?

\- Zastanawiam się, czemu jesteś taki ponury – zanim Severus zdążył się odezwać dodał. – Mam na myśli, że jesteś bardziej ponury niż zwykle.

\- Nie twój interes – odparł sucho pytany.

\- Jak uważasz, ale pamiętaj, że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. – Potem nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Albus nie lubił ciszy. Musiał ją przerwać. – Dropsa?

Severus spojrzał pobłażliwie na swojego przełożonego i paczkę cytrynowych dropsów, które ten trzymał w dłoni i wyciągał w jego stronę.

\- Czy ty jesteś uzależniony od tych dropsów?

\- A czy ty jesteś uzależniony od palenia?

\- Może.

\- W takim razie ja też „może".

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. W końcu Severus mruknął:

\- Niech stracę.

I poczęstował się od Albusa cytrynowym dropsem. Już miał włożyć go do ust, kiedy zamarł. Odsunął dropsa i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

\- Albusie... - zaczął powoli.

\- Tak?

\- Od kiedy jadasz te dropsy i częstujesz nimi wszystkich naokoło?

Dyrektor zastanowił się przez chwilę i zaczął coś przeliczać.

\- Od jakichś... dwudziestu lat?

\- Dwudziestu? – powtórzył z niepokojem Severus.

\- Tak, ale wiesz, Severusie, tylko ty zawsze przyjmujesz ode mnie dropsy, wszyscy inny, jak tylko słyszą moją propozycję od razu uciekają – wyznał zmartwiony Dumbledore.

Severus zaczął szybko analizować w głowie zasłyszane informację. Przez dwadzieścia lat dał się faszerować tymi dropsami Albusa. Niby nie było w tym nic wielkiego, ale miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka.

\- Albusie...

\- Tak?

\- Wybacz pytanie, ale czy ty, ja wiem, chorujesz na coś, czy coś w tym stylu?

Albus spuścił głowę zawstydzony.

\- Owszem.

Zapadła niepokojąco długa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której Severus obserwował z wyczekiwaniem dyrektora, a sam Dumbledore zastanawiał się, jak się z tego wymigać. W końcu dał za wygraną.

\- Mam tak zwaną nerwicę natręctw.

Severus prychnął.

\- I co, może jeszcze objawia ci się ona poprzez przymusowe jedzenie dropsów?

Albus dziwnym trafem starał się dokładnie unikać wzroku swojego podwładnego.

\- Coś w tym stylu – mruknął pod nosem. – I czasem zapominam o niektórych rzeczach.

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu.

\- Czy to się da... leczyć? – zapytał po chwili z wahaniem. Albus kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Muszę tylko pamiętać, żeby kilka razy dziennie brać takie specjalne leki. A teraz wybacz, ale mam jeszcze sporo zajęć – dodał szybko i już go nie było.

Severus znów się przyjrzał uważnie niewinnemu dropsowi i skierował swe kroki do biblioteki. Poszukał szybko książki Choroby psychiczne i mugolskie sposoby ich leczenia, tam wyszukał nerwicy natręctw i zagłębił się w lekturze. Chwilę później cały Hogwart zatrząsł, gdy Severus ryknął:

\- ALBUS!!! ZABIJĘ CIĘ KIEDYŚ!!!

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął potężny zamach i wyrzucił dropsa daleko, daleko za okno tłukąc przy tym szybę i poszedł do lochów i czekającego tam na niego barku. Zapomniana książka leżała jeszcze długo po tym, jak Severus sobie poszedł, wciąż otwarta na stronie opisującej chorobę Albusa.

"Najpopularniejsza grupa leków stosowana w przypadku nerwicy natręctw to SSRI. (...)Ze względu na wpływ serotoninergiczny, SSRI mogą powodować działania niepożądane, jak:

anhedoniaapatianadmierne pobudzenie,obniżenie apetytu,nadmierne pocenie się,negatywny wpływ na funkcje seksualne, zwłaszcza obniżenie wrażliwości na bodźce seksualne i obniżenie popędu."

Severus domyślił się, jako pierwszy, że Albus, by ukryć fakt brania mugolskich leków, a także, by o nich nie zapomnieć, faszerował nimi swoje dropsy, którymi tak czy siak opychał się, opycha się i opychać się będzie.


	5. Ciekła Trójca

Lucjusz nie używa cukru, ale nalega, aby został przyniesiony na jego porannej tacy z herbatą, kiedy Hermiona zostaje. Lubi sposób, w jaki kryształki lśnią na jej wilgotnej skórze, zanim stopią się pod jego językiem.

Ciepło cynamonu spływającego po jego gardle, gdy podnosi go z tyłka Severusa, sprawia, że Lucjusz nakazuje skrzatowi domowemu dostarczenie przyprawy wraz z popołudniowym espresso. Bierze czarny napój, a Severus mocny.

Jednak Lucjusz nie wybiera wieczornych libacji; nie przeszkadza mu to. Mikstury Severusa są sprytne, uroki Hermiony - bogate, a doświadczenie posiadania ich obu, boskie.


	6. Hermiona dominuje

Hermiona spojrzała z góry na ciemnowłosego czarodzieja u jej stóp. Czubkiem szpicruty pod jego brodą uniosła jego głowę.

\- Teraz Harry - powiedziała cierpliwie - co zrobimy, kiedy skończymi dzisiejszy dzień?

\- Idziemy do biblioteki i odrabiamy lekcje - odpowiedział szybko.

\- Bardzo dobrze - mryknęła - Teraz może we dwoje - jej spojrzenie przesunęło się na postać wiszącą w rogu - możecie wypisać z pamięci dziesięć zasad sukcesu w waszych OWTMach, podczas gdy ja idę sprawdzić herbatę - pstryknęła palcami i wiązania zniknęły. Dwóch czarodziejów opadło z ulgi.

Kiedy stukot szpilek ucichł w korytarzu, Lucjusz spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić niczego, co mogłoby mi to zrekompensować - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, szarpiąc krawat Gryffindoru wokół szyi dla podkreślenia.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- O ile pamiętam, twoja "rekompensata" obejmuje nie spędzenie reszty swojego nieszczęsnego życia w Azkabanie. Myślę, że pomoc Hermionie w rozwiązaniu niektórych z jej… ach… problemów z nastolatkami jest rozsądną wymianą. Poza tym - Severus zmarszczył brwi i podrapał tymczasowy (mugolski) tatuaż na czole - przynajmniej nie zrobiłeś tego. I nie musiałeś pofarbować włosów, Ronaldzie.


	7. Magia seksu

Brwi Lucjusza uniosły się wysoko, gdy wszedł do swojej sypialni i znalazł skąpo odzianą czarnowicę czekającą na niego, otoczoną świecami i płatkami róż.

\- Czy dziś wieczorem wzywamy duchy, moja droga? - wycedził.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z przebiegłym uśmiechem. Lucjusz uwielbiał ją drażnić, to jedna z wielu jego zaskakujących cech. Uwielbiała jego poczucie humoru.

\- Zamierzamy to zrobić - powiedziała, a jej oczy błyszczały, gdy uniosła otwartą książkę.

Palce Lucjusza zamarły podczas rozpinania guzików, przyjrzał się dokładnie ilustracji. Coś ciepłego przeszło przez jego kończyny, a zaraz potem coś lodowatego.

\- To zaklęcie wiążące, mała lwico - szepnął, automatycznie odpinając pozostałe guziki szaty i zrzucając ją z ramion.

\- Jestem tego świadoma - odpowiedziała, poruszając się niespokojnie. - Wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy o...

\- Nie przywiązuj się do mnie - syknął Lucjusz przez zęby, patrząc na nią twardym wzrokiem.

Hermiona opuściła krąg świec i pchnęła Lucjusza do tyłu na jego łóżko, wspinając się na niego okrakiem i odchylając poły jego kamizelki.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Lucjuszu Malfoy - warknęła. - Robisz to za każdym razem, gdy zbliżamy się do idei formalnego związku. Zamknąłeś mnie. 

\- Hermiono - uspokoił Lucjusz, delikatnie przesuwając dłonie na jej pięści.

\- Nie. Już nie, Lucjuszu… Jestem w tobie zakochana - wyznała drżącym głosem. - Kocham Cię.

Pod nią blade oczy Lucjusza były szeroko otwarte: 

\- Nie powinnaś.

\- Chyba nie jestem tak mądry, jak mówią ludzie”

\- Ani ja - szepnął Lucjusz, przyciągając Hermionę do pocałunku.


	8. Troje w łóżku

\- To śmieszne - warknął Severus pewnej nocy, odrzucając koc z półnagiego ciała i wygramolił się z łóżka, które dzielił ze swoim obecnym źródłem udręki.

\- O co chodzi? - mruknęła sennie Hermiona, nie ruszając się z kokonu, który zrobiła dla siebie z jego porzuconej części koca.

\- Wróciło - burknął, drżąc z zimna.

\- To tylko Krzywołap - powiedziała, siadając z westchnieniem i włączając światło. Uniosła starzejącego się przyjaciela w ramiona i przytuliła go mocno. - Poza tym on ogrzewa mnie w nocy.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że czujesz się komfortowo - sarknął. - Jestem tutaj i odmrażam sobie jaja.

\- Szkoda - mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego. Nie omieszkał zauważyć sposobu, w jaki jej różowa koszulka nocna podwijała się na tyle, by odsłonić jej tyłek, a jego grymas zniknął. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytała, lekko odwracając głowę, gdy poczuła, jak łóżko się zapada. Jej usta zadrżały, kiedy zbliżył się do niej, a długie palce idealnie dopasowały się między jej uda.

\- Powiedziałem, że wyglądasz przepysznie w tej koszulce - szepnął szorstko, składając pocałunek na jej ramieniu. Gruba ruda łapa uderzyła go w twarz, a on cofnął się, warcząc głośno. - Na miłość boską!

Hermiona zachichotała, przytulając Krzywołapa do swojej piersi i uśmiechając się. - Dobry chłopak, kotku - gruchnęła, zgasiła światło i usiadła z uśmiechem na narzekającej postaci Severusa.


	9. W pociagu

Ponieważ był to rok jubileuszowy, Hogwart's Express musiał ustąpić miejsca kolei mugolskiej. Był zaparkowany w tunelu, spowity magiczną ciemnością, kiedy przejeżdżał pociąg królewski. W całym składzie uczniowie zamknięci w swoich przedziałach wyglądali w milczeniu z nadzieją, że zobaczą Królową.

Nikt jednak nie wyjrzał z przedziału profesorskiego, ale gdyby ktoś podsłuchiwał drzwi, mógłby usłyszeć następującą wymianę zdań:

\- Severusie, gdybyś był dżentelmenem, nie robilibyśmy tego.

\- A gdybyś była damą, panno Granger, nie mówiłabyś z pełnymi ustami!


	10. Brudne Pranie

Wyczerpany Seberus powoli poruszył się na wielkim, podwójnym łóżku. Próbował usiąść, ale został przygnieciony głową i masą loków, które używały jego klatki piersiowej jako poduszki. Powoli siadał na łóżku, pozwalając zsunąć się na jego kolana. Niski jęk powiedział mu, że jego partnerka również nie śpi.

\- To wszystko bardzo miłe, ale chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy skrzaty domowe skończyły pranie. Powiedziałem, że potrzebuję skarpet!

Ale wszystkie myśli o skarpetkach szybko zostały zapomniane, gdy Hermiona wykorzystała swoje obecne położenie.


	11. Kiedy, gdzie i z kim?

\- Puk, puk.

\- Kto tam?

\- Wiesz.

\- Wiesz kto?

\- TAK, AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. 

\- Nie wiem, czy to najgłupszy dowcip, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam, ale jest to zdecydowanie najzabawniejszy głupi dowcip, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam - powiedziała mu. - Ok, Fred, kto następny?

\- Dlaczego taka jesteś, droga Hermiono! Prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytał Fred.

\- Prawda - zachichotała i sięgnęła po swojego drinka, wydymając wargi, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że szklanka jest pusta. Wzruszając ramionami, chwyciła butelkę ognistej whisky i nalała sobie kolejną.

\- Gdzie i z kim straciłaś dziewictwo? - powiedział, szczerząc się złośliwie.

\- Dobre, Fred - pochwalił go Ron.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Na serio chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Nie powinna ci tego mówić, nawet jeśli chcesz wiedzieć - zaprotestował Harry.

\- W porządku, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona. - Opowiadając na pytanie: lato przed piątym rokiem po spotkaniu Zakonu, w Hogwarcie, z Severusem, Lucjuszem i Dorą.

Ginny i Hermiona zachichotały, widząc zdumione miny wszystkich. Najwyraźniej nie łączyli całego czasu, jaki ta czwórka spędzała razem z czymkolwiek seksualnym.

\- S...s...Snape?! - Ron zdołał wypiszczeć.

\- Tak, to nazwisko Severusa - odpowiedziała powoli Hermiona, jakby zwracając się do kogoś szczególnie nierozumnego. - Wiesz, on uczył cię eliksirów przez siedem lat. Ten Severus. Żaden z pozostałych Severusów, których znamy...

\- A Malfoy? - zapytał Harry.

\- Taaak... To dlatego wspomniałam o Lucjuszu, chyba, że znasz innego Lucjusza?

\- Tonks też? - zapytali bliźniacy jednocześnie.

\- Szczerze, tak. Sypiam z Severusem Snape'em, Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Nimfadorą Tonks! Wszyscy jesteśmy raczej zakochani i nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy jesteście w takim szoku. Dzielimy pokój z jednym łóżkiem, jak myślicie co robiliśmy, spaliśmy na zmianę?

Ginny zachichotała, a Hermiona podeszła do niej. 

\- Co? - warknęła. 

Wciąż chichocząc, wskazała ponad ramieniem Hermiony. Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła swoich kochanków stojących za nią, wyglądających na bardzo rozbawionych.

Severus zrobił krok do przodu i objął ją ramionami. 

\- Z całą pewnością nie zmieniamy się - wycedził.

\- W istocie - skomentował Lucjusz, obejmując ją ramionami z drugiej strony.

\- Nie! - Tonks zgodziła się z zadowoleniem, gdy dołączyła do uścisku. - Zamiast tego uprawiamy gorący seks! - dodała, wybuchając chichotem, gdy chłopcy się zarumienili.


	12. Obserwowanie chmur

Położyła się, wpatrując w jasne, błękitne niebo. Słońce świeciło w kąciku jej lewego oka, ale reszta nieba była czysta, z wyjątkiem sporadycznych puszystych białych chmur, które przelatywały obok. To był jej ulubiony sposób spędzania sobotniego poranka, przebywanie na słońcu, obserwując przepływające chmury. Kiedy była młoda, była to jej ulubiona rozrywka. Chodziła obserwować chmury z rodzicami, kiedy zabierali ją na cały dzień do zoo, galerii sztuki lub muzeum i zatrzymywali się w parku na lunch. Te dni dawno minęły, wraz z nadziejami na pojednanie z rodziną.

Ale to była historia na zupełnie inny moment.

Kiedy wpatrywała się w chmurę nad sobą, zauważyła, że wygląda prawie jak mały kociołek, z którego unosiły się opary. Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza i wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć i uśmiechnąć się ciepło, sprawiając, że obróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Kociołek - powiedziała po prostu, a on skinął głową.

\- Eliksir pieprzowy - mruknął, wskazując na mały puszysty biały "dym" unoszący się z chmury, o której rozmawiali.

Zaśniało się cicho.

\- Możesz mieć rację - zgodziłą się.

Pozwoliła, by jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim jeszcze przez chwilę. Sprzeczali się o wiele rzeczy, z wyjątkiem kształtów, jakie chmury tworzyły się na letnim niebie. Ale chociaż toczyli gorące debaty, a różnice zdań powodowały kłótnie choćby o nie spuszczanie deski sedesowej to kochała go bardziej niż oglądanie chmur. Spojrzawszy z powrotem w niebo, zobaczyła unoszącą się obok nową chmurę. Miał kształt małej sowy.

\- Wygląda jak niezności mały ptaszek Weasleyów - usłyszała mruknięcie obok siebie.

\- Świstoświnka? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z chichotem. -Tak, przypuszczam, że masz rację, Severusie. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, bardzo ją przypomina.

\- Zawsze mam rację - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

Wydała z siebie pełny niedowierzania dźwięk, odwracając głowę z powrotem w stronę nieba.

\- Tamta po prawej, wygląda jak błyskawica! - wykrzyknęła, wskazując w kierunku chmury.

\- Nawet gdy patrzę na chmury, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nadal drwi ze mnie swoim istnieniem - wymamrotał, wypowiadając ostre „Ał”, kiedy uderzyła go w ramię ręką. - Nie musisz być taka gwałtowna, kobieto!

\- Patrz, kogo nazywasz kobietą, panie Snape - skarciła. - Albo sypialnia dla gości będzie w najbliższym czasie należeć do ciebie.

Jej mąż, skarcony, przeprosił pod nosem za komentarz „kobiety”.Leżeli na trawie w parku po drugiej stronie ulicy od ich domu, aż słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a niebo zmieniło się w pomarańczowo-fioletowe, po czym wstali i trzymali się za ręce, gdy wracali do domu.

Kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć w niebo w drodze do domu, zobaczyła, że chmura ma kształt dziecka, tak jak maluch rosnący powoli w jej zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

Ona i Severus nauczą swoje maleństwo doceniać obserwowanie chmur.


	13. Randka

– To jest dziwne. 

– A myśla­łem, że roz­boli mnie głowa od Two­jej papla­niny. 

Oczy Her­miony zwę­ziły się, gdy patrzyła na męż­czy­znę po dru­giej stro­nie stołu. 

– Zapro­si­łeś mnie na obiad. 

Seve­rus wes­tchnął, krzy­wiąc się. 

– Tak, zro­bi­łem to. 

– Dla­czego więc, skoro tak… żału­jesz?

Wymam­ro­tał coś nie­zro­zu­mia­łego. 

– Par­don?

– Powie­dzia­łem: jesteś wspa­niała, kiedy się śmie­jesz – wyce­dził. 

– Naprawdę?

– I jesteś… inte­li­gentna. 

– W rze­czy samej?

– I chcę Cię prze­le­cieć na tym stole. 

Oczy Seve­rusa roz­sze­rzyły się, zdra­dza­jąc myśli. 

– Czy powie­dzia­łem to na głos? Bar­dzo prze­pra­szam – szep­nął, odwra­ca­jąc wzrok. 

– Moje miesz­ka­nie czy twoje?

Seve­rus zamru­gał. 

– Rachu­nek pro­szę!


	14. Ukrywanie

Zaw­sze się ukry­wał. 

Od początku wie­działa, że jest bar­dzo skry­tym czło­wie­kiem. Zaw­sze trzy­mał wszystko w tajem­nicy – nawet swoje uczu­cia do niej ukry­wał przez naj­dłuż­szy czas. Spę­dziła mie­siące, nama­wia­jąc go do pomy­słu ich jako pary, wie­lo­krot­nie wra­ca­jąc do domu odrzu­cona, ale nie mniej prze­ko­nana, że powinni być razem. Pew­nego dnia w końcu zde­cy­do­wał, że może mieć rację. Nigdy nie była bar­dziej zado­wo­lona. 

Pod­czas ich wspól­nego bycia razem po jego akcep­ta­cji odkryła, że miał inne dzi­wac­twa, do któ­rych mogła się przy­zwy­czaić. Na przy­kład spo­sób, w jaki lubił pić her­batę i jeść grzanki, będąc jesz­cze w łóżku, pozo­sta­wia­jąc okru­chy w prze­ście­ra­dłach, ale nie mogła znieść swo­ich dzien­ni­ków aka­de­mic­kich, które były trzy­mane w łazience jako mate­riał do czy­ta­nia, kiedy się kąpała. Albo spo­sobu, w jaki zaka­zał skrza­tom domo­wym prze­by­wać w jego kom­na­tach, chyba że jest to abso­lut­nie konieczne.

Kiedy się pobrali, nie był zbyt zado­wo­lony z powodu ilo­ści rela­cji medial­nych na temat ślubu, w końcu miał to być cichy i pry­watny romans. Ona też nie była zbyt zado­wo­lona, ale nie zro­biła takiej sceny jak jej mąż. Przy­pusz­czała, że to cał­kiem zro­zu­miałe – w końcu dzien­ni­ka­rze śle­dzili ich przez cały czas, od kiedy tylko wyszło to na jaw. Ludzie wszę­dzie szu­kali powodu, żeby o nich pisać. W końcu byli boha­te­rami wojen­nymi – cele­bry­tami dla całego kraju.

Uwa­żała, że jego tak­tyka uni­ka­nia i ogólna kon­ster­na­cja, gdy repor­te­rzy poja­wiają się na ich rand­kach, jest, prawdę mówiąc, raczej zabawna. 

Sama nie była fanką zain­te­re­so­wa­nia mediów, ale nie­które z jego tak­tyk były po pro­stu obu­rza­jące – i zawsze ocze­ki­wał, że postąpi zgod­nie z jego pla­nami, spo­glą­da­jąc na nią inten­syw­nie swo­imi ciem­nymi oczami, aż się podda. Jed­nak po tym, jak popro­sił ją o prze­bra­nie się za pomocą elik­siru Wie­lo­so­ko­wego, odmó­wiła i zamiast tego sama zmie­rzyła się z dzien­ni­ka­rzami. Wie­lo­sok zawsze powo­do­wał, że wzdry­gała się pod wpły­wem wspo­mnień z mło­do­ści. 

Osta­tecz­nie jed­nak Her­mio­nie nie prze­szka­dzało to, że Seve­rus Snape był skom­pli­ko­wany, obse­syjno-kom­pul­sywny i wybredny. Kochała go takim, jakim był.

Ponie­waż, pomimo swo­jej spe­cy­ficz­nej natury i aspo­łecz­nych ten­den­cji, był naj­lep­szym mężem, o jakiego mogłaby kie­dy­kol­wiek popro­sić jaka­kol­wiek kobieta. Nigdy nie narze­kał, kiedy musieli razem odwie­dzać jej rodzinę lub przy­ja­ciół, ani ni­gdy w żaden spo­sób nie pró­bo­wał kon­tro­lo­wać tego, co zro­biła ze swoim życiem. Wie­czo­rami, kiedy wra­cała do domu po cięż­kim dniu pracy, maso­wał jej plecy i stopy oraz słodko cało­wał jej szyję. 

Była bar­dziej niż zado­wo­lona ze swo­jego losu.


	15. Pupilek nauczyciela

Patrzyła tępo na drew­niane panele. Było ciemno, świeca ledwo dawała jej świa­tło, by dostrzec oddzielne deski two­rzące grube drzwi. Drzwi, na które wpa­try­wała się przez ostat­nie dzie­sięć, może dwa­dzie­ścia minut. 

Co tu robisz, Her­miono?

To głupi pomysł. 

Ćwi­czyła to, co chciała powie­dzieć. Na początku nawet to zapi­sała. Potem popra­wiała to, aż było na tyle dobre, że można go było prze­nieść z papieru do rze­czy­wi­sto­ści

Na tę myśl na jej twa­rzy poja­wił się lekki uśmiech. Na pewno nie zawa­hałby się ją zawieść, gdyby odwa­żyła się to zro­bić. 

Cho­ciaż chcia­łaby zoba­czyć jego reak­cję, to nie było tego warte. Powinna po pro­stu mieć to za sobą. Prze­proś, powiedz jej frag­ment i miej nadzieję, że może to zosta­wić za sobą, ponie­waż z pew­no­ścią to będzie chciał zro­bić. Ostat­nią rze­czą, jakiej pra­gnęła, było poczu­cie nie­zręcz­no­ści, do zadzie­ra­nia ze swo­imi nauczy­cie­lami. 

Jutro był ponie­dzia­łek. 

Teraz albo ni­gdy. 

Po pro­stu zacho­wuj się tak, jak­byś przed­sta­wiała swoją sprawę w sądzie. Po pro­stu bądź szczera i od razu przejdź do rze­czy. 

Zanim znik­nęła jej chwila odwagi, wycią­gnęła rękę i ude­rzyła w drzwi. Kiedy nie dostała żad­nego znaku życia z dru­giej strony, ponow­nie wycią­gnęła rękę. 

Było dość późno. Może już poszedł do łóżka, a może po pro­stu igno­ro­wał. Miała nadzieję, że to pierw­sze. 

Stałą jesz­cze kilka sekund, po czym wes­tchnęła i ruszyła w głąb ciem­nego kory­ta­rza. 

Zatrzy­mał ją szybki dźwięk i nowe, jasne świa­tło wypeł­nia­jące kory­tarz. 

Odw­ró­ciła się gwał­tow­nie, serce waliło jej w piersi. Była w trak­cie zapo­mi­na­nia o wszyst­kim. 

Nie. Nie możesz. 

Wro­ciła, sta­jąc twa­rzą w twarz z cie­niem sto­ją­cym w kory­tarzu. Zmu­siła się, by spoj­rzeć bez­po­śred­nio na niego. 

– Powiem co mam powie­dzieć tutaj, albo możesz mnie zapro­sisz – powie­działa tonem, jakby odpo­wia­dała na pyta­nie w jego kla­sie. 

– Panno Gran­ger, jestem pewien, że jest pani świa­doma godziny i tego, jak nie­wła­ściwe…

Prze­rwała jego zwy­kłą, mono­tonną mowę: 

– Wolał­byś, żebym spo­tkała się z Tobą jutro czy po zaję­ciach?

Na jego twa­rzy nie było żad­nej zmiany i nic nie powie­dział. 

– W porządku – kon­ty­nu­owała. – Chcia­łam tylko, żebyś wie­dział, że to, co wyda­rzyło się w pią­tek wie­czo­rem, było zwy­kłym… – zamarła, zapo­mi­na­jąc o swoim prze­mó­wie­niu. – Nie wiem. Ale to był krótki moment głu­poty z mojej strony, za który prze­pra­szam i przy­się­gam, że to się ni­gdy wię­cej nie powtó­rzy. Mam nadzieję, że nie wpły­nie to na nasze rela­cje jako nauczy­ciela i ucznia. 

– Czy to wszystko, co masz do powie­dze­nia? – zapy­tał swoim zwy­kłym gło­sem. 

Począt­kowo była wypro­wa­dzona z rów­no­wagi przez jego ton. Dla­czego, do dia­bła, był tak spo­kojny? Jakby go to wcale nie obcho­dziło. Albo jakby to, co mówiła, było nie­ważne i jakoś go nudziło. 

Niem­niej jed­nak ski­nęła głową. 

– Pro­szę, prze­ko­naj się sam.


	16. Upadam

Gwiazdy w ciem­nej osło­nie nieba są niczym w porów­na­niu ze świa­tłem w jej oczach. Dla­czego tak się do mnie uśmie­cha, czy nie widzi, jaki jestem zde­pra­wo­wany? Nie­na­wi­dzę sie­bie za to, że ją kocham, ona zasłu­guje na znacz­nie wię­cej, o wiele wię­cej, a jed­nak nie mogę się powstrzy­mać od upadku, ona jest powie­trzem, jest wszyst­kim. 

Wyciąga rękę. 

– Chodź, dołącz do mnie, spójrz, jaki księ­życ jest piękny. 

A ja mówię, że tak, jest piękny, tak piękny, ale ja patrzę na nią, a ona nie wie lub nie sły­szy krzyku mojego serca mówią­cego „Kocham Cię” z każ­dym ude­rze­niem, czuję przy­cią­ga­nie do niej, nie mogę jej tego zro­bić. Muszę odejść, ale nie mogę, jestem uwię­ziony w koro­nie jej piękna i chcę jej każ­dym ato­mem mojej istoty, chcę jej, tak bar­dzo, że to boli w kościach, chcę ją przy­tu­lić, poczuć i dotknąć, ale nie wolno mi, jestem ska­żony, a ona jest czy­sta. 

Odw­ra­cam się, żeby wyjść, ale ona trzyma mnie za rękę, mówi: 

– Zostań. 

I nie mogę, muszę iść, ale moje zdra­dziec­kie koń­czyny przej­mują mój pro­te­stu­jący umysł i przy­cią­gają mnie bli­żej. Nie upadnę, nie mogę, ale ona jest tak uro­cza, odwraca głowę do nieba, a jej usta są tak kuszące, chcę ich dotknąć, moja ręka drga, nie, nie mogę, nie wolno, nie powi­nie­nem. Powi­nie­nem iść, ale ona jest tak bli­sko i tak ład­nie pach­nie. Będę nie­na­wi­dził się jesz­cze bar­dziej, moja ręka sama się poru­sza, wyciąga dłoń, obej­muję jej pod­bró­dek. To wystar­czy, muszę już wyjść. Ale jej skóra jest tak miękka, a ja jestem słaby. Upa­dam i całuję ją. 

Wokół widzę niebo. Ona jest zasko­czona, ja jestem przy­tło­czony, ona sapie, naci­skam moc­niej, jest tak miękka i cie­pła, a ja nie jestem. Ona jęczy, ja pogłę­biam poca­łu­nek i jest wspa­niały, sma­kuję gwiazd, ale to źle. Brud nie może sma­ko­wać gwiazd, chcę się zatrzy­mać, ale nie mogę, jest wszę­dzie i wszyst­kim, ude­rzam nią o ścianę, a ona mówi moje imię i wiem, że jestem zgu­biony. 

Chcę jej dotknąć, wszyst­kie miej­sca, w któ­rych był mój roz­go­rącz­ko­wany umysł. Czuję jej dło­nie, w jej skó­rze jest ogier, a nek­tar jej języka spra­wia, że nie mogę prze­stać, nie prze­stanę i wszystko jest nią, a ja wiercę się. Jej noga muska moja udo, jest chciwy, chcę wię­cej. Bie­gnę rękami po jej ciele, tak pięk­nym, tak pięk­nym

I otwiera oczy, patrzy na mnie i upa­dam, bo wiem, że na to nie zasłu­guję. Wokół nas jest mroczna pur­pura pożą­da­nia i wiem, że upadnę, upadnę, powi­nien odejść, ale mój duch jest słaby, moje ciało jesz­cze bar­dziej i nic mnie to nie obcho­dzi, będę plą­dro­wać gwiazdy, dopóki jesz­cze mam szansę. Odnajdę drogę z powro­tem do nieba przez jej usta, ale drzwi się otwie­rają, a ona się cofa. Jest zawsty­dzona, a ja na­dal czuję jej smak, odcho­dzi. Odw­raca się i zostaje ura­to­wana, a ja upa­dam na zie­mię.


	17. Wystarczająco miejsca dla trojga

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie ponownie uczył, ale teraz, gdy wojna się skończyła, pomyślał, że spróbuje tego dla własnej przyjemności i wydawało się, że to mu odpowiada. 

Jego czarne oczy przyjrzały się uczniom, większość z nich była jego uczniami w dzieciństwie, i zaskoczyło go, że jako dorośli zapłacą za ponowne bycie jego uczniami. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że znowu zobaczy Hermionę Granger, ale wojna się skończyła i zdecydował się uczyć zaawansowanej klasy eliksirów i oto ona. Uznał, że nie powinien być zaskoczony, że chciałaby dowiedzieć się więcej. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak dorosła i stanie się tak piękną kobietą. Niewiele o niej słyszał od zakończenia wojny. 

Wydawała się zajęta, a jej twarz była lekko zarumieniona, co go zaintrygowało. Uznał, że może mógłby zajrzeć do jej myśli. Wystarczy rzut oka, co odwróciło uwagę zwykle uważnej dziewczyny od nauki. Skupił się na niej i tak subtelnie jak to tylko możliwe wkradł się do jej myśli. 

Natychmiast został uderzony erotyczną energią, gdy obserwował rozwój sceny. Oparła się plecami o duże drzewo i pogrążyła się w namiętności, gdy mężczyzna w szatach Śmierciożercy klęczał przed nią, doprowadzając ją do ekstazy swoimi ustami. 

Kiedy ogarnął ją orgazm, ściągnęła kaptur z jego głowy i świat Severusa się przechylił. Te długie platynowe włosy, te lodowate oczy. 

\- Mmm Lucjuszu - jęknęła. 

Spojrzał na nią, trzymając ręce na jej biodrach. 

\- Hermiono, moje zbawienie, moja piękna mugolska królowa. 

Nagle Severus poczuł, że został wyrzucony z jej myśli, by zdać sobie sprawę, że ich oczy były w siebie wgapione, a ona była w pełni świadoma tego, co właśnie zrobił i zobaczył...


	18. Podstępny Ślizgon

Lucjusz wkradł się do swojej sypialni, wiedząc, że Severus i Hermiona zaczęli bez niego kilka godzin temu. Cicho otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na dwoje całujących się, nagich na kołdrze.

Lucjusz ukradkiem podszedł do krzesła, rozebrał się i usiadł, wyczarowując swój ulubiony drink i zaczął obciągać sobie mocno, obserwując, jak poruszają się razem.

Został przez nich nazwany podstępnym Ślizgonem, kiedy byli pochłonięci całowaniem się.

Severus zaczął skubać płatek ucha Hermiony i obserwował rozgrzane oczy Lucjusza i jego płaczącą męskość.

\- Hermiono, kochanie, podstępny ślizgon wrócił. Czy powinniśmy pozwolić mu się przyłączyć, czy sprawić, by cierpiał? - Severus warknął cicho, gdy jego palec przesunął się po jej spoconych plecach i przewrócił je.

Hermiona sapnęła z zaskoczenia na Lucjusza, który do tej pory rozkładał nogi, głaszcząc sobie penisa.

Lucjusz zobaczył, jaka była mokra i że Severus wkładał wielki wysiłek, aby powoli cierpiała, kiedy jego palce wędrowały w górę i w dół jej boków.

Hermiona mruknęła i wygięła się w objęciach Severusa. 

\- Proszę Severusie... potrzebuję... - uciszył ją gorącym pocałunkiem.

Lucjusz jęknął przyjemnie, gdy patrzył, jak Severus dotyka Hermiony aż do orgazmu. Na jego widok osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny i poczuł się wyczerpany.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc jak Lucjusz siedział bezwładnie na krześle. 

\- Twój ślizgoński stary chłopiec.

Severus naparł na Hermionę, sprawiając, że jęknęła, ciesząc się chwilą tylko z nim. Owinęła nogi wokół niego, gdy poruszali się razem w rytmie, który im się podobał.

Lucjusz zaskomlał, kiedy ponownie zmienili pozycje, ponieważ czuł się wykluczony z ich uprawiania miłości. 

\- No dalej, Severusie, to są tortury.

\- W takim razie powinieneś tu być, kiedy zaczynaliśmy - burczy Severus, słuchając z przyjemnością dźwięków Hermiony.

Severus ponownie zmienił pozycje, kiedy usiadła na nim i prowadził ją, opierając ręce na jej biodrach. Jej głowa odrzuciła się do tyłu, gdy sapnęła, czując zbliżający się drugi orgazm. Mocno osiągnęli punkt kulminacyjny, gdy upadła na jego spocone ciało.

Ramiona Severusa owinęły się wokół niej ciasno, gdy wstrzymały oddech.

Lucjusz wstał niepewnie i skierował się do zaniedbanego łóżka.

Zaplątali się w prześcieradła i patrzyli, jak Lucjusz wchodzi do środka.

\- Czy jesteś gotowa na kolejną rundę, najdroższa? - Zamruczał do ucha Hermiony, głaszcząc jej włosy.

Pochyliła się, by mocno pocałować Lucjusza, kiedy trzymał ją, ku wielkiej konsternacji Severusa, gdy poczuł, jak jego kutas znowu stwardniał.

\- Czy przyniosłeś eliksir wzmacniający, jak prosiłem? - zapytał Severus, gdy ułożył je wygodnie.

\- Gdybyś tylko spojrzał na to leży na stoliku nocnym blisko ciebie - Lucjusz wskazał ciemną, zakorkowaną zieloną fiolkę z napisem: Eliksir Wzmacniający.

Severus spojrzał uważnie na fiolkę, a potem z powrotem na Lucjusza: 

\- Kiedy ją tam umieściłeś? Zauważyłbym to.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy cieszył się uwagą, jaką poświęciła mu Hermiona. 

\- To było zanim oboje rozpoczęliście świętowanie beze mnie. Nie bez powodu nazywam się Podstępnym Ślizgonem!


	19. Kostki poplamione szminką

\- Proszę, czy możemy się kochać?

Szepnął jej go ucha, gdy mocno go przytulała, z głową opartą na jego piersi, a we włosach spoczywała żółta wstążka. Jej palce bawiły się guzikami jego surduta, jakby były najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, a jej policzki oznaczone były rumieńce, który zdawał się zdradzać wszystkie jej emocje.

Poruszyła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy i tak właśnie jej zarumieniona twarz dała mu powieść o jej emocjach, a jego oczy przemówiły monologiem, mówiąc jej wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć i zabijając wszelkie wątpliwości, które mogły krążyć wokół jej umysłu.

Nagle nabrała pewności siebie, obejmując jego dłonie i przygładając jego palce do ust, namaszczając każdą kostkę pocałunkiem umazanym szminką i miękkim, ale rozkazującym głosem.

\- Przynieś mi mój strap-on.


	20. Palcówka

Dwóch najmłodszych profesorów Hogwartu spojrzało w dół stołu w Wielkiej Sali, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego Hermiona zawsze próbuje usiąść obok Snape'a - powiedział Neville, potrząsając głową.

\- Założe się, że mówi mu do ucha o budżecie i programie nauczania - Harry westchnął. - Prawdopodobnie robi mu się gorąco i nudno jednocześnie.

\- Nie badź obrzydliwy, Harry - odpadł Neville - Myślisz, że on pachnie?

\- Możemy ją zapytać - Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na Hermionę, której twarz była zaróżowiona, i dźgnął swoją tartę z melasą z niepotrzebną siłą.

_W międzyczasie_

Dłoń Severusa przesunęła się w górę uda Hermiony, zatrzymując się kiedy dotarłą do celu.

\- Żadnych majtek, profesor Granger? Jakie to niegrzeczne - mruknął, wsuwając palcę pomiędzy jej śliskie fałdy i szukając wrażliwego guzka jej łechtaczki. Uśmiechnął się, gdy sapnęła i rozszerzyła nogi, umożliwając mu lepszy dostęp. - Ostrożnie, twoi znajomi się mogą zorientować, co się dzieje na ich oczach.

\- Severusie - wyszeptała, zaciskając rękę na łyżce. - O Boże.

Severus nieubłagalnie dokuczał jej, obserwujac z rozbawieniem, jak usiłowała zachować ciszę i spokój, z niecierpliwością czakając na koniec kolacji, kiedy sam zechce czerpać przyjemność z jej ciała.


	21. Noc w domu

Hermiona szybko wróciła do Malfoy Manor. Miała w swoich bagażach kilka różnych eliksirów do wypróbowania od George'a.  
Lucjusz i Severus chodzili tam i z powrotem, czekając, aż ich żona wróci do domu.   
\- Powinna już tu być.  
\- Wiem!- Severus warknął na niego. Zostali poddani kwarantannie we Dworze od czasu burzy śnieżnej.  
Hermiona szybko wpadła do środka bez tchu. Położyła wszystkie swoje paczki na stole w jadalni.   
\- Czy to zdobyłaś? - wpadli, prosząc ją z entuzjazmem.  
Hermiona z zaciekawieniem uniosła brew, zauważając, że obaj mężowie czują się szczególnie dobrze. Wzięła głęboki oddech, sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła eliksir George'a, będący mieszanką rumu, firewhsky i piwa imbirowego.  
\- Tak! I masz popcorn? - Severus zapytał ją, kiedy wyciągnęła torebkę popcornu Cheeto.  
\- Coś nowego, co możemy wypróbować!


	22. Przysługa

Draco Malfoy szedł przez Ministerstwo Magii w kierunku Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, aby znaleźć Hermione Granger. Ludzie pozdrawiali go, gdy przechodził korytarzami. Tyle się zmieniło od zakończenia wojny trzy lata temu. Draco pracował w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów od ubiegłego roku. Po wojnie, zrobił sobie sześciomiesięczne wakacje, by przemyśleć co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Jego rodzice wybrali się na długi urlop na greckie wyspy. Jego ojciec wrócił, jego matka nie. Zadurzyła się, jak wyjaśnił ojciec w młodym muzyku, który występował w ośrodku, w którym się zatrzymali i postanowiła nie wyjeżdżać. Lucjusz ciężko to przyjął, ale nie winił Narcyzy za to, że nie chce wrócić do Londynu.

Draco zapukał do drzwi biura Hermiony, ale nie czekał na zaproszenie.- Granger, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Po zakończeniu wojny Hermionie zaoferowano taką posadę w Ministerstwie, jaką chciała. Udało jej się poprawić już jakość życia domowych skrzatów. Jej następnym projektem, nad którym pracowała było zniesienie prawa anty-wilkołaczego, które uniemożliwiało im uzyskanie zatrudnienia.

Głowa Hermiony poderwała się do góry. - Draco, nie uważasz, że powinieneś nazywać mnie po imieniu?

Draco potrząsnął głową i zamknął drzwi. – Nie. Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - Och, nie wiem, mogłoby to być miłe.

\- Dobrze, Hermiono. - Draco pozwolił, by jej imię przeszło mu przez gardło.

\- Czego chcesz, Malfoy?- Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Muszę prosić cię o przysługę- chłopak zaśmiał się i usiadł, nadal miętosząc jej pióro w dłoni.

\- Co to za przysługa?- dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

– Chcę byś porozmawiała z moim ojcem- westchnął.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie jest już sobą. Nie opuścił dworu od końca wojny. Jeżeli nie liczyć jego wypadów do pubu.

Hermiona była zaskoczona tą wiadomością.

\- Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat twój ojciec nie zrobił nic poza wałęsaniem się wokół dworu?

\- Nie, najpierw rzucił się w wir pracy, starając się przywrócić dobre imię nazwisku Malfoy. Kiedy matka opuściła go, zaczął się pogrążać.

\- Dlaczego miałabym z nim porozmawiać? On i ja nie jesteśmy właściwie przyjaciółmi ani nie mamy wspólnych znajomych, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Proszę, próbowałem już wszystkiego. Obawiam się, że wkrótce zacznie układać moje życie. Już dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że moja dziewczyna nie jest dla mnie wystarczająco dobra. A może to ja nie jestem dla niej wystarczająco dobry? - powiedział Draco, potrząsając głową.

Hermiona nie była pewna, jak może pomóc, ale ta rozpacz w oczach Draco...

\- Postaram się z nim porozmawiać, ale nie obiecuje, że będę w stanie pomóc.

\- Dziękuję Miona - powiedział.

Jej oczy pociemniały. - Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów, Fretko!

Draco uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Przepraszam, nigdy więcej nie będę używał takiego określenia w stosunku do ciebie, Granger.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. - Gdzie twój ojciec będzie dzisiaj?

\- W Dziurawym Kotle. Zwykle udaje się tam około szóstej.

\- Dobra, pójdę i zobaczę, co mogę zrobić- westchnęła.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej. – Dziękuję - powiedział, kierując się do wyjścia. – Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie wiedział, że cię wysłałem.

Hermiona skinęła głową. – W porządku.

*~*~*~*

Po pracy, Hermiona wróciła do swojego mieszkania w Londynie, wzięła prysznic i przebrała się w jasny sweterek w paski i ciemne dżinsy. Zrobiła sobie stosowny makijaż, podkreśliła oczy konturówką i użyła jasnej szminki. Przejrzała się w lustrze. Wyglądała na starszą niż dwadzieścia lat, które miała, co było dobre, ponieważ nie chciała wyglądać jak dziecko, starając się rozmawiać z panem Malfoyem.

Dotarła pod Dziurawy Kocioł o szóstej trzydzieści. Wyliczyła, że to da Lucjuszowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na wypicie kilku drinków i być może będzie bardziej skłonny, aby z nią porozmawiać. Weszła i pomachała Tomowi, rozglądając się po barze.

Znalazła go przy stoliku w rogu z butelką ognistej whisky i szklaneczką. Butelka była już pusta w jednej czwartej. Hermiona pokręciła tylko głową. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, gdy wyszło na jaw, że Lucjusz Malfoy był w rzeczywistości szpiegiem ministerstwa, w czasie pierwszej wojny, a także drugiej. Lucjusz wiedział, że Voldemort zniszczyłby Magiczny Świat wraz z większością mugolskiego, gdyby mu się udało. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, lubił on mugolski świat, a zwłaszcza giełdę i nie chciał widzieć, jak jest unicestwiany. Ryzykował życiem swojej rodziny, prawie tracąc przy tym Draco, by poznać tajemnice Voldemorta i przekazywać je Zakonowi Feniksa. Tylko kilka osób wiedziało o roli Lucjusza- Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Szalonooki Moody. Zagrał swoją rolę bardzo przekonująco. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, sześć miesięcy po wojnie, bardzo niewiele osób wierzyło mu, nawet jeśli dowody potwierdzały jego historię. Większość ludzi zaakceptowała to, że Malfoyowie byli szpiegami, ale pozostali tacy, którzy nadal wzdrygali się przy którymś z Malfoyów.

Jak zawsze nienagannie ubrany.- Przynajmniej to pozostało niezmienne – pomyślała Hermiona, kiedy przypadkowo przechodziła obok jego stolika, mając nadzieję, że ją zauważy. Jeśli odezwałaby się pierwsza, mogłoby to wydać się podejrzane, że jest tutaj.

\- Panna Granger?- Powiedział zdziwiony.

\- Pan Malfoy, jak miło pana tutaj spotkać.- Hermiona starała się wyglądać na zaskoczoną.

– Jesteś z kimś umówiona?- Lucjusz spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Nie, po prostu wpadłam na drinka- pokręciła lekko głową.

\- Zatem usiądź, nikt nie powinien pić sam - powiedział, wskazując miejsce naprzeciw siebie.

\- O tak, już musi być pijany skoro poprosił, żebym z nim usiadła - pomyślała Hermiona, siadając na krześle. - A dlaczego pan pije sam?

\- Nikt nie chce siedzieć ze mną - machnął ręką w kierunku baru.

\- Ja tak - powiedziała Hermiona, dając znak barmanowi, żeby przyniósł drugą szklaneczkę.

\- Nigdy bym nie myślał, że pani pije, panno Granger - powiedział Lucjusz nalewając jej kolejkę.

\- Proszę, mów do mnie Hermiona. Zwykle nie piję dużo, ale lubię od czasu do czasu sobie pofolgować, panie Malfoy - powiedziała z uśmiechem, upijając swoją porcje whisky.

\- Proszę, jeśli mamy zamiar się razem upić to nalegam byś mówiła do mnie Lucjusz - uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Tak więc, Lucjuszu, co ostatnio robiłeś w swoim życiem? - zapytała, starając się nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Nic - powiedział chłodno.

– Nic. Nic przez cały czas. Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.- Hermiona uniosła brwi.

– Pomagam finansowo znajomemu w rozkręceniu jego apteki- westchnął Lucjusz.

\- Tak, pamiętam Draco mówił mi, że Severus wreszcie otwiera własny sklep. Nie miałam pojęcia, że mu pomagasz.

Lucjusz nalał sobie następną kolejkę. – Początkowo nie chciał zaakceptować mojej pomocy, ale jego chęć do tego przedsięwzięcia była zbyt wielka, więc przełknął swoją dumę i poprosił mnie o pomoc.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że Severus mógłby kiedykolwiek przełknąć swoją dumę, jak to ująłeś.- Hermiona również opróżniła swoją szklaneczkę.

\- Kiedy chcesz czegoś wystarczająco mocno, robisz rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej byś nie pomyślał, że możesz zrobić.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Lucjusz nie chce już więcej mówić o Severusie. Nalała kolejkę dla obojga. - Doceniam to, co ty i twoja rodzina zrobiliście - powiedziała cicho. Wypili duszkiem swoje porcje i nalali sobie następną. Butelka była prawie pusta.

\- Jak mają sie sprawy w Departamencie Regulacji i Kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami? -zapytał Lucjusz, zmieniając temat.

\- Dają satysfakcję, ale także frustrują w tym samym czasie. Trudno zmienić stare prawa - powiedziała Hermiona, wychylając szklaneczkę. Straciła rachubę ile ich już wypiła. Szumiało jej w głowie, ale naprawdę cieszyła ją rozmowa z Lucjuszem. - Myślę, że dużo zmieniam. Chciałabym tylko móc wprowadzać zmiany szybciej.

\- Słyszałem, że starasz się zmienić prawa dotyczące wilkołaków.

\- Staram się, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczałam. Myślę, że jakaś grupa ludzi próbuje mnie powstrzymać. Wydaje mi się, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt wiele korupcji w tym departamencie - powiedziała Hermiona cichym niewyraźnym głosem.- Ale jestem zdeterminowana, by zmienić to barbarzyńskie prawo.

\- Jestem pewien, że ci się uda. Masz ochotę na kolejną butelkę?- zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała niewyraźnie, machając pustą butelką w stronę Toma, prosząc o następną.

\- Może powinniśmy wziąć też coś do jedzenia?

Oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły. - Mmm, miałabym ochotę na krem brûlée. Czy oni to tutaj mają? – zapytała chichocząc.

\- Dla Ciebie będą mieli.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Jesteś taki słodki. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej - posłała mu zalotny uśmiech.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi. - Sądzę, panno Granger, że jesteś pijana.

\- Nazywam się Hermiona i nie jestem dość pijana - powiedziała otwierając nową butelkę, która pojawiła się na stole.- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze się bawiłam pijąc.

\- Kim jestem, żeby Ci odmawiać- powiedział, biorąc butelkę i nalewając sobie kolejnego drinka.

*~*~*~*

Gdy Hermina obudziła się, była w obcym łóżku i kręciło jej się w głowie.- O bogowie, co ja zrobiłam? - Szepnęła. Poczuła czyjeś ciało tuż obok swojego. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie bojąc się tego, co może zobaczyć. Ale, co to był za widok! Lucjusz spał obok niej, a jego długie, platynowe, lekko zmierzwione włosy okalały jego twarz. Wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z okładki mugolskiego romansidła.

\- Wspaniały... - szepnęła Hermiona, a następnie wpadła w panikę. - Muszę się stąd wydostać- szybko i cicho zaczęła szukać swoich ubrań, które wydawały się być porozrzucane dosłownie wszędzie.

Lucjusz obudził się i widział jak Hermiona zbiera swoje ubrania. - Nie zamierzałaś wyjść bez pożegnania, prawda?- Zamarła, w trakcie podnoszenia majtek, dając Lucjuszowi wspaniały widok na jej nagie pośladki.

Odwróciła się powoli otwierając oczy.- Cześć - powiedziała cichym głosem.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.

Hermiona usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Pokój nadal wirował. - Co się stało ubiegłej nocy?

\- Co pamiętasz ostatnie?- zapytał Lucjusz, siadając.

\- Pamiętam, jak zamawialiśmy kolejną butelkę ognistej whisky- zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czy pamiętasz krem brûlée?

\- Nie - potrząsnęła głową.

Brew Lucjusza powędrowała w górę. – Interesujące. Czy pamiętasz jak tu dotarliśmy?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy próbując sobie przypomnieć. – Nie - powiedziała słabym głosem.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. – Czy pamiętasz jak grałem dla ciebie na fortepianie?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i pokręciła głową, jej policzki szybko przybrały miły odcień czerwieni.

\- Nas na szczycie fortepianu? - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze szerzej.

Hermiona złapała się za głowę. - O, bogowie.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem z kobietą, która wyginałaby się w taki sposób. Czy ćwiczysz jogę? - Zapytał, chichocząc.

Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka. - Dobrze, wystarczy. Muszę wyjść- w pośpiechu włożyła majtki i dżinsy, kierując się do drzwi i potykając się po drodze.

Lucjusz wyskoczył z łóżka, szybko znalazł swoje spodnie, i podążył za Hermioną.

Hermiona znalazła swój sweter na schodach, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest jej biustonosz, buty, czy różdżka.

Draco wyszedł z pokoju, gdy Hermiona w pośpiechu wkładała na siebie sweter. Widział, że jej włosy są w nieładzie, ubranie pogniecione i dokładnie wiedział, co się stało. - Granger, miałeś z nim porozmawiać, a nie z nim spać!

Hermiona skrzywiła się. - Przykro mi, nie planowałam tego.

\- Co się dokładnie stało? - zapytał, zagradzając jej drogę.

\- Nie pamiętam! - zepchnęła go z drogi, zbiegła po schodach otwierając z rozmachem drzwi. Niedobrze, to wyjście do ogrodu, a nie frontowe.

\- Cholera jasna, co teraz? – Próbowała sie aportować, ale bez różdżki, nic się nie stało.

Draco i Lucjusz patrzyli się na nią stojąc w drzwiach, Draco śmiał się. – Może jednak wejdziesz, zjesz śniadania, znajdziesz resztę swoich rzeczy, a następnie będziesz mogła wybiec stąd zażenowana. - Droczył się z nią Lucjusz. 

Ramiona Hermiony opadły w poczuciu porażki. Niechętnie odwróciła się i weszła do środka. Co innego mogła zrobić?

~*~*~*~*

Lucjusz i Severus siedzieli przy stole w bibliotece w Malfoy Manor. Severus przyszedł, jak co tydzień, by omówić sprawy związane z nową apteką. Lucjusz mówił dużo o Hermionie nim przeszedł do interesów.

\- Jest intrygującą osobą. Chciałbym zobaczyć ją ponownie – przyznał Lucjusz.

Severus prychnął, patrząc na niego znad dokumentów. - Czy nadal jest nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko?

\- Trochę. Zdaje się myśleć, że korupcja opanowała dział przechwytywania wilkołaków.

Severus skinął głową, przyznając rację. Nie oderwał jednak wzroku od dokumentów. - Ma rację, tak jest, ale żeby dzielić się z tobą takimi informacjami?

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową. - Nie, była zbyt pijana, by o tym myśleć.

Severus poderwał głowę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Panna Granger pijana? Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

\- O tak. I była bardzo urocza - powiedział Lucjusz w zamyśleniu, gdy przed oczami przebiegł mu obraz Hermiony.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. - Urocza? Hmm, interesujący dobór słów jak na ciebie. Widzę, że cię oczarowała.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi. - Nie bądź śmieszny.

\- To nie ja używam takich słów jak urocza, rozkoszna, cudna. Panna Granger zawojowała twoje serce.

\- Hermiona. - Lucjusz powiedział sam do siebie.

Severus wzniósł ręce do góry. - O tym mówię.

\- Trzymając ją w ramionach, kiedy spała, zrozumiałem, że coś się we mnie obudziło, chciaż myślałem, że już nigdy tego nie poczuję.

Severus potrząsnął głową nad przyjacielem. - Nie spodoba jej się gnieżdżenie we dworze. Będziesz musiał zabrać ją gdzieś indziej niż Dziurawy Kocioł.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? - Powiedział Lucjusz ze złością.

\- Po prostu przypominam ci, że rzadko opuszczałeś dwór, od kiedy Narcyza odeszła.

\- To nie ma z nią związku.

Severus uniósł brwi. – A więc dlaczego?

Lucjusz nic nie powiedział i zaczął przeglądać papiery Severusa. - Czy naprawdę potrzebujesz tyle pieniędzy na otwarcie apteki?

Severus spojrzał na swego przyjaciela. O czym nie mówi mu Lucjusz? - Tak, dużo składników jest bardzo rzadkich i drogich. Dlaczego zmieniasz temat?

\- Ponieważ nie chcę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie - powiedział Lucjusz nonszalancko.

Severus potrząsnął głową, wiedział, kiedy nie naciskać na Lucjusza. - Większość tych składników może leżeć długi czas, o ile będą prawidłowo przechowywane – stwierdził, wracając do swojego biznes planu.

\- Może powinienem wysłać jej sowę – rzekł Lucjusz w zamyśleniu, patrząc znad papierów.

Severus ścisnął grzbiet nosa. - Zachowujesz się jak napalony piątoroczny. Czy nie możesz jej po prostu poprosić, żeby z tobą gdzieś wyszła. Robisz z igły widły. I czy możemy teraz wrócić do przedyskutowania spraw, które są istotne!

Lucjusz uniósł brew, patrząc na papiery jeszcze raz. - Ile potrzebujesz ode mnie, aby pokryć koszty uruchomienia?

*~*~*~*

Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś na sowę mojego ojca? - Draco wpadł do biura Hermiony w środę rano.

\- Dzień dobry tobie także Draco – Hermiona uniosła głowę znad swoich papierów.

\- On jest znów posępny! Miałaś z nim porozmawiać, nie z nim spać, a potem nie zobaczyć go nigdy więcej! - Powiedział, podchodząc gwałtownie do jej biurka.

\- Draco, on wysłał mi sowę zaledwie dwa dni temu i szczerze mówiąc, nie mam zamiaru spotkać się z twoim ojcem ponownie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Czy naprawdę próbujesz mnie wyswatać ze swoim ojcem? Nie mamy nic wspólnego - zaczęło ją to trochę złościć. Prawdę powiedziawszy, była tak zażenowana swoim zachowaniem, że nie chciała stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem ponownie.

\- Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - powiedział, rzucając jej malfoyowski uśmieszek.

\- Nie pleć bzdur! - Warknęła Hermiona.

\- Wystarczy, że dasz mu jeszcze jedną szansę - prosił Draco.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Proszę. Wystarczy, że dasz mu jeszcze jedną szansę - powiedział Draco, mając minę zbitego psa.

\- Przemyślę to.

*~*~*~*

\- Tak więc, kim on jest, Hermiono? - Zapytał Harry, śmiejąc się z niej trochę. Hermiona była nie w humorze przez cały tydzień. On i Ron przyszli dowiedzieć się, co ją tak męczyło.

\- Nikt. Wątpię, żebym jeszcze go zobaczyła - powiedziała Hermiona, szorując kuchenny stół. Sprzątała, od kiedy tylko wróciła do domu z pracy. Szybko zmieniła robocze ubranie na znoszone mugolskie ciuchy, idealne przy porządkach. Draco odwiedzał ją w biurze codziennie, prosząc o ponowne spotkanie z ojcem. Traciła już zdrowy rozsądek. Poddała się i na siłę wysłała sowę do Lucjusza, byle tylko Draco się od niej odczepił.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że nikt. Robisz tak duże porządki tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś przygnębiona - powiedział Ron.

Hermiona rzuciła szmatę, którą używała, do zlewu. - Nie jestem smutna. To miejsce jest brudne i czasami magia nie wysprząta tego tak jak chcę.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli po sobie i pokręcili głowami. - Co się wydarzyło piątkowej nocy?

\- Nic - odpowiedziała, biorąc płyn do mycia szyb.

\- Nie zachowuj się jakby nic się nie stało - rzekł Harry podążając wraz z Ronem za nią do salonu.

\- Jesteś śmieszny Harry – stwierdziła, pryskając na lustro.

\- Czy aby na pewno? Zachowujesz się jak moja mama, kiedy sprowadzam kogoś do domu - powiedział Ron.

Hermiona przestała czyścić lustro i zmrużyła oczy. - Obaj jesteście niedorzeczni.

\- Hermiono, po prostu powiedz nam, co się stało - powiedział Harry.

Zanim Hermiona miała szansę odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Kto to może być? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. Otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła w nich Lucjusza. Oniemiała. Był ubrany w bardzo eleganckie szaty. Wyglądał jak z magazynu o modzie. Trzymał w ręce kilkanaście fioletowych tulipanów.

\- Czy mogę wejść? - zapytał, wręczając jej kwiaty.

Ron i Harry stanęli za Herminą, by zobaczyć, kto stoi w drzwiach. Szczęki im opadły, gdy zorientowali się, kto to jest.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Hermiona z roztargnieniem wzięła tulipany.

\- Mamy randkę.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. - Nie, nie mamy!

\- Tak, mamy. Umówiliśmy się w piątek wieczorem - pochylił się i wyszeptał - po kremie brûlée.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. - Nie pamiętam piątkowej nocy zbyt dobrze - powiedziała, przykładając dłoń do głowy.

\- Wierzę, powiedziałaś: Musimy to powtórzyć w następny piątek.

\- Nie pamiętam tego. Przykro mi, że przeszedłeś taki kawał drogi, ale nie jestem odpowiednio ubrana, by iść na randkę dziś wieczorem.

\- Przeczuwałem, że możesz coś takiego powiedzieć, więc przyniosłem to. - Lucjusz, przesunął się na bok, a skrzat z torbą na ubrania i pudełkiem na buty zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Nie martw się, zapłaciłem jej za to, że tu ze mną przyszła.

Oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Możemy teraz wejść?

\- Pozwól mu wejść - szepnął Harry. 

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w jego zdradzieckie oczy. 

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Harry!

\- Pozwól im wejść, Hermiono, zanim sąsiedzi zaczną szpiegować. Mieszkasz w mugolskiej dzielnicy - wtrącił się Ron.

\- Oh, na miłość... wchodźcie - westchnęła pokonana.

Lucjusz wszedł i skinął głową Harry'emu i Ronowi. - Dobry wieczór panie Potter, panie Weasley.

\- Panie Malfoy - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałabym, że dobry - rzuciła z przekąsem Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, dlaczego nie pokażesz Tippy swojego pokoju. Mogłabyś przygotować się na randkę - powiedział Lucjusz bardzo miłym głosem.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że wyjdę z tobą dziś wieczorem - powiedziała, prawie tupnęła nogą na znak protestu.

Lucjusz uniósł brew. - Boisz się? Wychodziliśmy już wcześniej.

\- To nie była randka, tylko przypadkowe spotkanie, które zakończyło się źle – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Sądziłem, że zakończyło się dość dobrze. Może, dlatego, że nie pamiętasz, co się stało po tym, jak opuściliśmy pub.

\- Proszę przestań już mówić - powiedziała cicho.

\- Hermiono, nie gniewaj się na mnie, ale myślę, że powinnaś wyjść z nim jeszcze raz.

Hermiona skierowała spojrzenie na Rona. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie ty mówisz coś takiego.

Ron wzniósł ręce w obronie. - Słuchając waszego droczenia, wyglądało to tak jakbyście już byli parą.

\- Zdrajca – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem.

Harry skulił się nieco i spojrzał na Hermionę. - W pewnym sensie muszę zgodzić się z Ronem. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy podoba mi się myśl, że wy oboje....

Przerwał mu Lucjusz. - Widzisz, nawet twoi przyjaciele przyznają mi rację. Teraz Tippy, weź pannę Granger do jej pokoju i pomóż przygotować się na naszą randkę – polecił.

\- Tak, panie - odpowiedział mały elf. Hermiona bezradnie powlekła się do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać. Mijając Rona i Harry'ego rzuciła im mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Może powinnyśmy wyjść nim wróci? - szepnął Ron do Harry'ego

\- Nie, chcę go najpierw o coś spytać - kiwnął głową w stronę Lucjusza. - Jakie są jego intencje.

\- Co! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Hermiona, zabiłaby cię gdyby tu była i słyszała, co mówisz - odszeptał Ron.

\- Racja. Chcę także zobaczyć, co jej kupił - szepnął Harry.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że was słyszę, prawda? - mruknął zażenowany Lucjusz.

Harry zwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Przepraszam, panie Malfoy. Nie chcieliśmy być nieuprzejmi, po prostu...

\- Jest pan ostatnią osobą, jaką spodziewaliśmy się zobaczyć w drzwiach Hermiony. Nie, że nie spodziewaliśmy się kogoś - zakończył Ron.

Ron i Harry zawarli pokój z Malfoyami rok temu, gdy ich prawdziwy udział w wojnie został ujawniony.

\- Rozumiem. Nie mam zamiaru jej ranić. Chcę ją tylko uszczęśliwić - stwierdził Lucjusz.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry. To była odpowiedz, jaką chciał usłyszeć.

*~*~*~*

Hermiona przeglądała się w lustrze. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak dobrze wyglądała. Lucjusz kupił jej czerwoną, jedwabną sukienkę wiązaną na szyi, z głębokim dekoltem i rozcięciem po boku. Nigdy nie kupiłaby sobie czegoś podobnego. Wsunęła czerwone buty od Prady i zapięła czarny naszyjnik. Wyglądała jakby była warta grzechu. - To bardzo zły pomysł - szepnęła do lustra.

\- Słucham, panienko? - zapytała Tippy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do skrzata. - Nic, twój pan jest bardzo wspaniałomyślny.

\- Bo panienkę lubi. Był zestresowany w tym tygodniu.

\- Zestresowany? Myślałam, że ma depresję?

\- O nie, nie depresję.

\- Dlaczego Draco powiedział, że był przygnębiony? - szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Ponieważ... - Tippy zamilkła. Jej zadaniem było zachowanie tajemnic pana. - Pozwól mi uczesać ci włosy.

Hermiona była zdezorientowana. Odniosła wrażenie, że było coś, czego Draco nie mówił jej o swoim ojcu.

Kiedy Hermina wyszła z sypialni wszystkie oczy były skierowane na nią. Harry'emu i Ronowi opadły szczęki z zachwytu. Oczy Lucjusza lekko się zaszkliły.

\- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo, wiedziałem, że będziesz niesamowita w tej sukni - powiedział Lucjusz.

Hermiona okręciła sie dookoła. Nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjść i pozwolić tej dwójce udać się na ich randkę – stwierdził Harry, całując ją w policzek. - Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Hermiono - powiedział Ron. - Nie rób nic, czego ja bym nie zrobił - powiedział mrugając.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, kiedy wychodzili.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy sobie nie pójdą. - Lucjusz chwycił Hermionę w pasie i złożył na jej ustach zmysłowy pocałunek.

\- Bądź miły, są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie widziałaś jak na ciebie patrzyli, gdy wychodzili. Myślałem, że będę musiał o ciebie walczyć.

Hermiona roześmiała się. - Więc, gdzie dzisiaj wieczorem idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz - powiedział, wziął ją za ramię i aportował się.

Pojawili się w pięknym ogrodzie. - Bardzo ładne miejsce - powiedziała Hermiona i rozejrzała się dookoła. Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła fontannę. - To jest twój ogród! Myślałam, że idziemy do restauracji?

\- Proszę, chodź ze mną. – Przeszli dookoła dużego, starego krzewu różanego, gdzie już czekał na nich mały stolik ze świecami.

\- Tu jest pięknie, ale dlaczego jesteśmy właśnie tutaj? - Zapytała Hermiona. Coś było nie tak i Lucjusz unikał odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Chcesz trochę wina? - Zapytał, wysuwając dla niej krzesło.

\- To byłoby miłe. - Hermiona mentalnie potrząsnęła głową. Nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Westchnęła w duchu. Coś się nie zgadzało. Lucjusz nie wydawał się być w depresji. Faktem jest, że zachowuje się jak przebiegły Ślizgon, to jasne. Nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na tą randkę, a jednak tu była.

Nalał jej wina i usiadł. Tippy i inny skrzat pojawili się z różnymi gatunkami serów, kawiorem, toastami i sucharkami.

\- To wygląda wyśmienicie - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy zobaczyła jedzenie.

\- Chciałem, żeby nasza druga randka była bardziej romantyczna niż pierwsza.

\- Nie mieliśmy pierwszej randki - podkreśliła.

\- Tak, mieliśmy - droczył się z nią.

Hermiona roześmiała się. - Dobrze, mieliśmy randkę. Nie ma sensu kłócić się z tobą - podniosła kieliszek wina. - Obym tym razem ją zapamiętała.

\- Postaram się, żeby tak było - uśmiechnął się i trącił kieliszki.

\- Jak szlachetnie z twojej strony - powiedziała i upiła łyk.

\- Cii, nie pozwól, by ktoś się o tym dowiedział - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wziął łyk wina.

Zjedli wspaniałą kolację. Nie szczędził wydatków na danie główne i podał świeże homary, z zieloną sałatą i opiekanymi ziemniakami. Prowadzili miłą konwersację i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Był bardzo czarujący, nie było łatwo zapomnieć tego Lucjusza, którego spotkała po raz pierwszy, kiedy miała wracać do Hogwartu. Świat nie był tak beztroski, jak miał miejsce to teraz. To nie był Lucjusz, który jadł z nią kolację... to był prawdziwy Lucjusz. Unikał jednak odpowiedzi na pytania, dotyczące jego pobytu w wiezieniu, które Hermiona próbowała podstępnie wpleść w rozmowę.

\- To była niesamowita kolacja - stwierdziła Hermiona, sącząc powoli wino.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostawiłaś trochę miejsca na deser.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Tak, co jemy?

\- Cóż, miałem zamiar podać krem brûlée. Pomyślałem jednak, że to może być trochę trywialne, więc zdecydowałem się na sernik z truskawkami.

\- Brzmi świetnie. - Kiedy to powiedziała, skrzaty przyniosły deser z dzbankiem świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

Lucjusz patrzył na nią, kiedy jadła jej deser. Z każdym kęsem wydawała z siebie pomruki przyjemności. To było bardzo podniecające.

\- Hermiono?

\- Tak? - zapytała, kończąc kawę.

\- Spędziłem z tobą bardzo uroczy wieczór.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Ja także. Szkoda tylko, że dobiega już końca.

Lucjusz wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Wcale nie musi.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Nie chciała się jeszcze z nim rozstawać, ale nie chciała popełnić tego samego błędu dwa razy. Nie była gotowa, by spać z Lucjuszem ... dzisiaj. - Tak, musi. Spędziłam miły wieczór, ale...

Lucjusz machnął ręką. - Nie musisz sie tłumaczyć. Rozumiem.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą. - Dziękuję.

\- Dobrze. Pozwól mi odprowadzić cię do domu - powiedział i odsunął jej krzesło, po czym delikatnie wziął ją za rękę. Aportował oboje do salonu Hermiony. - Chciałbym spotkać się z tobą ponownie w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Też bym tego chciała.

\- Do zobaczenia, więc – szepnął, składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek i aportował się.

\- Cholera, myślę, że mogłabym się zakochać w Lucjuszu Malfoyu - powiedziała Hermiona głośno i nie miała pojęcia, co z tym fantem zrobić.

*~*~*~*

W poniedziałkowy poranek Hermiona jak burza wtargnęła do biura Dracona. - Draco - ryknęła na niego ze złością.

\- Co się stało Hermiono. - Wymruczał, w ogóle nie przejęty tonem jej głosu.

Pochyliła się nad jego biurkiem. - Czy nie wspominałeś mi, że twój ojciec nie opuszcza dworu?!

Wstał. - Tak, mówiłem.

\- Nie, powiedziałeś mi, że nie opuszcza dworu, a nie, że może go opuszczać!

\- Co za różnica? - Zapytał Draco zdezorientowany.

\- W piątek wieczorem zabrał mnie na prawie wymuszoną randkę.

Teraz był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. - Prawie wymuszoną?

\- Nie przerywaj.

\- Kupił mi suknię i buty. Wysłał swojego skrzata, by ułożył mi włosy. Przyniósł kwiaty i był miły dla Rona i Harry'ego.

Draco śmiał się. - Mam cię żałować, czy raczej być zazdrosnym?

Zignorowała jego komentarz. - Potem zjedliśmy pyszną kolację, w twoim ogrodzie!

\- To miłe miejsce.

\- Draco, nie o to tutaj chodzi. Czy on kiedykolwiek wychodził w inne miejsca niż Dziurawy Kocioł?

\- Nie, dlatego poprosiłem, abyś z nim porozmawiała. Nigdy nie wychodził z dworu. Cóż, z wyjątkiem piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy udał się do twojego domu. Zazwyczaj używa sieci Fiuu lub aportuje się.

\- Interesujące. - Hermiona myślała przez chwilę, uspokajając się nieco. - Czy kiedykolwiek wychodził do mugolskiego Londynu?

\- Nie, z tego co wiem, ale nie śledzę go.

Hermiona usiadła myśląc intensywnie. - Mój dom jest w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Ale trafił do niego bez problem. Coś jest nie tak. Myślę, że muszę porozmawiać z Lucjuszem, jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Słuchanie tego, jak wymawiasz jego imię jest trochę dziwne - powiedział Draco, również siadając. Był lekko zdezorientowany. Już sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Hermiona roześmiała się. - Ale to właśnie ty chciałeś, żebym poszła z nim na randkę.

\- Jestem skomplikowanym mężczyzną - powiedział z uśmiechem.

*~*~*~*

Po pracy, Hermiona zdecydowała się złożyć wizytę Lucjuszowi i dojść do sedna tej małej tajemnicy. Tippy otworzyła drzwi, Hermiona bardzo ucieszyła się na jej widok.

\- Cześć Tippy - powiedziała wesoło.

Oczy elfki zabłysły, kiedy zobaczyła, kto stoi w drzwiach. - Witaj, panienko. Poinformuję pana, że tutaj jesteś - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Hermiona zaśmiała się nieco. To była na pewno bardzo wyrazista skrzatka.

Tippy pojawiła się w mgnieniu oka. - Pan jest w swojej bibliotece, zabiorę cię do niego.

\- Dziękuję.

Tippy zaprowadziła ją do ogromnego pokoju, pokrytego regałami, które ciągnęły się od podłogi aż po sufit. Siedział w skórzanym fotelu, popijając brandy. Tippy znikła, pozostawiając Hermione i Lucjusza samych.

\- Hermiono, co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał, nie wstając z fotela. Intensywnie myślał o czymś, zanim pojawiła się Hermiona. Zauważył, że była jeszcze w roboczym ubraniu. - Cokolwiek, chce, to musi być ważne - pomyślał.

\- Przyszłam, bo muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Wskazał na inne krzesło obok niego. - Proszę usiądź. Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Nie dziękuję – odpowiedziała, po czym usiadła.

\- O co chcesz mnie zapytać?

\- Lucjuszu, dlaczego nie opuszczasz dworu? - Zapytała, nie owijając w bawełnę.

\- Opuszczam, wychodzę do Dziurawego Kotła - powiedział, biorąc łyk brandy.

\- Dlaczego nie wychodzisz nigdzie indziej? Skrzaty wykonują za ciebie wszystkie sprawunki. Spotykasz się z ludźmi tylko we własnym domu. Czy jest jakiś powód?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego? Czy to, dlatego, że jesteś atakowany? - Hermiona zastanawiała się czy może jakaś grupa Śmierciożerców, która pozostała na wolności stara się ukarać Lucjusza za jego rolę jako szpiega.

Westchnął ciężko. - To dlatego, że kobiety nie dają mi spokoju.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Kiedy mój rozwód został podany do wiadomości publicznej, poszedłem na Pokątną do Gringotta i byłem nagabywany przez kilka kobiet.

\- Nagabywany? Czego one chciały? - Zapytała zainteresowana.

\- Seksu, pieniędzy, małżeństwa. To było bardzo niepokojące i niewygodne - powiedział. Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie.

Hermiona trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Starała się go stłumić, ale nic nie pomagało. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam się śmiać, ale boisz się wyjść na zewnątrz, ponieważ kobiety rzucają się na Ciebie? Powinieneś raczej być zachwycony.

Oczy Lucjusza rozbłysły gniewem. - Dlaczego miałbym być zachwycony? Musiałem umieścić zaklęcia ochronne na dworze, z powodu prób włamania! Wszelkie sowy najpierw przekazuję Ministerstwu. Listy są sprawdzane pod kątem uroków, mikstur i wszelkiego rodzaju manipulacji.

Twarz Hermiony wyrażała tylko szok, rozbawienie dawno minęło. To był poważny problem. - Przykro mi, że się śmiałam, to było bardzo niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Nie znałam wagi problemu.

\- Chciałem zabrać cię do miłej restauracji, na jaką zasługujesz, ale obawiałem się, że zostaniesz zaatakowana, jeśli zostaniesz zobaczona w miejscu publicznym ze mną. Nie chcę, żeby groziło Ci niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ale przez trzy lata? To bardzo wytrwałe kobiety! – Stwierdziła Hermiona.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową. - Nigdy nie spotkałem tych samych kobiet dwa razy.

Hermiona starała się to rozgryźć. – Dlaczego, więc nie zaatakowały cię w pubie?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że nigdy nie wchodziłem przez drzwi. Tom pozwolił mi korzystać ze swojej prywatnej sieci Fiuu.

\- Czy one na pewno, nadal się za Tobą uganiają? Może twój ... umm, seksapil już tak na nie nie działa? Kiedy ostatni raz zostałeś zaatakowany? - Hermiona zalewała go strumieniem pytań.

\- W sobotę po południu, kiedy wyszłaś. Poszedłem na Pokątną, aby zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie Severus chce otworzyć sklep i zostałem zaatakowany przez trzy bardzo nadpobudliwe dziewczęta. Wyglądały jakby dopiero ukończyły Hogwart. Czy to jakaś zasada, że muszę być w centrum uwagi?

\- Nic o takiej nie słyszałam. Ale mając ją na uwadze, jak długo to już trwa? - Powiedziała Hermiona, pół żartem.

Lucjusz napił się więcej brandy i westchnął.

Hermiona pochyliła się i wzięła go za rękę. - Lucjuszu poradzę sobie z nadwyżką czarownic, które będą chciały mnie zaatakować. Bóg wie, że było ich wiele. Chodźmy i zobaczymy, co się stanie? Ostrzegłeś mnie, co może się stać, będę przygotowana.

\- Nie chcę ryzykować - powiedział Lucjusz ponuro.

Hermiona podniosła ręce do góry. - Alternatywą jest zamknięcie się we własnym dworze? Ile czasu minie zanim przejdą przez twoje ochronne uroki? A jak zaczną przychodzić za pośrednictwem Draco? Czy Ministerstwo robi coś z tym?

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią, tak jakby postradała zmysły. - Ministerstwo nic nie robi. Jedynym powodem, że przeglądają moja pocztę, jest to, że wysyłanie listów, które zawierają niedozwolone czary i eliksiry jest sprzeczne z prawem. Stałem się więźniem we własnym domu.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy z frustracji. - Przynajmniej jest przestronnie - powiedziała, próbując poprawić mu nastrój.

Lucjusz uniósł brew. - Bardzo, znalazłem tajne pokoje, o których nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieją.

To zwróciło uwagę Hermiony. - Naprawdę?

\- Kiedy mój pradziadek budował ten dom, miał wiele tajnych pokoi wliczonych w konstrukcje. Znalazłem juz kilkanaście, ale jest ich jeszcze więcej.

\- Do czego używał tych pokoi?

\- Nie jestem pewien, większość z nich jest pusta. Niektóre z nich miały szklane pojemniki. Domyślam się, że jeden z nich służył, jako laboratorium.

\- Fascynujące - powiedziała Hermiona zdziwiona.

\- Znalazłem oryginalny plan dworu w jednym z pokoi, ale sekretne pokoje nie były na nim oznakowane.

Hermiona spojrzała zamyślona. - Więc jak znalazłeś te, kilkanaście?

\- Przez przypadek i szczęście, ale ostatni odkryłem, gdy przeglądałem plan. Zauważyłem, że pokój jest mniejszy niż wskazuje na to plan. Więc zacząłem szukać. Zajęło mi to ponad godzinę, aby znalazłem przekładnię, która otworzyła jeden z regałów.

\- Zawsze intrygowały mnie tajne pokoje, odkąd byłam małą dziewczynką.

\- Może pomożesz mi znaleźć jeden z nich?

\- Naprawdę? Z przyjemnością! - Rzuciła Hermiona podekscytowana.

Lucjusz wstał z krzesła i zaoferował Hermionie rękę. - Zatem chodźmy do mojego gabinetu i i obejrzyjmy plany.

*~*~*~*~*

Studiowali plany więcej niż godzinę. Postanowili spróbować z jednym z pokoi na nieużywanym trzecim piętrze.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i ściągnęła robocze ubranie umieszczając je na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedziała. Zwróciła uwagę na jeden z pokoi. - Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować tutaj.

\- Dlaczego tutaj?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Losowo go wybrałam, ale donikąd nie dojdziemy studiując kawałki papieru.

Lucjusz przytaknął. Wyszli z gabinetu i udali się na trzecie piętro. Pokój, który wybrała Hermiona znajdował się na końcu długiego korytarza. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy je otworzyli. Pomieszczenie było wyposażone w ciężkie drewniane meble, które pokrywała spora warstwa kurzu.

\- Zgaduję, że skrzaty nie sprzątają tego domu zbyt często - powiedziała Hermiona, rozglądając się po zakurzonych meblach.

\- Większość pokoi na tym piętrze nie jest używana, więc powiedziałem im, aby się nie kłopotały ich sprzątaniem – odrzekł Lucjusz nonszalancko.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, brałam cię zawsze za czarodzieja, który chce, by jego dwór był nienaganny.

\- Dlaczego tak zakładałaś? Szkoda czasu i energii na sprzątanie pomieszczeń, których nikt nigdy nie zobaczy.

\- Właśnie widzę – powiedziała wesoło Hermiona.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. - Ty jesteś wyjątkiem. Nikt prócz mnie nie widział tego pokoju od dziesięcioleci.

\- Co za szkoda, meble tutaj są takie piękne, widać to nawet przez ten kurz. - Hermiona wzięła skrawek materiału i przetarła wierzch komody. - Ta pochodzi z szesnastego wieku, wykonana jest z dębu - podeszła do marmurowego stolika przy łóżku. - Ten tutaj jest francuski, osiemnasty wiek, także dąb z pięknym marmurowym blatem. Ach i drugi dopasowany do niego po przeciwnej stronie. Ten pokój jest prawdziwym skarbem - powiedziała podekscytowana.

Lucjusz patrzył na nią zafascynowany. - Skąd tyle wiesz o antykach?

Hermiona była raczej zażenowana swoją paplaniną o meblach. - Moja ciotka jest rzeczoznawcą, jest też właścicielem sklepu z antykami w Winchester. Spędzam z nią część lata, nauczyła mnie tyle o meblach, gdy pomagałam jej w sklepie.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią z nową dozą szacunku. - Twoja głowa jest pełna informacji.

\- Uznam to za komplement - odparła lekko Hermiona.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej. - Bo był - rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Teraz, zgodnie z planem, ten pokój powinien mieć osiemnaście na piętnaście stóp kwadratowych, ale jest wyraźnie mniejszy.

\- Cóż, myślę, że możemy wykluczyć ścianę z francuskimi drzwiami prowadzącymi na balkon. Co ze ścianą za łóżkiem?

Przytaknął. - Zobaczymy.

Ostrożnie odsunęli ciężkie łóżko od ściany i zaczęli szukać przekładni. Hermiona delikatnie zapukała w ścianę, by zobaczyć czy jest pełna czy też pusta. Nie mogła wychwycić różnicy.

\- Może na innej ścianie - powiedziała.

Spojrzała na stolik nocny. Czarny, drewniany kuferek z masą perłową tworzącą mozaikę na wierzchu w pokoju, który był wyposażony w dębowe elementy wyglądał jak wyjęty z innej bajki. Było także wolne od kurzu. - Dziwne - szepnęła i ostrożnie podniosła wieczko.

Zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu, nic nie było w kuferku. Była pewna, że coś będzie w środku. Zaintrygował ją, podniosła go, by sprawdzić, czy był stempel artysty. W chwili, gdy to zrobiła, ona i Lucjusz usłyszeli kliknięcie. Ściana naprzeciw łóżka odsunęła się.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytał Lucjusz, odwracając głowę w jej stronę.

Hermiona wyciągnęła kuferek. - Wszystko, co zrobiłam to podniesienie go/tego.

\- I tyle? - powiedział Lucjusz, kiedy wszedł do odkrytego pokoju.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nie miała pojęcia, co zrobiła. Odłożyła kuferek i poszła za Lucjuszem. Lampy naftowe magicznie się zaświeciły, gdy weszli do pokoju. Hermiona aż sapnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, co jest w środku. Pokój wyglądał jak wyjęty kadr z filmu porno o zniewalaniu, nie żeby przedtem jakiś oglądała! Była tam długa drewniana ława z parą skórzanych pęt w rogach i druga mniejsza. Znajdowały się tam różne bicze ze skóry, kneble, ubrania i inne zabawki rozwieszone na ścianie. - Do kogo należał ten pokój?

\- Do mojego pradziadka - rzekł Lucjusz ze śmiechem.

\- Miał ciekawy gust - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy objęła wzrokiem wszystkie rzeczy znajdujące się w pokoju.

Lucjusz nadal badał pokój. - Nie sądziłem, że ten pokój istnieje. Mówiło się o nim w mojej rodzinie, ale nikt nie wiedział gdzie on jest i czy to faktycznie prawda.

Hermiona spojrzała na drzwi i zobaczyła kątem oka, że czarny kuferek wraca z powrotem na miejsce na stoliku nocnym, sam z siebie, tuż przed tym jak zatrzasnęły się drzwi, zamykając ich wewnątrz.

Lucjusz odwrócił się, gdy drzwi trzasnęły. - Co do cholery się stało?

\- Nie wiem, zobaczyłam jak kuferek wraca na swoje miejsce na stoliku nocnym i drzwi się zatrząsnęły.

Oczy Lucjusza się rozszerzyły. - Sam się przemieścił?

\- Tak. Jak się wydostaniemy? - zapytała Hermiona nerwowo.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową. - Nie jestem pewien.

\- Nie jesteś pewien? - pisnęła Hermiona.

\- Cicho, daj mi pomyśleć. Tippy - ryknął Lucjusz na swojego skrzata domowego. Nikt nie przybył.

\- Nie jest dobrze - powiedziała Hermina. Panika pobrzmiewała w jej głosie.

Lucjusz spiął się nieco. - Bałem się tego. W rodzinnej legendzie pojawiła się plotka, że każda para, która wejdzie do tego pokoju nie może go opuścić dopóki oboje nie zostaną zaspokojeni seksualnie.

Oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły. - Co! Chcesz powiedzieć, że utknęliśmy w tym pokoju?

\- Obawiam się, że tak - westchnął.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i próbowała otworzyć drzwi. Nic się nie stało. - Coś jest nie tak z moją różdżką?

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest jakaś bariera wokół pokoju uniemożliwiająca użycie magii. To tłumaczy, dlaczego Tippy mnie nie usłyszała.

\- Och, wspaniale, przyszłam żeby postarać się wyciągnąć cię z dworu i uwięziłam nas w tym pokoju.

\- To nie twoja wina. Nie miałaś pojęcia, że drzwi się zamkną.

\- Wiem, ale gdybym nie była tak podekscytowana faktem znalezienia tajnego pokoju, nie wpadlibyśmy w to gówno - powiedziała, pchając zamknięte drzwi. Nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby wydostać się z niego - powiedział, kiedy patrzył jak na próżno usiłuje je otworzyć.

\- Nie będę uprawiać z tobą seksu, a zwłaszcza nie w tym pokoju. Bóg jeden wie, do czego te rzeczy były używane - powiedziała, dając za wygraną i osuwając się na podłogę.

Lucjusz patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem. - Mówi się, że mój pradziadek miał wiele kochanek. Przypuszczam, że przyprowadzał je tutaj, aby zająć się nimi na swój sposób.

Twarz Hermiony wykrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu. - Wydaje mi się, że taki pokój, jak ten powinien być w lochach?

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Dlaczego miałby być w zimnych, wilgotnych lochach? To nie miałoby sensu.

Hermiona tylko westchnęła. - Musimy zastanowić się, jak się stąd wydostać - powiedziała, wstając i pchając drzwi ponownie.

Lucjusz stanął za nią i wyszeptał jej do ucha. - Jest tylko jeden sposób - powiedział i zaczął całować jej szyję.

\- Przestań, nie mogę, nie w ten sposób - powiedziała Hermiona, cofając się.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam butelki ognistej whisky, która by ci pomogła - powiedział ze złością.

Hermiona oburzyła się na to oświadczenie. - Co! Czy mam rozumieć, że muszę być pijana, żeby się podniecić?

\- Może po prostu ze mną - rzucił sarkastycznie.

\- Zaufaj mi, nie muszę być pijana, byś mógł mnie pobudzić - wydyszała Hermiona. - Czy powiedziałam to na głos?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze wiedzieć.

Hermiona westchnęła. - Czuję się trochę nieswojo z tego powodu, że jesteśmy zamknięci w tym pokoju, otoczeni przez te przerażająco wyglądające rzeczy.

Lucjusz uniósł brew. - Mam rozumieć, że nigdy nie eksperymentowałaś ze zniewoleniem w sypialni?

\- Nie! - Wykrzyknęła, a następnie opuściła nieco ramiona. - No może trochę. Ale nigdy nie użyłam nic z tego, co znajduje się na ścianie.

\- Niech zgadnę, kilka jedwabnych krawatów w rogach łóżka? - Zapytał, delikatnie łapiąc ją za szyję. - Jest tak wiele do wypróbowania - wyszeptał jej do ucha.

\- Nie lubię rezygnować z mojej wolnej woli - szepnęła Hermiona. Jego działania trochę ją podniecały, ale i przerażały.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową i uwolnił jej szyję. - To nie to, o co chodzi w zniewoleniu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie?

\- Nie, chodzi o zaufanie. Pokażę ci - powiedział, po czym znalazł się za nią raz jeszcze i zaczął całować jej kark.

Nie powstrzymała jego zalotów, ale wciąż była niepewna. - Ja... ja nie wiem.

\- Nie martw się. Ze mną jesteś całkowicie bezpieczna.

\- Łatwo ci mówić - westchnęła i poddała się jego pieszczotom. - Przynajmniej będę to pamiętać tym razem.

Lucjusz przestał ją całować. - Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. My nie kochaliśmy się tamtej nocy.

Hermiona odepchnęła się od niego, odwracając w jego stronę. - Co?

\- Wróciliśmy do dworu i grałem dla ciebie na fortepianie. Na jego szczycie rozpaliłaś mnie, ale nim dotarliśmy do sypialni ty odpłynęłaś nim do czegokolwiek doszło.

\- Pozwoliłeś, żebym myślała, że z tobą spałam. Jak mogłeś to zrobić - wyrzuciła z siebie, cofając się.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że uprawialiśmy seks - powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie.

Oczy Hermiony błysnęły gniewem. - Co mogłam pomyśleć, kiedy obudziliśmy się razem nago? Jeśli do niczego nie doszło, to dlaczego byłam rozebrana?

\- Ponieważ robiłaś striptiz i rzucałaś ubrania dosłownie wszędzie.

Policzki Hermiony przybrały odcień czerwieni. Była jeszcze bardziej zażenowana niż przedtem. - My nie?

\- Nie. Byłaś kusząca, masz rozkoszne ciałko. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko było zachować się jak na dżentelmena przystało.

\- Gdybyś był dżentelmenem, to byś nie spał ze mną w jednym łóżku - zauważyła.

\- Nadal jestem mężczyzną - powiedział złowieszczo.

\- Ja...

\- Hermiono, nie wydostaniemy się stąd, jeśli nadal będziesz się ze mną kłócić. - Lucjusz podszedł do ściany i chwycił gruby kawałek skóry.

Hermiona cofnęła się nieco. - Co robisz?

\- Wykonuj polecenia - powiedział dominującym głosem. - Odwróć się.

Zawahała się przez moment, ale wykonała polecenie, jakby była w transie. Przewiązał jej oczy kawałkiem skóry. - Teraz zobaczymy, czy to ci pomoże w poprawie nastroju - wymruczał do jej ucha.

Lucjusz zawahał się, kiedy coś przyszło mu do głowy. - Hermiono, nie mogę tutaj użyć magii, nie mam możliwości, by cię zabezpieczyć przed....

\- Biorę co miesiąc eliksir - powiedziała, poruszona tym, że o nią dba.

Lucjusz, słysząc to, zrelaksował się. - Dobrze, zatem możemy zacząć.

Powoli zaczął rozpinać jej beżową, jedwabną koszulę, zsuwając ją z jej ramion. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, kiedy zobaczył jej biały, koronkowy biustonosz. - Piękna - westchnął, gdy zdejmował tą bardzo kobiecą część garderoby.

Hermiona przyznała mu rację. Będąc niewidomą czuła narastające w niej emocje. Powolne ruchy Malfoya już ją podnieciły.

Rozsunął jej czarną spódnicę i pozwolił opaść na podłogę. Zahaczył palcem o jej białe koronkowe majtki i pociągnął je w dół, całując w tym samym czasie wewnętrzną stronę jej kolana. Pochylił ją do przodu. Dłonią kreślił sobie drogę po jej ciele, szczypiąc jej sutki i wywołując westchnienia. Zsunął rękę w dół i musnął łechtaczkę. Hermiona jęknęła i wygięła plecy w łuk, by uzyskać więcej kontaktu.

\- Już jesteś bardzo mokra – wymruczał. - Czerpiesz z tego większą przyjemność niż mówiłaś. Myślałem, że będę musiał użyć siły. - Zanurzył w niej palec i zaczął powoli nim poruszać.

Hermiona wydała kolejny jęk, znacznie głośniejszy niż wcześniej. - Och, jak mi dobrze - wyszeptała.

Lucjusz wycofał się powodując cichy jęk protestu, który opuścił usta Hermiony. Nie rzekł ani słowa, gdy poprowadził ją do wyściełanej ławy. Położył jej ręce na krawędzi i zgiął nieco. - Zostań tam - usłyszała, jak szybko pozbawia się ubrania.

Podszedł do ściany i ponownie wybrał coś ze skóry, tym razem bat. - Mam zamiar użyć czegoś na tobie. Jeśli w dowolnym momencie, będziesz chciała żebym przestał wypowiedz słowo kantalup*. To będzie nasze bezpieczne słowo.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona nerwowo, przygotowując się na bat. Była pewna, że to właśnie jego użyje.

Lucjusz smagnął ją batem po plecach. Hermiona poczuła jego śliskie pasy, jednak nie było bólu, którego się spodziewała, tylko podniecenie. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem była bardziej mokra. Nawet nie pomyślała, by użyć bezpiecznego słowa.

Lucjusz był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Myślał, że do tego czasu go użyje. Natomiast ona cieszyła się pejczem i to bardzo.

\- Proszę Lucjuszu, potrzebuję więcej - błagała Hermiona.

Odrzucił bicz, uniósł ją do góry za ręce, umieścił twarzą do stołu i wspiął się na nią. Hermiona czuła jego twardą erekcję na swoim ciele. - Chcę zagrać z tobą w grę.

\- Co to za gra? – Zapytała trochę nerwowo.

Malfoy, z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach, złapał ją w pasie i przekręcił tak, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do jej piersi.

\- Zgadywankę - powiedział, zsuwając się w dół jej ciała i całując ją w brzuch.

\- Co? - Zapytała ochrypłym głosem, nie chcąc, by przestawał całować jej ciało.

\- Będę przesuwał po twoim ciele różnymi rzeczami, a ty musisz zgadnąć, co to jest. Jeśli odgadniesz nagrodzę cię. Jeśli się pomylisz, zostaniesz ukarana - powiedział Lucjusz, kiedy zakładał pęta na jej kostki.

Hermiona krzyknęła. - Co robisz?

\- Cii, nie chcę żebyś oszukiwała, więc przywiązuję się do ławy.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę być przywiązana.

\- Będziesz się tym cieszyć. Zaufaj mi - przywiązał jej ręce, pocałował lekko w usta, a następnie udał się do małej szafki w rogu. Otworzył ją, by zobaczyć, co jest w środku. Był zdumiony w jakim stanie były rzeczy, które tam znalazł. Wszystko wyglądało na zupełnie nowe. Wybrał pióro i wrócił do stołu. Hermiona trzęsła się trochę.

\- Spokojnie, nie jestem tutaj, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Mam zamiar dać ci wiele przyjemności.

Hermiona zrelaksowała się. Nie miała powodu, by się denerwować, ale nie zwykła być też wyuzdana. - Ufam ci.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej i lekko przesunął piórem po jej ciele. Zaśmiała się trochę, gdy dosięgnął niektórych miejsc. Piórko zbyt ją łaskotało. - To pióro - oświadczyła.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz twoja nagroda - pochylił się nad jej ciałem, wziął sutek w usta i lekko go przygryzł. Hermiona krzyknęła z rozkoszy.

\- Jeśli będziesz wydawać takie słodkie dźwięki, gra skończy sie wcześniej. - Lucjusz wrócił do szafy i wyciągnął pagaj pokryty futrem. Udał się z powrotem do Hermiony. Wątpił, że zgadnie, co to jest. Przesunął częścią pokrytą futrem po piersiach, a potem w dół po brzuchu aż dotarł do jej wzgórka.

Hermiona zatraciła się w tym doznaniu. Mogła powiedzieć, że to futro, ale nie miała pojęcia, co to za przedmiot. - To jest pokryte futrem.

\- Ale co to jest?

Starała się coś wymyśleć, ale jej umysł nie znalazł rozwiązania.

\- Czas minął. Nie zgadłaś, więc teraz muszę cię ukarać - łatwo przewrócił ją na bok, na ile pozwalały pęta i używając pagaja dał jej kilka razy klapsa. Krzyknęła, ale nie użyła bezpiecznego słowa. Lucjusz mógł poczuć zapach jej pobudzenia.

Przewrócił ją z powrotem na plecy i poszedł do szafki po raz ostatni. Tym razem włożył skórzane rękawiczki. W momencie, w którym przesunął nimi po ciele Hermiony, ta zaczęła jęczeć z rozkoszy.

\- R - rękawiczki, skórzane rękawiczki. - Jęknęła. Zawsze uwielbiała czuć skórzane rękawiczki na swoim ciele. Wszędzie, gdzie ją dotknął zostawiał palący szlak pożądania.

\- Widzę, że lubisz moje rękawiczki. Będę musiał o tym pamiętać. Masz trochę perwersyjne upodobania, panno Granger - przesunął ręce obleczone w rękawiczki niżej, muskając jej łechtaczkę. Prawie doszła. Uwolnił jej nogi, ręce i szybko wspiął się na nią. Dotknął jej twarzy, pieszcząc usta i odsłoniętą szyję.

\- Proszę, potrzebuję cię - błagała Hermiona.

Lucjusz zdjął jej opaskę. - Wiem. Także cię pragnę - powiedział cicho, kiedy w nią wszedł. Hermiona wygięła plecy w łuk. - Uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz - powoli ruszał się wewnątrz niej.

Jej ręce spoczęły na jego plecach, nogi owinęła mu w pasie. Zwiększył tempo. Cieszył się czując ją. Uwielbiał wszystkie dźwięki, które wydawała, nie bała się wyrażać siebie. Przyspieszył i przesuwał rękawiczkami w dół jej ciała. Krzyknęła z przyjemności.

\- Proszę, szybciej, jestem tak blisko - jęknęła.

Zwiększył tempo ... też był blisko. Pocałował ją, jego język wręcz prosił o dostęp. Masował jej łechtaczkę ręką. Uczucie skóry na kobiecości przywiodło ją na krawędź. Krzyknęła wyzwalając się, a Lucjusz doszedł wraz z nią.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i Severus, Draco oraz Tippy stanęli w drzwiach. 

Lucjusz zobaczył ich pierwszy, był wstrząśnięty, widząc całą trójkę. Hermiona dyszała z przerażenia i zażenowania.

\- Łoł! Hermiono, jesteś gorącą czarownicą - powiedział Draco, mając oczy jak spodki. – No, to mój ojciec już przepadł - powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju wraz z Tippy.

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na łzy i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Severus stał w szoku. - Myślę, że nigdy nie będą mógł patrzeć na was tak samo.

\- Tak jakbyś nie wyobrażał sobie tego, stary przyjacielu - wyszeptał Lucjusz.

\- Co? - powiedziała Hermiona z zakłopotaniem.

Severus odwrócił się, jego policzki nabrały rumieńców.

\- Lucjuszu, co się dzieje? - Zażądała wyjaśnień.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, wciąż patrząc na Severusa. - Ty, moja droga, byłaś przedmiotem wielu ciekawych, nocnych, konwersacji.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie mieliście lepszych tematów do rozmów? 

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej, wciąż znajdując się wewnątrz niej. Poczuła jak ożywa na nowo, wydała z siebie niski jęk. Severus spojrzał z powrotem na parę w pokoju.

Lucjusz wyszeptał do ucha Hermiony. - Tylko ten jeden raz?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, po czym zwróciła się do Severusa, który wychodził. - Poczekaj Severusie. Może się do nas przyłączysz? - Wyciągnęła rękę do niego. Hermiona zawsze miała trochę sympatii do Severusa. Jeśli Lucjusz nie ma nic przeciwko, może równie dobrze zaspokoić swoje ukryte pragnienia.

Severus potrząsnął głową. - Nie w tym pokoju.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Spotkajmy się w mojej sypialni - powiedział Lucjusz do Severusa. Wysunął się z Hermiony i ujął ją w ramiona, zebrał ich ubrania i różdżki, po czym aportował ich do swojej sypialni, gdzie Severus już na nich czekał.

~*~*~*~*

\- Długo wam to zajęło – powiedział Severus.

Lucjusz ułożył Hermionę na środku dużego łoża. – Teraz, Severusie, radziłbym ci być miłym.

– Wierzę, że naga kobieta ma w łóżku coś do powiedzenia, panie dżentelmenie – powiedziała uwodzicielsko i pogroziła palcem Severusowi.

Nie tracił czasu na ściąganie ubrań, tylko wspiął się na łóżko, kładąc się na niej. Najpierw pocałował ją delikatnie, potem już mniej powściągliwie. Sunął rękami po jej ciele, pieszcząc i starając się zapamiętać każdy skrawek jej ciała. Mogła to być jego jedyna szansa, by być z nią i chciał się tym nacieszyć.

Lucjusz obserwował ich, pozwalając im nasycić się sobą, nim do nich dołączy.

Severus oderwał się od jej ust i pocałunkami kreślił sobie drogę w dół jej ciała, przygryzając i ssąc jej sutki, ściskając piersi. Całował każdy fragment jej gładkiej skóry, aż dotarł do jej kobiecości. – Zamierzam się tobą nacieszyć – powiedział, kiedy zagłębił się w niej i zaczął ją smakować.

Hermiona krzyknęła pod wpływem tego doznania, wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Lucjusza i wyciągnęła w jego stronę drugą ręką. Podszedł bliżej, a ona chwyciła jego twardą erekcję, uciskając ją. Oblizała usta i patrzyła na niego zachłannie. Wszedł na łóżko i usiadł na niej okrakiem. Wzięła jego twardy członek do ust. Odchylił do tyłu głowę w uniesieniu.

– Cholera, tak mi dobrze. Jesteś pełna niespodzianek, Hermiono – powiedziałaby coś, ale w tej chwili, jej usta były pełne męskości Lucjusza.

– Muszę poczuć jak to jest być w tak gorącej wiedźmie – powiedział nagle Severus. Hermionę to zaskoczyło. Lucjusz wysunął się z jej ust. – W porządku.

Zmienili pozycję, Severus położył się na łóżku, a Hermiona usiadła na nim okrakiem. – Myślę, że lubię tą pozycję. – Powiedziała i chwyciła jego twardy członek nabijając się na niego, i uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie, na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.

– Jesteś niesamowitą czarownicą, Hermiono – jęknął Severus.

– Tak, na pewno jest – szepnął Lucjusz, kiedy pochylił się nad Hermioną, przybliżając ją do Severusa. Przejechał palcem po jej kręgosłupie i zatrzymał się na jej ciasnym wejściu.

– Czekaj, co robisz? – Zapytała Hermiona, zastygając w bezruchu.

– Rozumiem, że nie robiłaś tego nigdy wcześniej?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, przez ramię, w szoku – Nie.

– Będziesz się tym cieszyć, zaufaj nam – powiedział Severus, objął ją i zaczął ponownie całować, odwracając jej uwagę od tego, co robił Lucjusz.

Lucjusz przywołał odrzuconą różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Hermiona odczuła przyjemną wilgoć w swoim tyłku.

Spięła sie, gdy poczuła, że twardy członek Lucjusza na nią napiera. – Zrelaksuj się, Hermiono. Jeżeli będziesz się opierać, będzie bolało – powiedział, gdy sięgnął wyżej, szczypiąc jej sutki.

Severus drażnił jej łechtaczkę palcem, masując ją, pod wpływem czego, Hermiona zaczynała się odprężać. Jęknęła i przyspieszyła, odpowiadając na ruchy Severusa. Lucjusz łatwo w nią wszedł.

Syknęła, gdy poczuła lekki ból, a zaraz potem przyjemność. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuła się tak pełna. Lucjusz pociągnął ją za włosy i odkryła, że to jest podniecające.

– Widzę, że lubisz być ciągnięta za włosy. Masz trochę uległą naturę, nie mogę się doczekać, by to z tobą zbadać – mruczał Lucjusz, liżąc jej ucho.

– Czuję się tak niewiarygodnie, nie miałam pojęcia – powiedziała Hermiona. Obaj poruszali się w niej, w tym samym tempie. Zatraciła się. Przyspieszyli, jęcząc i dysząc, aż cała trójka krzyknęła w tym samym czasie. Tworzyli kłębowisko rąk i nóg, splątanych w miłosnym uścisku, wilgotni od potu i namiętności.

– To nie może być jednorazowe! – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wciąż dysząc, kiedy Lucjusz zsunął się z niej i ułożył obok, przyciągając ją mocno do siebie.

Lucjusz i Severus spojrzeli na nią zszokowani. – Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi tylko o rozmowy o seksie – powiedział Severus.

– Nie, zdecydowanie nie tylko o seks rozmowy. Dobra, może trochę – powiedziała rozbawiona.

– Myślę, że moglibyśmy coś zorganizować – odparł Lucjusz. – Ale nie za każdym razem. Ona jest moja. – Lucjusz nie musiał tego mówić, Severus to wiedział.

Hermiona ziewnęła. – Odpocznij teraz – rzekł do niej Lucjusz. – Mamy dużo do omówienia, ale to później.

Po takiej aktywności Hermiona szybko zasnęła, a Lucjusz i Severus wkrótce poszli w jej ślady.

***

Wieści o tym, że Hermiona i Lucjusz są kochankami rozeszły się szybko, głównie dzięki Draco i plotkom pracowników Ministerstwa. Na szczęście imię Severusa zostało pominięte. Po tygodniu większość niepokojących listów, które Lucjusz otrzymywał po weryfikacji w ministerstwie, przestała przychodzić. Po dwóch tygodniach Hermiona i Severus przekonali Lucjusza, by ten zgodził się wyjść w publiczne miejsce z Hermioną.

– Lucjuszu przestań się rozglądać, denerwuje mnie to – powiedziała Hermina.

– Czuję się prawie tak, jakbym był ścigany – wycedził Lucjusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Przestań. Nikogo tutaj nie ma, jest spokojny dzień na Pokątnej.

– Trochę zbyt cicho – sarknął.

Hermiona zgodziła się, że jest niesamowicie cicho. – Chodź, Severus nas oczekuje. – Wzięła go za rękę i poszli w kierunku przyszłego sklepu z eliksirami.

Bez przeszkód dotarli przed sklep. – Zobacz, nic się nie stało. Wiadomość, że jesteśmy razem, rozeszła się i już nie jesteś obiektem zainteresowań.

– Może masz rację. Ulżyło mi, nienawidziłem żyć jak więzień we własnym domu. Dobrze byłoby w końcu móc zabrać cię w te miejsca, na które zasługujesz. – Pochylił się i pocałował jej usta, a wtedy oszałamiacz uderzył Hermionę w plecy!

– On jest mój, suko!

To był słaby oszałamiacz, do tego rzucony niezbyt dobrze. Hermiona nie straciła przytomności, ale uderzyła o ziemie. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Lucjusz nie zdążył jej złapać, nim upadła.

– Nie zasługujesz na niego! – wykrzyknęła kobieta do Hermiony.

Lucjusz dobył różdżki, celując w szaloną kobietę, która zaatakowała Hermionę. Krzyki dobiegły zza niego. Severus, Harry i Rona biegli z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Kobieta zerknęła na nich przelotnie i Hermiona, wykorzystując chwilę jej nieuwagi, chwyciła ją za kostkę, pociągając tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Kobieta upadła na ziemię. Hermiona wstała szybko, wyrwała jej różdżkę, wyciągnęła własną i wymierzyła ją w szyję kobiety. Była to drobna czarownica z długimi czarnymi włosami. – A teraz powiedz, kim do cholery jesteś?

– Przyszłą panią Malfoy – odpowiedziała z pewnością do Lucjusza.

Lucjusz zignorował kobietę. – Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Tak, w porządku, tylko mnie przewróciła. Dzięki bogu, nie wiedziała jak rzucić właściwie oszałamiacz.

Harry i Ron podeszli i postawili kobietę na nogi. Obaj trzymali różdżki skierowane na nią. – Jak masz na imię? – zażądał Harry.

Severus stanął obok Hermiony, a Lucjusz trzymał różdżkę nadal skierowaną na kobietę.

– Belinda – powiedziała do Harry'ego, tonem pełnym złości. – Belinda Gibbs.

Severus i Lucjusz spojrzeli na siebie i potrząsnęli głowami nie rozpoznając nazwiska.

– Dobrze, panno Gibbs, jest pani aresztowana za napaść! – powiedział ze złością Ron.

– Ona jest jedną z trzech dziewczyn, które zaatakowały mnie jednego dnia, ale poza tym nie mam pojęcia, kim jest – powiedział Lucjusz, po tym jak przyjrzał się lepiej jej twarzy.

Pojawił się inny auror. – Zabiorę ją stąd, Harry.

– Dziękuję, Justin – powiedział Harry. Auror aportował się wraz z warczącą Belindą Gibbs.

– Pójdę i zobaczę, co możemy się o niej dowiedzieć – powiedział Ron.

– Ktoś tu przyjdzie, żebyś mogła złożyć zeznania – poinformował ją Harry i poszedł w ślady Rona.

Lucjusz zbliżył się do Hermiony. – Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku? Może powinniśmy iść...

– Czuję się dobrze, musiałaby zrobić znacznie więcej, żeby się mnie pozbyć. To był najsłabszy oszałamiacz, jakim kiedykolwiek oberwałam.

– Kompletna idiotka. Za atak na nieuzbrojoną czarownicę wsadzą ją do Azkabanu – stwierdził Severus.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że skończy raczej w Świętym Mungu. Ma jakieś urojenia – skomentowała Hermiona.

– Tyle ze spokojnego dnia na Pokątnej – odparł Lucjusz, potrząsając głową.

– Zostawmy te nieprzyjemności za nami – powiedziała Hermiona i zwróciła się do Severusa. – Chciałabym zobaczyć przygotowania w nowym sklepie. Wejdźmy – powiedziała i skierowała się do sklepu.

Severus wyszeptał do Lucjusza. – Nie zasługujesz na nią, Lucjuszu. Właśnie została zaatakowana przez twoją szaloną wielbicielkę i wzrusza ramionami, jakby nic się nie stało.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi. – W rzeczy samej.

– Nie pozwól jej odejść – powiedział Severus do swojego przyjaciela. – Bo jeśli to zrobisz, będę na miejscu by ją pocieszyć.

– O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytała Hermiona, przerywając im.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował – O tobie.

Severus otworzył drzwi. – Chodź, pokażę ci moje nowe życie.

***

Rano incydent z Pokątnej rozszedł się szybko po całym świecie czarodziejów. Następnego dnia pojawił się nawet mały artykuł w Proroku Codziennym, który zawierał oświadczenie Lucjusza, Severusa i Hermiony, o tym co się stało. Atakującą była panna Belinda Gibbs. Osierocona czarownica, która w dzieciństwie miała bardzo traumatyczne przeżycia. Większość swojego życia spędziła na oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych. Była również wiadomości od Hermiony do innych kobiet, które chciałyby ją zaatakować. – Następnym razem nie będę tak łaskawa dla napastnika.

Następnego ranka Lucjusz i Hermiona leżeli razem na łóżku. Lucjusz czytał artykuł na głos. – Może nie powinnam była mówić tej ostatniej części. Ludzie mogą to odebrać, jako wyzwanie – powiedziała Hermiona i skuliła się na łóżku. – Trochę mi żal Belindy. Zastanawiam się, co musiała przejść, żeby stać się tak obłąkanym natrętem.

– Nie wiem, cieszę się, ze nie skrzywdzi nikogo, zwłaszcza ciebie – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

– Będę się czuła dobrze, tak długo, dopóki nikt inny nie zacznie mnie atakować – zażartowała.

Lucjusz wziął głęboki wdech. – Może powinnaś wprowadzić się do mnie.

Hermiona milczała przez moment. – Chcesz, żebym się wprowadziła?

– Tak. Chcę dzielić z tobą mój dom. Chcę cię widzieć w swoich ramionach każdego poranka, jeść razem z tobą śniadania. Jestem w tobie zakochany i chcę spędzić z tobą każdą chwilę.

Hermiona była w szoku. Nie sądziła, że ich związek rozwija się tak szybko. Czy go kocha? Milczała.

– Jeżeli nie jesteś gotowa, rozumiem. Chcę tylko...

Hermiona położyła mu palec na ustach. – Cii, tak, wprowadzę się. Też cie kocham. Po prostu nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. – Cieszę się z tego.

– Muszę podziękować Draco, gdyby nie on proszący mnie, żebym z Tobą porozmawiała, nic takiego by się nie stało – oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się na to wyznanie.

Lucjusz usiadł. – Co? To znaczy, że nie byłaś w Dziurawym Kotle przez przypadek?

Hermiona odsunęła się nieco. – Ups. Wybacz. Draco odnalazł mnie i poprosił, abym wyświadczyła mu przysługę.

– Myślę, że muszę porozmawiać ze swoim synem. Musi nauczyć się, że prywatne rozmowy to nie jego sprawa.

Hermiona była zdezorientowana. – Co masz na myśli?

– Nic.

– Nie mów mi, że nic!

– Draco musiał podsłuchać naszą prywatną rozmowę, Severus i ja rozmawialiśmy o tobie.

– O czym dokładnie mówiliście?

– Nawet nie pamiętam, obaj byliśmy pod wpływem alkoholu. Oczywiście Draco usłyszał naszą rozmowę i postanowił pobawić się w swata.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. – On jest dokładnie taki sam jak ty. Przebiegły, a na dodatek manipulant i świetny aktor.

– Nie jestem manipulantem!

Hermiona roześmiała się. – Ależ jesteś.

Lucjusz również się zaśmiał. – Może tylko trochę – powiedział i zaczął ją całować. Nie upłynęło dużo czasu, nim całowanie zamieniło się w coś więcej.

Za drzwiami sypialni, Draco i Tippy uśmiechali się. – Nasz plan zadziałał, paniczu Draco – wyszeptał skrzat. – Twój ojciec znalazł kogoś, kto może go uszczęśliwić.

– Dobrze, w końcu będę miał trochę swobody i będę mógł się zająć swoimi związkami. – Draco uśmiechnął się do elfa. – To było genialne z twojej strony, przenieść to pudełko z powrotem na swoje miejsce na stoliku nocnym, zamykając ich oboje w tym pokoju. Jeśli byś tego nie zrobiła, być może nadal, byli by niepewni swoich uczuć.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział elf z dumą.

Oboje zaczęli słyszeć jednoznaczne odgłosy dobiegające z pokoju. Draco zarumienił się nieco. – Dajmy im trochę prywatności, coś mi mówi, że to będzie ciekawy dzień. Będę musiał wyglądać na bardzo zszokowanego, gdy mi przekażą te wieści – powiedział Draco i odszedł od drzwi.


	23. Pukanie właśnie dziś

Po wojnie są Święta Bożego Narodzenia i Severus Snape spędza je sam w Spinner's End. Jego rodziców już dawno nie ma, ale w ponurym domu niemal można zobaczyć i usłyszeć echa napiętych świąt; jego ojciec zawsze był zdeterminowany, aby jak najbardziej dyskutować w dzień, który miał być wesoły.  
Severus włacza głośno radio - jak może szydzić z bożonarodzeniowych bzdur, które grają w dzisiejszych czasach jeśli sam ich nie słyszy?  
Miał świąteczne zaproszenia od Minerwy i innych, ale odrzucił je. Wie, że są oferowane z powodu niewłaściwego poczucia winy, ale wolałaby być sam i samotny, niż uśmiechac się niezręcznie, widząc że jego ponura obecność nie jest dla innych dobra.  
Dzwoni dzwonek, a Severus marszczy brwi. Nikt nie powinien być w stanie ominąć jego osłon, które otaczają dom.  
Otworzył drzwi z grymasem, który zniknął na jej widok. Panna Granger, wyższa niż pamiętał, miała na sobie rdzawy płaszcz i czerwoną wełnianą czapkę nałożoną na nieokiełznane, brązowe włosy. Na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, trzyma blaszkę do ciasta.  
\- Wesołych Świąt! Przyniosłam ciasto owocowe - powiedziała energicznie, tak pewna że ją wpuści.  
Severus poczuł nieznane ciepło rozprzestrzeniajace się po jego sercu.  
\- Ciasto owocowe? W takim razie nie można go zmarnować, panno Granger - mruknął, wpuszczając ją do środka.


	24. Minorowy deszcz

Hermiona zawsze cieszyła się stojąc w deszczu. To był jej sposób na uspokojenie myśli i oczyszczenie duszy. Dlaczego też, w ten ciepły kwietniowy dzień była na zewnątrz, w deszczu. Stała tyłem do zamku i patrzyła, jak krople uderzają o powierzchnie jeziora. Kiedy wyszła była to zaledwie mżawka, ale teraz deszcz był coraz mocniejszy i robiło się coraz zimniej.  
 _Pozbyć się problemów, zmyć wszelkie obawy. Oczyścić serce, odnowić duszę._ Myśli te wciąż przewijały się w umyśle Hermiony. Czasem były one zmienione bądź przeredagowane, ale pojawiały się za każdym razem. Nie była zbyt religijną osobą, ale uważała, że deszcz jest Bożym sposobem, który ma dawać ulgę i wyzwolenie. Deszcz nie osądza, nie wskazuje palcami, po prostu upada. Pomaga ulotnić się zmartwieniu, pomaga uspokoić obawy i uzdrowić złamane serce.  
Zimny deszcz wciąż padał, a Hermiona nadal w nim stała. Usłyszała, że ktoś idzie po rozmoczonej trawie, ale postanowiła go zignorować. Ktokolwiek to był, stał za nią przez chwilę, obserwując jezioro, tak jak ona, zanim przemówił.  
\- Co pani robi panno Granger?- zapytała tajemnicza osoba.  
\- Zmywam moje kłopoty i uspokajam obawy. Deszcz robi to dla mnie. Nie wiem, dlaczego pana to obchodzi, profesorze Snape - odpowiedziała Hermiona. Przymknęła oczy na chwilę, czekając na to, co ma jej jeszcze do powiedzenia. Właśnie, kiedy miała odwrócić się twarzą do niego, podszedł, by stanąć obok niej.  
\- Czy uważa pani, że deszcz oczyści także moją duszę, panno Granger? -zapytał.  
\- Tak. Deszcz pozostanie deszczem – zaczęła – Będzie padał w ten sam sposób, bez względu na to, co mu powiesz. Będzie niósł ze sobą twoje sekrety, aż do głębi ziemi, gdzie trawa zabierze je i wykorzysta w sposób, jaki ty i ja nie zrozumiemy.  
Stali w milczeniu przez kilka chwil zanim Snape zauważył, że Hermiona drży. Deszcz przemoczył jej cienki płaszcz, więc nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie, by dosięgnąć jej skóry. Severus rozpiął swój płaszcz, ściągnął z ramion, po czym owinął nim Hermione. Początkowo spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale już po chwili opatuliła się nim mocno.  
\- Zapytała mnie pani, dlaczego mi zależy, panno Granger- skinęła głową, ale nic nie powiedziała. Spojrzała na niego, kiedy kontynuował.- Zauważyłem, że nie byłaś obecna na dzisiejszym obiedzie i nie pojawiłaś się także na moich zajęciach. Być może jestem Tłustym Nietoperzem z Lochów, ale nadal dbam o uczniów. Szczególnie tych, którzy są inteligentni, opiekuńczy i wiedzą, który koniec kociołka należy ustawić na ogniu.  
Hermiona zaskoczyła zarówno siebie jak i Severusa, kiedy podeszła i przytuliła go. Przez chwilę stał wyprostowany, ale kiedy już zrelaksował się w jej objęciach, owinął ręce wokół niej i przycisnął do siebie. Nic nie mówili przez dłuższy czas, po prostu stali przytuleni do siebie. Oboje zatonęli w swoich myślach dotyczących wojny, co podczas niej zrobili i co się z nimi stało.  
\- Dziękuję. Doceniam, że przyszedł pan do mnie - zaczęła Hermiona.- Harry i Ron nie rozumieją, co musiałam zrobić, by upewnić się, że wygraliśmy. Użyłam mojej wiedzy, moich rąk, by kogoś zabić. Podniosłam różdżkę, wypowiedziałam zaklęcie i zabiłam go. Teraz boję się, tego co wiem. Wręcz boję się własnej różdżki!- krzyknęła. Severus przez chwilę nie wiedział, co zrobić, ale już po chwili przyciągnął Hermione jeszcze bliżej i przytulił ją mocno.  
\- Ciii, Hermiono. Wiem i rozumiem. Wiem jak to jest, gdy kogoś zabijamy i boimy się tego, co jest w naszej głowie. Ale nie pozwoliłem, by mnie to powstrzymało. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała. Pracowałem nad moimi obawami. Pozwoliłem, by zmył je deszcz - odpowiedział Severus.  
Hermiona uścisnęła go jeszcze mocniej, po czym się odsunęła. W ich spojrzeniu można było zauważyć coś zakazanego, przyciąganie, z którym nie mogli sobie poradzić, a na które nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić. Być może, po zakończeniu jej edukacji, będą mogli spróbować stworzyć coś razem.  
Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni przed ukończeniem nauki, Severus znajdował Hermione nad jeziorem za każdym razem, gdy padał deszcz. Zaczął przynosić dla niej dodatkowy płaszcz. Najczęściej stali razem w ciszy, czasami coś mówiąc. Poznawali się coraz bardziej, a możliwość stworzenia wspólnej przyszłości wzrastała z każdą kolejną ulewą.  
Hermiona i Severus dojrzeli do tego, by obdarzyć się miłością w kroplach deszczu.


	25. Alibi

Severus wpadł z impetem do kwater zastępcy dyrektora z szeroko otwartymi oczami, rozwichrzonymi włosami i szatą w nieładzie.

\- Musisz mi dać alibi, Minervo. Na Merlina, nie mów Hermionie, gdzie byłem przez ostatnie pół godziny!

\- Na miłość boską, Severusie, tylko mi nie mów, że znowu zdenerwowałeś swoją żonę!

\- Nie chciałem, ale ja po prostu wiem, że nie będzie ze mnie zadowolona - lewa powieka Severus drgała nerwowo, gdy mówił.

\- Nie przesadzaj, powiedz mi, co takiego zrobiłeś, a ja zobaczę czy będę w stanie ci pomóc- powiedziała Minerva.

\- Pomalowałem dziecinny pokój. Hermiona powiedziała mi, że chce zrobić to sama, ale zainspirowała mnie jedna z opowieści mojej mamy, którą nadal mam w pamięci, więc pomalowałem pokój tak, że teraz wygląda jak wycięty zakątek lasu, z promieniami słonecznymi przebijającymi się przez gąszcz drzew i łagodnymi zwierzętami. Ale ostatnim razem jak zrobiłem coś po swojemu, mimo, że mówiła bym tego nie robił rzuciła urok na wszystkie moje szaty. Przez tydzień miały kolor fuksji, przez cały tydzień!

Nagle owy moment ciszy, który nastąpił przerwało straszliwe zawodzenie, dobywajace się zza drzwi wejściowych. Minerva i Severus pospieszyli, by je otworzyć. Hermiona będąca w trzecim trymestrze ciąży, rzuciła się w rozpostarte ramiona Severusa płacząc ze szczęścia.

\- Nie zmieniłabym ani jednego pociągnięcia pędzlem, ukochany. To będzie wspaniała historia, którą opowiemy maleństwu, gdy już będzie tutaj z nami.

Severus ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama czarownica, która parę minut temu mówiła skrzatowi domowemu, że jeśli tylko dostanie męża w swoje ręce to go wykastruje, za wtrącanie się w urządzanie pokoju dla ich maleństwa. Ale milczał. Musiał się jeszcze tyle nauczyć.


	26. Pamiętnik

Gdy Hermiona rozgościła się już w swoim nowym pokoju, sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła zapakowaną książkę - co nie było czymś niezwykłym jak na nią. Przysiadła na łóżku przez chwilę bezwiednie muskając palcami okładkę, zanim zebrała całą swoją Gryfońską odwagę. Wstała zdecydowanie i przeszła holem, delikatnie pukając do drzwi Severusa.

\- Tak? - zapytał. Jego głos był spokojny, ale nie zabrakło w nim irytacji.

Delikatnie podała mu pakunek do rąk. - To dla ciebie.

Spojrzał najpierw na prezent, a następnie z powrotem na nią. - Hermiono, nie miałaś obowiązku kupować mi prezentu ślubnego.

Uśmiechnęła się, nieco smutno i pokręciła głową. - Wiem, Severusie. Nie kupiłam go. Otwórz to, a ja wszystko Ci wytłumaczę.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.- Oparł się o framugę drzwi, ale nie po to, by ją wpuścić do środka. Zwinnie otworzył paczkę mając nadzieję, że ta niezręczna chwila skończy się jak najszybciej.

Jego blade palce kontrastowały z okropnym kwiatowym wzorkiem na okładce cienkiego woluminu, który po zbadaniu okazał się... pamiętnikiem. Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią, po czym przeczytał napis na pierwszej stronie "Dla najdroższego męża.... " Kochanie – wycedził – nie miałem pojęcia.

Zarumieniła się, ale kontynuowała. - Kiedy miałam dziesięć lat, zaczęłam prowadzić pamiętnik, ale zamiast spisywania w nim myśli, zdecydowałam się napisać cykl listów do mojego przyszłego męża. Pisałam jeden tygodniowo w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. - Westchnęła, ale mówiła dalej wiedząc, że jeśli będzie milczeć zbyt długo to rzuci w nią jakąś cięta ripostą na temat sentymentalnych kobiet. - Zdecydowałam, że dam to mojemu mężowi w dniu naszego ślubu. Wiem, że nasze małżeństwo nie jest ani z wyboru ani z miłości, jednak wydaje mi się, że byłoby szkoda pozwolić zmarnować się tym wszystkim latom.

Patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

\- Poza tym - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem - skoro musimy żyć razem, powinieneś dobrze poznać mój sposób myślenia.

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego twarz, ale nadal zachował stoicki spokój zastanawiając się, co o tym myśleć.

\- Cóż, dobranoc, Severusie - powiedziała. Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek, tak jak zawsze robiła to z Ronem i Harrym, po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Hermiono... - odwróciła się, by zobaczyć jego wzrok podążający za nią. - Dziękuję za ten... dar.

Rozpromieniła się. – Proszę i nie ma za co, Severusie. Dobranoc.

Skinął głową i wycofał się do swojego pokoju, nadal wpatrując się w pamiętnik trzymany w dłoniach. 


	27. Kiedy feniks gdacze

Severus Snape z zawziętą miną przedzierał się przez jak dotąd nieprzebyte chaszcze lasu okalającego Hogwardzki zamek, zwanego z nieznanych przyczyn Zakazanym. W głowie Mistrza Eliksirów kłębiło się od wszelakich myśli, co były jak węgorze ściśnięte w za ciasnej beczce... Przez zaciśnięte niczym imadło zęby wydobywał się złowieszczy syk...

\- Durny ptaku nie uciekaj, przecież nic ci nie zrobię... cip, cip, cip... Heh nigdy nie miałem ręki do zwierząt... Poza tymi w słoikach – dodał jakby w zamyśleniu. Szanowna małżonka nie dałaby mu spokoju, gdyby nie spełniał swego obywatelskiego obowiązku wobec społeczeństwa. Naprawdę, czasami miał wrażenie, ze ożenił się z młodszą kopią Molly Weasley... Zakon i ich pomysły! Z tą wariatką Granger na czele! CO mi wpadło żeby wżenić się w kierownictwo? Powinienem się domyśleć, że to mi tylko przysporzy obowiązków... Londyński Aurorat potrzebował eliksirów, a w związku z tym wyżej wymieniony Mistrz potrzebował przeklętego Faweksa, a konkretniej piór z jego zawszonego kupra, a także słynnych łez. Wspomniany ptak nic sobie nie robił z potrzeb Severusa ani z jego gróźb. Przeskakiwał z gałęzi na gałąź. Jak dotąd Tłustowłosy Dupek z Lochów miał w garści zaledwie dwa wyrwane psim swędem pióra. Był pewien, że ta procedura spowoduje napływ tak oczekiwanych przez niego łez.

\- Jak nie zaczniesz płakać durny kuraku to na rosół pójdziesz! No rycz wreszcie!!! Lepiej daj łzy po dobroci, bo inaczej ubije jak psa i łzy ci polecą ciurkiem!

Już miał sięgać po trzecie...

\- Uspokój się ty durny ptaku! Nawet Potter cię nie zbawi zarazo! – Ptak nic nie robiąc sobie z jego potrzeb, wzbił się w powietrze i zwiał.

\- Ty stronnicze bydle! Zawsze mu pomagałeś ty... Czy ty nie rozumiesz jak się do ciebie mówi, jesteś gorszy niż Potter, gdy wydaje mu się, że myśli...

Feniks patrzył na niego z jawną pogardą, siedząc na gałęzi. Na bardzo wysokiej gałęzi...

\- Nie udawaj Pottera Fawkes! Nie masz tyle szczęścia, co jaśnie Pan Wybraniec! Niech ci się nie wydaje, że... No, niech ci się nie wydaje! – Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co się stało - No kurwa... zawiesiłem się – westchnął zrezygnowany - Jeszcze kilka dni w towarzystwie przyjaciół Pottera i stracę swój niewyparzony język. Brakowałoby tylko, żeby jakiś uczeń dostrzegł w nim skazę, wyczuł jakąkolwiek jego słabość, a zaraz cała dzieciarnia Hogwartu zaczęłaby mu robić niewybredne żarty... Był absolutnie pewien, że zaraz pojawiliby się godni następcy huncwotów. Ptak spokojnie czyścił pióra ani myśląc, choć jedno z nich przeznaczyć na tak cenne eliksiry.

\- Merlinie, za co... Jeszcze ta niezamykająca gęby Gryfonka w kwaterach... - mruczał przez zęby - No gdzie ta karma od Hagrida... No... Tosz to jakieś kpiny są! - Grzebie w torbie - Mam! Cip cip ptaszyno... No, choć do wujka Severusa... Już lepiej by było dać się zabić... cholerna Nagini, nie mogłaś się bardziej postarać?! Zabije Granger, za to, że mnie ratowała...- Rozsypał karmę pod drzewem oczekując w sumie nie wiadomo, czego gdyż zwierzę wyraźnie miało go gdzieś.

\- Cholera wtedy jakoś nie miałeś oporów wredne ptaszysko, żeby przyjść, a teraz, co, migasz się? To dla wyższego dobra! Jakby Albus żył, to by cię utemperował, zarazo jedna. Pośpiesz się do cholery, lepiej módl się do Merlina żeby nadal moje laboratorium było w całości jak wrócę - wywarczał na myśl o swoim azylu. Na wspomnienie matki swoich dzieci i tychże dzieci również. Włosy stanęły mu dęba, a nie było to łatwe zadanie ze względu na obciążający je tłuszcz...- Przeklęty szczeniak! Po kim on to odziedziczył do cholery? – Wciągnął swym słynnym nosem mroźne powietrze, wypuścił je, by podziwiać przez moment chmurkę ciepłego powietrza. Chwila kontemplacji wzięła nad Nim górę.

\- Kurwa chyba musze policzyć dni. Dwudziesty czwarty lipca to będzie... Osiem, nie, dziewięć miesięcy. O... Merlinie! Zjazd mistrzów eliksirów, to jednak moje... Heh, cała nadzieja w genach recesywnych...

Gdy powrócił do nie tak już miłej rzeczywistości, na pierwszy plan wysunął się niezbyt mile widziany wniosek.

\- I po co Granger czytała te poradniki? I tak Junior jej włazi na głowę... No, ale, od kiedy Ślizgon by się dał Gryfonce. Cholera... Cofam. Zdecydowanie muszę zmienić relacje w sypialni. Może jak będę bardziej stanowczy, to ona zrozumie, że on potrzebuje jedynie odrobiny przestrzeni? Tak! To jest myśl! Już ona dziś zobaczy, kto jest górą! W trakcie i po, a może jednak nie? Dawno nie było odmiany... A mnie plecy znów bolą... Taaak to stanowczo lepsza opcja...

\- Może jednak te kamienne podłogi nie są zbyt wygodne? Takie... Zimne... – Syczał i na przemian warczał, trochę do siebie i z braku lepszego towarzystwa do Fawkesa. Ten to przynajmniej nie wygada. Kontynuował tą, jakże rozwijającą konwersację, jednocześnie rzucając w zwierzaka, czym popadnie.

\- Muszę przestać się dawać jej zaskoczyć. Przecież byłem taaakim dooobrym szpiegiem! Wystarczyło raz się dać zaskoczyć i teraz masz: męczyć się do końcaaaa! – Niestety nie zauważył czającej się pod stopą kałuży i wylądował na swym profesorskim tyłku.

\- Cholerne błoto! Durny ptaku, wracaj! 300 Punktów od Gryfindoru!!! – Fawkes z godnością prawdziwego koguta wzniósł się na skrzydłach wolności i pomknął niczym oddech Hagrida na nieznanemu. Severus patrzył za Nim w konsternacji. Jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu ani o jotę, kiedy ptasie guano uderzyło go z cichym plaśnięciem w ramię. Zachował idealny stoicyzm i doszedł do wniosku, że to gówno sroce spod ogona nie wypadło, tylko feniksowi, więc zapewne i do eliksirów się przyda. Po chwili pokiwał głową nad dziwami tego świata i zaczął zbierać się w stronę domu. Cóż, pomyślał filozoficznie, kiedy sam diabeł nie może, to babę pośle... Rano spróbuję ubłagać Hermionę. To znaczy przekonać! On przecież nigdy by się nie zniżył do błagań! Kierując swe kroki przez szkolne błonia starał się omijać wyrwy i korzenie, by po raz kolejny nie przekonać się o wspaniałej miękkości, jaką obdarzył tą ziemię Merlin. Tak, grunt był oporny na wszelkie przekonywania i za nic nie chciał stać się bardziej przyjazny. Zupełnie jak jego żona.

\- Chyba muszę wymyślić jakąś truciznę, coś, co ją na chwilę, chociaż pozwoli zdetronizować taką nie do wykrycia, albo chociaż jakiś środek uspokajający, cokolwiek! Bo ten przeklęty babsztyl go, jaśnie oświecona pani żona odkryje jego porażkę i znowu się będzie chciała popisać swoimi marnymi zdolnościami w tej skrytej dla ludzi o gracji niesławnej Nimfadory... Sztuce ważenia eliksirów – zły jak wszyscy diabli, że cięte komentarze mu schodzą na psy, jak wszystko w tym zamku, dodał w myślach i od razu się uśmiechnął. Być może nie jest jeszcze stracony dla świata...

Wszedł do zamku. Szerokie korytarze były szczelnie wypełnione mrozem, który przeszył go do szpiku kości. Otulił się szczelniej peleryną i zaczął pocierać o siebie dłonie, by poczuć, choć odrobinę ciepła, którego był tak przecież złakniony.

\- Za dropsocholika było prościej... dał mi się zawsze wyżyć W końcu praca szpiega jest tak niebezpieczna, poświęca tyle czasu. Gdzie te spotkania z Czarnym Panem... Prawie za tym tęsknię, miałem przynajmniej usprawiedliwienie dla Crucio. Mógł się człowiek wyżyć, heh, a teraz nawet własnej żonie nie wolno przylać... - korytarze zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Obrazy ze ścian posyłały mu pełne wyższości spojrzenia. One przecież nie odczuwały chłodu. W zamian posyłał im swe najbardziej jadowite spojrzenie, niemniej bezskutecznie. Miało to efekt, co najmniej depresyjny. Żeby, choć jeden uczeń się pojawił... ale nie! Oczywiście wszystko na przekór niemu!

\- Merlinie, gdzie ja miałem głowę? Zamiast wziąć sobie kobietę pokroju Narcyzy... Ta to przynamniej wie, gdzie jej miejsce. Nie, ja musiałem być mądrzejszy! Musiałem się dać złapać na tę pożal się Merlinie "inteligencję", rozmów mi się zachciało... Przepraszam, nie! Ja już amnezje mam, o dwa drinki za dużo. Stanowczo! – Wrócił myślami do zdarzenia z przed paru lat, które diametralnie odmieniło jego tak cudownie ustabilizowane życie...

\- Czy ta noc była tego warta? – Dobrze wiedział, że tak, ale.. - Ale żeby od razu zaciążyć? Na pewno chciała mnie złapać na dziecko! Zamiast projektów naukowych, które przynosiły mu tyle satysfakcji. Te parujące kociołki, nawet smród siarki wydawał mu się teraz wspaniałą wonią. Te wszystkie perfumy, zasypki, oliwko, proszki, zmiękczacze... To było stanowczo za dużo jak na jego wrażliwe powonienie. Teraz to już tylko, bajki na dobranoc, żeby, chociaż jakiś podział obowiązków, czy coś! Jakoś nie widać u niej tego słynnego równouprawnienia! Severusie to, Severusie tamto..., gdyby, chociaż w połowie robiła tyle ile ja, ale nieeee, nieeee, ona ma projekt dla ministerstwa. Szlag by to trafił.

Zbliżał się już do swych komnat, do parującego kubka herbaty, ciepłych kapci i kochającej żony. Tak przynajmniej myślał. Wbrew pozorom Severus Snape był niepoprawnym optymistą...

\- Jakoś Lucka sobie nie wyobrażam z pieluchami. Już skrzaty mają lepiej u mnie niż ja... - musiał przerwać niestety ten monolog, gdyż dopadła go zawzięta codzienność - Cholera mój pęcherz, byle do domu, musze się wreszcie wysikać... Merlinie słodki... – Woda kapiąca z sufitu była bardzo stymulująca.

\- Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż latanie za tym pseudo ptakiem, na dodatek gryfońskiego pochodzenia... Jak go dorwę to wypcham i sprzedam na Nokturnie, jako przycisk do papieru! Na gacie Merlina, gdzie tu była łazienka! – Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach niezawodna pamięć postanowiła wziąć sobie urlop. Szukając wiadomego pomieszczenia, myślami powrócił do bawiącego się w lochach berbecia.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł, kupię małemu węża... Jak dorwę to ptaszysko, to wyrwę wszystkie pióra z kupra, a młody będzie miał ten swój wymarzony cholerny pióropusz na święta, że też pozwoliłem Hermionie czytać mu te Mugolskie badziewie... A jak się coś stanie pierzastemu to przynajmniej będzie na zwierzaka dzieciaka, a nie na mnie. Takiego, który w całości połknie to durne zwierzę. No nic jutro trzeba do zooalogicznego. Kurwa, jak to jest po mugolskiemu? – łazienki wciąż nie było w zasięgu doskonałego wzroku Mistrza. Nawet używając swego imponującego nosa, jako celownika nie mógł jej namierzyć. W akcie ostatecznej desperaci dopadł ciemniejszy kont i dał upust swym pragnieniom.

\- Bogowie... - westchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Przez moment poczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, ale te odkopnięte od razu schowały się w zakamarkach nieświadomości, by wylizać rany. Severusowi było pierońsko zimno, jednak jego myśli pobiegły wytartym już szlakiem.

\- Andersena i jakiś kolejnych..... Grimmów się jej zachciało. Nie mogła zostać przy starej, dobrej Historii Hogwartu??? Jeszcze mi progenitura zacznie opowiadać o wróżkach, kapturkach, czy innych pierdołach przy jakimś Ślizgonie i gdzie się zapadnę? Pod ziemię będzie za blisko... Trzeba się będzie w piekle schować, ale pewnie nawet pod spódnicą Lorda mnie znajdzie, cholerna herod baba..

Wcisnął się najszczelniej jak tylko mógł w ścianę widząc zbliżającego się Irytka. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby ktokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza naczelny błazen Hogwartu, zobaczył go w tak... niekorzystnym stanie. Delikatnie mówiąc, oczywiście. Swoją drogą wiedział już zostanie nazajutrz obarczony odpowiedzialnością za jego niegodne zachowanie. Świat od razu zaczął się malować w wesołych, czarnych barwach...

\- Tylko to pyton powinien być, bo na jadowitego Miona będzie patrzyła krzywo... – Mruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, w końcu doskonale znał swą połowicę... - Cholerna Granger i te jej gryfońskie ograniczenia, że niby dziecko ugryzie.. Tysz coś, przecież wiem jak węża trenować! Taaaa Miona też ma trochę talentu w trenowaniu pewnego węża... Zwłaszcza wczoraj... - uśmiechnął się obleśnie - Ach... Stary, spokój.. Nie teraz, skup się, skup. No skup się do cholery, nie czas na to! No wreszcie.

Przywołał na twarz wyraz, z którego był powszechnie znany, ale rzeczywistość znów postanowiła podstawić mu nogę. Drzwi do komnat były szczelnie zamknięte, a na nich wisiała kartka:

„ Drogi mężu – już wiedział, że ma przechlapane – Jak mniemam nie przyniosłeś łez, a wiesz przecież, jakie to ważne. Bez nich możesz się tu nie pokazywać. Życzę Ci miłej nocy.

Twoja kochająca żona"

\- No kurwa! – Zirytował się nie na żarty. I co on teraz zrobi? - Ale wieje... Czemu nie ćwiczyłem animagii? Zwiałbym, jak Pettigriew i tyle by mnie widzieli. Kochająca rodzina... Szlag by ich wszystkich trafił! – Przytupując w miejscu zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji. Kiedy dotarła do niego oczywistoste rozwiązanie, prawie się uśmiechnął - Pokój życzeń!!! Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Cholerna megiera! Śmiała go wyrzucać z jego własnych, prywatnych lochów, bo... Bo... Bo TAK?! A jak nie banicja to abstynencja, też coś... Za dużo sufrażystek pomieszało jej w głowie i teraz śmie go szantażować seksem... Skierował swe kroki ku wyższym piętrom. I to ma być wyższa kondygnacja, cieplejsza. Jasne... To jakieś kpiny są! Jak dorwę McGonagall to powiem jej, co o tym myślę. Niech mi sprezentuje kożuch, jak tak dba o ogrzewanie. Kurwa, co za ziąb. A kochana żoneczka nawet rękawiczek mi nie dała, zobaczymy ile wytrzyma bez swojego... Mężczyzny. Zobaczymy... – Warknął w duchu - Żeby tylko uczniów tam znów nie było, bo całkiem stracę autorytet. Hmm, jak ma ten pokój wyglądać? Taaaa, już wiem! – W wyobraźni już wizualizował idealne miejsce swego odpoczynku – Zielona komnata, dużo zieleni, czarnego i.... taaa dwie gorące murzynki, żeby tylko podziałało. A jak ona znów rzuci Legilimens? Lepiej pozostać przy ognistej...

Abstynencja też mi coś! Jakbym nie wiedział, że aż ją skręcało przez ten czas. Sama była sobie winna. Ale jej zawziętość, jej źle pojęta duma... Nie to, żeby sam tych wad nie posiadał. Nie, on był po prostu nieco aspołeczny, choć starał się jak mógł, Merlin mu świadkiem, jednak do niej było mu daleko. Zwłaszcza we własnym mniemaniu. Kiedy jednak się godzili... Tak... To było coś... Tylko czy warto znów czekać miesiąc? Nie jestem już szczeniakiem, żeby się ograniczać!

Z tymi jakże odkrywczymi przemyśleniami powędrował do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, by upić się do nieprzytomności. Oczywiście nigdy by nikomu nie powiedział, że zamiast dwóch ponętnych kobiet o skórze przypominającej gorącą czekoladę, przywołał obraz Hermiony Granger – Snape. Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież nadal był wstrętnym dupkiem z lochów.

Oczywiście.


	28. Wyśmienita kara

\- Otwórzcie książki na stronie siedemset czwartej i przeczytajcie teorię Alvarika Marrowa na temat użycia dyptamu w eliksirach leczniczych - głos Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a roznosił się po klasie - Potem dobierzcie się w pary i spróbujcie na podstawie tej metody stworzyć własny eliksir leczący oparzenia. Będę oceniał skuteczność waszych środków i zgodność z teorią. Nie oczekuję zbyt dużo po takich półgłówkach jak wy, ale spróbujcie nie wysadzić mi klasy.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger wymienili zirytowane spojrzenia zanim otworzyli swoje podręczniki i zaczęli czytać rozdział. Ron, który siedział pomiędzy Harrym i Hermioną, pochylił się do dziewczyny.

\- Będziesz moją parą? - wyszeptał z szerokim uśmiechem wiedząc, że się zgodzi. Byli razem od miesiąca.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Jeśli obiecasz, że teraz skupisz się na lekcji.

Ron odpowiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jak mam się skupić na eliksirach, kiedy obok mnie siedzi moja seksowna dziewczyna i tak bardzo mnie rozprasza?

Uniósł sugestywnie brew i położył swoją dłoń na jej udzie, delikatnie pieszcząc palcami. Na uśmiechniętą twarz Hermiony wypłyną szkarłatny rumieniec. Gdy nie zgłosiła sprzeciwu, Ron zaczął przesuwać dłoń wyżej, pod jej spódniczkę. Udając, że czyta książkę, która leżała przed nim, powoli wcisnął palce pod jej majtki. Hermiona jęknęła cicho i zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Ron zaczął głaskać jej łechtaczkę. Pieścił ją rytmicznie, wysyłając delikatne impulsy przyjemności.

Hermiona wychyliła się lekko, aby upewnić się, że Harry jest skupiony na czytaniu, po czym położyła dłoń na wypukłości w spodniach Rona. Chłopak syknął cicho, gdy zaczęła go masować. Następnie rozpięła rozporek i wślizgnęła rękę w jego bokserki. Z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem zaczęła poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, pieszcząc coraz bardziej twardego penisa. Ron w odpowiedzi przyspieszył ruchy dłoni, która wciąż głaskała jej łechtaczkę sprawiając, że dziewczyna zaczęła mieć kłopoty z oddychaniem.

Wkrótce poczuła, jak jej mięśnie napinają się, zwiastując orgazm. Wysunęła biodra lekko do przodu, aby ułatwić Ronowi dostęp. Chwilę potem przebiegł ją dreszcz. Doszła wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego, który spojrzał na nią zmartwiony. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie, co skwitował odwróceniem wzroku z powrotem na książkę. Ron zabrał rękę spod jej spódniczki, a Hermiona skupiła się na jego penisie. Po kilku minutach on również doszedł. Wyczyścili się zaklęciami i posyłając sobie rozpromienione uśmiechy odwrócili się od siebie, aby skupić się na pracy.

Zadania, które zwykle dawał im Snape były nudne i trudne. Teoria Marrowa była nie do rozszyfrowania, dlatego przygotowywanie własnych mikstur była praktycznie zgadywanką. Mimo to, pod koniec lekcji eliksir Rona i Hermiony miał odpowiednią, przezroczystą, niebieską barwę i kipiał wesoło. Wszystko dzięki Hermionie, która miała zdolności do eliksirów.

Wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie Gryffindoru zaczęli się szybko pakować, aby jak najprędzej opuścić klasę. Eliksiry były ich ostatnią, piątkową lekcją, dlatego byli bardziej chętni do wyjścia.

\- Nie tak szybko - huknął profesor Snape i zaklęciem zamknął drzwi - Na poniedziałek napiszecie eseje na temat właściwości dyptamu i jego historycznego znaczenia w Wojnie Goblinów w 1723 roku. Na co najmniej dwie stopy pergaminu. Oczekuję, że te eseje będą lepsze niż te śmieci, które przynieśliście w zeszłym tygodniu.

Snape otworzył drzwi, podczas gdy uczniowie klęli i jęczeli.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten dupek dowalił nam jeszcze więcej roboty! - mruczał Ron pod nosem - Naprawdę, będę miał około czterdziestu lat, zanim skończę referat dla McGonagall.

Hermiona otwierała już usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej głos profesora.

\- Panno Granger! - zamarła w pół kroku, odwróciła się i zaskoczona spojrzała na nauczyciela - Proszę tu natychmiast podejść.

\- Coś zrobiła? - zapytał Harry.Hermiona nerwowo przygryzła wargi.

\- Nie wiem... - mruknęła - Idźcie beze mnie. Spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał Ron, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Czekam, panno Granger - powtórzył Snape nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu, na który pisał.

Hermiona delikatnie popchnęła Rona w stronę drzwi. Chłopcy wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia, ale opuścili klasę. Gryfonka wzięła głęboki wdech, aby dodać sobie odwagi i podeszła do biurka.

\- Tak, profesorze?

Snape spojrzał na nią, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak przerażający, że serce dziewczyny ze strachu zaczęła bić szybciej.

\- Panno Granger, pani zachowanie na dzisiejszych zajęciach było po prostu nie do zaakceptowania - powiedział odkładając pióro i lustrując ją wzrokiem.

\- Eee... Słucham?

\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi, panno Granger - powiedział groźnym tonem - Twoje i pana Weasleya małe... zapomnienie o lekcji.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

\- Profesorze, ja...

\- Cisza! - Snape wstał i okrążył swoje mahoniowe biurko, aby stanąć naprzeciwko niej - Powinienem powiedzieć o tym profesor McGonagall. Powinna wiedzieć, że jej gwiazda Gryffindoru zachowuje się jak dziwka i to w trakcie zajęć.

\- Profesorze, proszę, nie...

\- Jesteś niegrzeczną dziewczynką, panno Granger - mruknął, podchodząc co raz bliżej.

Hermiona cofała się, dopóki nie napotkała za sobą biurka.

\- A niegrzeczne dziewczynki zasługują na karę...

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

\- Jednak - kontynuował delikatnym, ale groźnym głosem - Jeśli będziesz robić dokładnie to, co ci powiem, puszczę w niepamięć twoje zachowanie. Jeżeli się nie zgodzisz, będę musiał wyciągnąć z niego konsekwencje. Miesięczny szlaban na przykład.

\- Proszę, profesorze - załkała Hermiona, a łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach - Proszę nie mówić profesor McGonagall, zrobię, co pan każe.

\- Bardzo dobrze - mruknął niebezpiecznie, a jego czarne oczy zaczęły przesuwać się po ciele dziewczyny, która wyczuwając zagrożenie skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

\- Zdejmij koszule - rozkazał.

Gryfonka zaczęła rozpinać guziki drżącymi palcami. Po chwili koszula opadła na podłogę. Oczy nauczyciela błysnęły na widok białego, bawełnianego stanika. Policzki Hermiony zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej, a z jej oczu wciąż płynęły łzy.

\- Teraz biustonosz.

Sięgnęła do tyłu, aby rozpiąć stanik, który dołączył do koszuli, odsłaniając jej piersi. Nie były duże, ale zgrabne, z różowymi sutkami, które twardniały szybko w odpowiedzi na chłód panujący w klasie.

W całym swoim życiu nie czuła się tak upokorzona. Nawet Ron nie widział jej nagiej. A teraz stoi w samej spódnicy przed nauczycielem eliksirów.

Severus objął dłońmi jej piersi, drażniąc kciukami wrażliwe sutki. Uklęknął i polizał jeden z nich, aby następnie zacząć go ssać. Po chwili zajął się drugą piersią, a Hermiona, mimo upokorzenia, jęknęła cicho. Wstydziła się przyznać, ale to, co robił Snape, było niesamowite. Zaczęła czuć podniecenie, rosnące w dole brzucha.

Podczas, gdy usta Severusa wciąż drażniły jej sutki, ręce zaczęły przesuwać się w dół, po brzuchu, aż do ud. Jedna dłoń zawędrowała pod szarą spódnicę. Hermiona zacisnęła nogi, aby uniemożliwić mu dostęp, jednak zdążył poczuć, jak bardzo jest rozpalona. Z małym, złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, zabrał ręce i wstał. Dziewczyna, przeczuwając intencje Mistrza Eliksirów, w formie obrony owinęła ręce wokół siebie.

\- Odwróć się, pochyl i oprzyj dłonie na biurku - nakazał Snape, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze strachem w oczach - Jeśli wolisz udać się do gabinetu profesor McGonagall, możesz teraz wyjść.

Wahała się przez chwilę, jednak zwiesiła głowę i odwróciła się, wykonując rozkaz nauczyciela.

\- Bardzo dobrze, mała dziwko - mruknął.

Była zaskoczona, że podnieciły ją te słowa. Poczuła, jak jego silne dłonie wsuwają się pod jej spódnice, aby ściągnąć, mokre od jej soków, majtki. Podwinął spódnicę, odsłaniając jej kobiecość. Złapał oba pośladki i zaczął ściskać okrężnymi ruchami.

\- Mmm - zamruczał - Masz słodki tyłek... - po czym pochylił się i ugryzł najpierw jeden, potem drugi pośladek. Hermiona z trudem powstrzymywała się od wydania z siebie jęku.

Nagle poczuła, że się odsunął. Spojrzała przez ramię w jego kierunku, aby zobaczyć, jak zdejmuje spodnie i bokserki. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na widok jego penisa. Miał z dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów długości i był tylko trochę chudszy od jej nadgarstka. Jego ogromny rozmiar wywołał u niej dreszcz strachu, ale i pożądania. Podświadomie oblizała usta.

\- Rozsuń nogi.

Jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Czuła własne soki spływające po udach. Snape musiał to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnął się lekko. Podszedł do niej, złapał za biodra i przycisnął do biurka.

Była mocno wypięta, jakby ofiarowała swoją kobiecość Severusowi. Świadomość, że za chwilę jego wielki członek będzie próbował się w nią wcisnąć sprawiała, że miała kłopoty z myśleniem.

Severus ujął w dłoń swoje przyrodzenie i zaczął pocierać nim waginę dziewczyny, nawilżając się jej sokami. Jęknęła cicho, gdy dotknął jej pulsującej łechtaczki. W końcu ustawił się tuż przy wejściu.

\- Profesorze, proszę zaczekać! - zapłakała.

\- O co chodzi, Granger? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Chodzi o to... - przełknęła nerwowo ślinę - że... ja jestem dziewicą - powiedziała, a na usta Snape wypłynął diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że pan Weasley nie miał okazji zasmakować tej najsłodszej części ciebie? - zapytał złośliwie, a ona potrząsnęła głową - Cóż, w takim razie cieszę się jeszcze bardziej.

Z tymi słowami wbił się w nią. Krzyknęła głośno z bólu, kiedy przebił jej błonę dziewiczą. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Wysunął się z niej i wbił ponownie z jednakową mocą, co wywołało kolejny bolesny okrzyk dawnej księżniczki - dziewicy Gryffindoru. Jego członek sunął w przód i w tył, wyciskając kolejne łzy z jej oczu. Kontynuował jednak zawzięcie. Hermiona w pewnym momencie poczuła, że w każdym kolejnym pchnięciem ból zamienia się w rozkosz.

\- Kurwa, Granger - wysapał - Jesteś najlepsza ze wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek pieprzyłem.

Dziewczyna była w stanie odpowiedzieć jedynie jękiem. Nie zmieniał tempa, wciąż wbijał się w nią tak samo brutalnie.

\- Jesteś dziwką, Granger! Brudną, szlamowatą kurwą! Powiedz to! Mów, jaką szmatą jesteś!

\- Bogowie, profesorze! - wyjęczała. Jego wulgarne słowa robiły ją bardziej rozpaloną, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej była, postanowiła więc kontynuować zabawę - Jestem dziwką. Pieprz mnie jak małą, brudną kurwę!

Każde pchnięcie powodowało u niej falę rozkoszy, rozchodzącą się po ciele. Dźwięk uderzania ciała o ciało spowodował, że Severus wbił się w nią aż po podstawę, zakłócając tym samym swój rytm. Hermiona zaczęła jęczeć jak dziwka, co wzmagało jego doznania. Oparł się rękoma o biurko i przyspieszył. Po ich ciałach spływał pot.

\- Och, profesorze! - wyjęczała - Tak dobrze tam pasujesz!

Nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna i usatysfakcjonowana. Czuła rozkosz skupiającą się w podbrzuszu. Wiedziała, że orgazm jest blisko. Severus posuwał ją co raz mocniej. On też był bliski spełnienia.

\- Kurwa, dochodzę... - jęknął, po czym z głośnym warknięciem wybuchł wprost w swoją uczennicę. Sekundę później Hermiona doszła z głośnym krzykiem, a jej mięśnie zaczęły zaciskać się na jego penisie. Przez jej ciało, falami, rozpływała się rozkosz. Opadła na biurku, a Severus przytulił się do jej pleców. Oboje z trudem łapali oddech.

Hermiona pierwsza się odezwała.

\- Profesorze?

\- Mmm? - mruknął.

\- Czy w następny piątek też mogę zostać po lekcjach?

Na ustach Severusa pojawił się triumfalny usmieszek.


	29. Come and control me

Draco Malfoy zawsze nienawidził Hermiony Granger, a dzisiejszy dzień nie miał być wyjątkowy.

\- Zamknij się, szlamo! Wiem, co robię! - krzyknął na brunetkę.

Hermiona parsknęła.

\- Cóż, gdybyś wiedział, fretko, to eliksir by nie wybuchł. - powiedziała głosem pełnym pogardy.

Draco skrzywił się i wyciągnął różdżkę. Gryfonka zrobiła to samo i po chwili stali twarzą w twarz z różdżkami wyciągniętymi przed siebie.

\- Dosyć! - krzyknął mistrz eliksirów.

Oboje podskoczyli na dźwięk jego głosu. Opuścili ręce i spojrzeli na Snape'a, którego twarz wyrażała jawną irytację.

\- Panie Malfoy, Panno Granger. Czy wy dwoje potrzebujecie stałego nadzoru? Po sześciu latach tej dziecinady oczekiwałem się po was czegoś więcej - warknął. - Odejmuję po pięćdziesiąt punktów. Od obojga.

Twarz Dracona wykręcił gniew, a Hermiona wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie. Profesor uniósł brew.

\- Mam odebrać po sześćdziesiąt?

Potrząsnęli głowami i wrócili na swoje miejsca.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ze wszystkich ludzi, kazał mi pracować właśnie z tobą! - powiedziała ostro Gryfonka.

\- Ha! Masz szczęście, że jesteś w parze ze mną, szlamo. Z moją inteligencją i wiedzą na temat eliksirów, odwalam za ciebie całą robotę.

\- Co?! Słuchaj, ty mały...

\- Granger! Malfoy!

Profesor Snape zrobił trzy długie kroki i stanął przed nimi. Cała klasa z przerażeniem, ale i rozbawianiem patrzyła na rozgrywającą się scenę.

\- Panie Malfoy, trzydzieści punktów od Slytherinu. Panno Granger... - zwrócił się do niej posyłając mordercze spojrzenie. - Szlaban. 20.30.

\- Ale, profesorze, to nie spr...

\- 20.30, panno Granger. - uciął Snape.

Harry i Ron byli gotowi wyskoczyć z ławki i zaatakować mistrza eliksirów, ale Hermiona ich powstrzymała.

\- Dobrze. Profesorze. - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Po dzwonku cała klasa uciekła szybko, pozostawiając Dracona i Severusa. 

Chłopak stanął przy biurku nauczyciela i uniósł dłonie do góry.

\- Dlaczego odebrałeś punkty własnemu domowi?

Snape spojrzał w górę. Jeśli wcześniej nie był zirytowany - teraz to nieaktualne.

\- Posłuchaj, Malfoy. Odjąłem punkty, bo rozczarowujesz swój dom.

\- Co? O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

\- Ciągle toczysz walki z panną Granger, w mojej klasie. Mówiąc szczerze, niedobrze mi od słuchania tych waszych kłótni. - okrążył biurko i stanął obok blondyna. - Zauważ, że masz szczęście, że tobie również nie dałem szlabanu.

Draco cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Przez siedem lat, z powodu wojny, sytuacja była ciągle napięta dla wszystkich. Szczególnie dla Snape'a, który obiecał ich chronić. Ze stałymi kłótniami między nim i Hermioną, cierpliwość nauczyciela była na wyczerpaniu.

Wciąż lekko zdenerwowany Ślizgon przewrócił oczami i opuścił klasę zostawiając zirytowanego i zmęczonego profesora. Gdy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego wpadł na pewien pomysł. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł na jednej z czarnych kanap.

Granger wciąż jest pewnie wkurzona, a i Snape potrzebuje rozluźnienia. Nawet w środku wojny Draco wiedział, że czasem trzeba odetchnąć, czego mistrz eliksirów widocznie potrzebował. Paskudny uśmiech pojawi się na twarzy blondyna. Jego plan był co najmniej szalony, ale pozwoli mu zabić dwa ptaszki jednym kamieniem. Pokaże Granger, gdzie jej miejsce, a Snape uwolni się od niepotrzebnego stresu.

Tak, Draco miał czarne myśli.

\- To.Jest.Genialne. - powiedział na głos.

O 20.15 Hermiona przemierzała już puste korytarze. Nie mogła wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie Harry i Ron wciąż wykrzykiwali, jak wielkim durniem jest Malfoy i jak bardzo niesprawiedliwy jest Snape. Zwolniła trochę, bo nie miała ochoty widzieć nauczyciela wcześniej, niż było to konieczne.

Skręciła w ciemny korytarz i poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Zamarła i rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zauważyła. Obróciła się, aby zobaczyć Dracona stojącego parę kroków przed nią z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Uspokoiła się i już miała zacząć rzucać w niego obelgami, kiedy zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewała.

\- Imprerio!

Severus siedział za biurkiem i sprawdzał prace pierwszorocznych, co zaczynało go nudzić. Doszedł do momentu, w którym skreślał zdania, nawet na nie nie patrząc. Usłyszał pukanie. Nie podniósł głowy, kiedy Hermiona cicho weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Stanęła przy jego biurku i czekała, aż zwróci na nią uwagę.

Snape skończył oceniać ostatnia pracę i spojrzał na pannę Granger. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, kiedy dokładniej się jej przyjrzał. Jej włosy były trochę jaśniejsze. Zauważył również delikatny makijaż na twarzy. Wyglądała dość ładnie. Odgonił jednak tę myśl tak szybko, jak wstał.

\- Wyczyści pani kociołki i posegreguje składniki. Czy to jasne?

Spojrzał w jej stronę, a głos utknął mu w gardle. Powoli zdejmowała z siebie swoją szkolną szatę, odsłaniając opiętą białą koszulę, przez którą prześwitywał czarny biustonosz. Szaty opadły na podłogę, pokazując, że zdecydowała się nałożyć króciutkie, czarne spodenki, które opinały jej biodra w bardzo pociągający sposób.

\- Panno Granger, co to ma zna...

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, jednym zaklęciem przewróciła Snape'a. Następnym, co zauważył było to, że leżał na plecach, a jego ręce i nogi były przywiązane do ławki magicznymi linami. Szarpnął się, ale nie udało mu się uwolnić.

\- Panno Granger! Co to ma znaczyć?!

Dziewczyna, która wpatrywała się w ziemie podniosła wzrok i zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Oblizała usta i powoli zdjęła spodenki, pozostając jedynie w skromnych, koronkowych majteczkach. Severus niechętnie oderwał wzrok od jej szczupłej figury. Spojrzał w jej zamglone oczy i od razu domyślił się, co jest grane.

\- Otrząśnij się! Granger! Rozpięła swoją koszulę. Przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz, gdy poczuła chłód, który panował w pomieszczeniu. Powoli podeszła do profesora. Odłożyła różdżkę, a dłonie położyła na klatce piersiowej Severusa, który zamknął oczy i w milczeniu przeklinał się za pozostawienie swojej różdżki na biurku. Hermiona zbliżała się do niego coraz bardziej i bardziej. Pochyliła głowę i zaczęła składać delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, aby następnie ostrożnie pocałować go w usta. Zamarł. Chciał ją odepchnąć i przekląć, ale wtedy wbiła swój język pomiędzy jego wargi.Smakowała czekoladą i miętą. Po chwili oderwała się od niego.

\- Panno Granger... -wyszeptał. - Proszę natychmiast przestać!

Zastanawiał się, kto mógł ją przekląć. Przestał jednak myśleć, gdy zdjęła biustonosz i pokazała mu swoje jędrne piersi. W jego oczach pojawił się głód, kiedy patrzył jak z powodu chłodu twardnieją jej sutki. Przełknął ślinę i rozpoczął walkę z więzami. Gdy to nie przyniosło skutku, zaczął rozważać wołanie o pomoc, ale po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że ta sytuacja nie działa na jego korzyść.

Hermiona wzięła różdżkę i rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające. Odwróciła się do profesora i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. Po następnym machnięciu różdżką Severus był już nagi. Syknął, gdy jego gorące ciało spotkało się z zimnym powietrzem. Podeszła do swoich szat, które wciąż leżały na podłodze i pochyliła się, dając Snape'owi możliwość przyjrzenia się jej zgrabnym pośladkom. Gdy się wyprostowała trzymała w ręku malutką fiolkę. Podeszła do niego, machnęła różdżką tuż przed oczami profesora, przez co jego wargi rozchyliły się lekko. Wlała zawartość fiolki do jego gardła i następnym ruchem różdżki zamknęła mu usta.

Przełknął i spojrzał na nią.

\- Co mi podałaś?! - prawie krzyczał.

Powoli na mistrza eliksirów spłynęło olśnienie.

\- Nie... - wyszeptał, gdy poczuł, że robi się twardy. Bardzo, bardzo twardy.

Gryfonka odstawiła pustą fiolkę na biurko i zdjęła swoje skąpe majteczki jednym pociągnięciem w dół. Zbliżyła się do Snape'a, który zobaczył pożądanie w jej oczach.

\- Otrząśnij się! Hermiono! - krzyknął mając nadzieję, że wywoła jakąś reakcję.

Nie odpowiedziała. Dotknęła dłonią główki jego przyrodzenia. Ostrożnie złapała go przy podstawie i powoli zaczęła przesuwać dłoń do czubka. Severus wydał z siebie cichy jęk i warknął, gdy go puściła. Pochyliła się i delikatnie liznęła końcówkę jego penisa. Nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, wsadziła go sobie do buzi. Snape jęczał, podczas gdy Hermiona poruszała głową w górę i w dół, powodując, że chciał wcisnąć się jeszcze głębiej.

\- Proszę... Panno Gr-Granger. - szeptał desperacko.

Wypuściła go z cichym cmoknięciem. Pocałowała go lekko w usta i przełożyła nad nim jedną nogę. Jej gorąca i całkowicie mokra wagina, która teraz znajdowała się jedynie kilka cali od jego długiego, twardego przyrodzenia sprawiała, że miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Opuściła się lekko.

\- Severusie... - było to pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedziała, odkąd przyszła. - Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć.

Nie miał czasu, aby odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Hermiona nabiła się na niego. Oboje jęczeli z przyjemności, gdy zaczęła kołysać się na nim w przód i w tył. Zatracając się w niej poczuł, że spełnienie jest już blisko. Za blisko.

Nagle Hermiona zatrzymała się, a on spojrzał na nią. Zastanawiał się, czy wróciły jej już zmysły. Pewna jego cześć miała jednak nadzieję, że nie.

Machnęła ręką i uwolniła go.

\- Teraz to od pana zależy, co wydarzy się dalej, profesorze... - wyszeptała.

Severus odepchnął od siebie wszelką logikę, złapał ją za biodra i wbił się w nią. Oboje jęknęli.

\- Uważam... - poruszył się parę razy. - Że powinnaś skończyć to, co zaczęłaś... Panno Granger...

Pociągnął ją w dół tak, że teraz zawisł nad nią. Uniósł jej biodra i ponownie w nią wszedł.

Hermiona szczytowała pierwsza, a jej krzyk wydobył z Severusa niemal zwierzęce zachowania. Chwilę potem poczuł, że i na niego spływa silne spełnienie. Eksplodował w niej. Zamknęła oczy i ścisnęła mocno ramiona swojego nauczyciela.

Gdy opadli, usłyszał jej głos.

\- O mój Boże... - mruknęła, wtulając się w jego ramię.

Oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni. Snape przyciągnął ją bliżej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono.

Powoli ich oddechy uspakajały się. Chciał się odsunąć, ale mu nie pozwoliła.

\- Kto? - zapytał cicho.

\- Draco. - Uniosła głowę, aby pocałować go w szyję.- Ale nie żałuję.

\- Ja też nie. - mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Leżeli tak przez pewien czas.

\- Co teraz? - zapytała Hermiona sennym głosem.

\- Nie wiem. Jak na razie wiem, że powinienem podziękować panu Malfoyowi.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak. Uważam, że powinniśmy.


	30. Trójkąt równoboczny

Severus uważał się za najszczęśliwszego drania na planecie. Po latach okrucieństwa i świadomości bycia skazanym na wygnanie, w końcu doszedł po siebie po wojnie, odzyskał wolność, jego imię zostało przywrócone, jego odwaga znana, a reputacja odbudowana. W końcu był w stanie rzucić nauczanie i oddać się w samodzielnych badaniach nad prywatnymi eliksirami. Mógł wejść do każdego pomieszczenia w każdym budynku w Czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brutanii i okazywano mu najwyższą uprzejmość, był też zapraszany jako ważny gość prelegent na wiele kongresów na całym świecie. Ale jego życie prywatne nadal było prywatne, a nie będąc człowiekiem otwartym na jakikolwiek wycinek wyobraźni z powodu praktyki i długiego nawyku, nigdy nie oczekiwał, że będzie w związku z kimkolwiek.

Aż pojawiła się Hermiona.

Wpadła w jego życie jak wicher, cała pełna energii i entuzjazmu, usuwając wszelkie przeszkody na swojej drodze. Była uosobieniem inteligencji, a jej pasja wypełniała pokój o czymkolwiek byłaby dyskusja. Był przytłoczony jej obecnością, promieniującym pięknem w każdym ruchu różdżki, każdą płaszczyzną ciała, każdym podświadomym machnięciem jej kręconych, brązowych loków.

A wraz z nią przyszedł Harry.

Przyszedł z nią i nigdy jej nie opuścił. Przeciwstawił się szyderstwu Severusa, a nawet miał czelność zaproponować partnerstwo, przyjaźń, na co Hermiona się chętnie zgodziłą i przekonała do tego Severusa. W jego żywych, zielonych oczach błyszczało pragnienie towarzystwa i pragnienia widocznego w każdym ruchu. Jego gorliwe oddanie tym, których szanował pulsowało magią, a w połączeniu z magią Hermiony wolało do niego, aż stało się wirem niewyobrażąlnej mocy, który groził zniszczeniem starych murów jego uprzedzeń. Ale wesołość Harry'ego była zaraźliwa, rozjaśniając jej uśmiech i łagodząc jego serce. 

Aż do dnia, w którym Harry pocałował ją w kuchni Severusa, tuż przed nim.

Nie był to delikatny buziak w policzek ani nawet cnotliwy w jej delikatne usta, ale pełny namiętności, który kradł jej oddech, osłabiał kolana i zmuszał do jęczenia z potrzeby. Krew gotowała się w żyłach Severusa przy tym rażącym pokazie, kipiał zarówno z zazdrości jak i nienawiści, gdy ruszył naprzód i oderwał ich.

\- Jak śmiesz? - syknął do Harry'ego.

Hermiona delikatnie dotknęłą dłoni, która ściskała jej przedramię i wciąż łapiąc oddech, powiedziała:

\- Severusie, jest dużo miejsca do dzielenia się.

Ta propozycja zszokowała go, wykroczyła poza jego rozumowanie, a jednak zerkał na niego z ciekawości i sprawiło to, że jego krew pędziła w zuepłnie innym kierunku niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Przeniósł wzrok z jej zarumienionej twarzy na Harry'ego, który nie poruszył się, nie zepchnął Severusa, a zamiast tego zdawał się patrzeć na niego z wyzwaniem i zaproszeniem jednocześnie.

Severus uległ, zdając sobie z opóźnieniem sprawę, że został wmanewrowany pomiędzy ich relację i jedyne, co mógł zrobić to zająć swoje miejsce wśród nich i wygrać lub odepchnąć ich oboje tym samym przegrywając. Bez namysłu przyciągnął ją do siebie, miażdżąc jej usta swoimi i owijając ramię Harry'ego wokół Hermiony.

Potem była to wspaniała eksploracja - usta, języki, zęby i ręce, które nieuchronnie prowadziły do piersi i ud oraz delikatnych części intymnych. Severus podążał za każdym pociągnięciem dłoni Harry'ego po gładkiej skórze Hermiony swoją własną, czująć resztkowe ciepło i mrowienie, które wywołała u niej. Każdemu powiewowi wiciokrzewu towarzyszył bardziej ziemisty cedrowy zapach Harry'ego, a każdy pocałunek smakował jej różą lub u niego nektarem jabłkowym. Patrzył na ich płaszczyzny, na wszystkie wdzięczne krzywizny i jedwabiste fale, wszystkie twarde mięśnie i skórzaste kąty, ostry kontrast dawał radość dla jego analitycznego umysłu i zmysłów. Każdy jęk, jaki wydał żeński rejestr altowy został powtórzony w międzym tenorze Harry'ego, a oba podkreślone przez jego głęboki bas, które razem tworzyły zaskakujący akord doskonałości, równowagi, który rozbrzmiewał w jego komnatach i nie mógł mu odmówić człowiek, bestia ani bóg w niebiosach.

Ogarnęło ich otulające ciepło, napędzane ich magią i potrzebą kontaktu z człowiekiem.

Zaintrygowało Severusa, że każde jego dotknięcie Hermiony przypominało mu Harry'ego, którego miał nigdy nie dotykać. A jeszcze bardziej fascynujące było obserwowanie, jak troszczyła się aby te pieszczoty otrzymać. Pogłaskał ją po boku i nasłuchiwał westchnienia Harry'ego, gdy głaskała jego bok. Połaskotał loki w jej kroczu swoimi długimi, poplamionymi eliksirami palcami i był zachwycony trzepotaniem powiek Harry'ego, gdy zrobiła z nim to samo. Severus zawibrował magię w jej sekretne miejsce i aptrzył, jak z Harrym działo się to samo. Ten interesujący przekaz działał również w odwrotnej kolejności, gdy Harry wyszeptał uczucia z serca do jej ucha, Severus też je usłyszał, a gdy Harry skubał i lizał wrażliwe części ciała, ona odwzajemniła mu przysługę.

Za obopólną zgodą wszedł w nią Severus, jego pocałunki wytrącały jej umysł z równowagi, podczas gdy Harry przygotowywał jej tyłek i powoli wpychał się do jej drugiej dziurki. Ciężar ciała Harry'ego był przeniesiony z niej na niego i Severus mógł poczuć każde pchnięcie młdoszego chłopaka przez cienką warstwę jej ciała. Ogarnęło go pragnienie by dojść, ale też by czekać aż chłopak wybuchnie wewnątrz niej, podczas gdy Harry nadal stymulował go do niemal bolesnej intensywności, gdy nadal się w niej poruszał stawiając własne roszczenia i szukając własnego uwolnienia. Powtórzył jej kulminacyjny krzyk, w oczach jego i Harry;ego, które zatrzymały się na sobie w orgazmie.

Rozkoszując się błogością po uspokojeniu, powoli zapadał w sen, Severus przyjął swoją pozycję w ich nowo utworzonej relacji.


	31. Szlaban

\- Masz szlaban?

Hermiona nie winiła Ginny za to, że jest sceptyczna. Ale wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia to "Snape" i Ginny zrozumiała. Profesor Snape miał tendencję do odejmowania punktów i szlabanów, tak jakby były cukierkami. Hermiona nie zawracała sobie głowy przebieraniem się z mundurka, była gotowa na ten szlaban. Zawsze była punktualna, ale Ginny nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo chciała zdążyć na areszt. Jednak nic nie powiedziała.

Hermiona udała się do lochów, jej majtki zaczęły już się zwilżać, gdy jej uda ocierały się o siebie podczas marszu. Kusiło ją, żeby wsadzić palce w majtki i zobaczyć, jaka była mokra. Ale bardziej była chętna na szlaban.

_Prywatny gabinet - Severus Snape_

Próbowała stłumić uśmiech i przybrać niewinną lub przynajmniej oburzoną postawę, gdy pukała do jego drzwi. Ale jego widok przy otwartych drzwiach sprawił, że poczuła jeszcze większe podniecenie.

\- Przyszłam na szlaban, sir.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - warknął, brzmiąc na znudzonego. Ale wiedziała lepiej. Odsunął się, żeby dać jej dostęp do pokoju. - Nie stój tak. Twój szlaban nie będzie się odbywać w korytarzu.

Wypuściła powietrze i szybko weszła do środka. Zwalczyła drżenie ust, gdy usłyszała jak wysyczał zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Nie potrzebujesz swoich szat. Będziesz potrzebowała jedynie zwinnych nóg, chcę żebyś byłą przydatna.

Szybkimi ruchami Hermiona rozpięła szatę i ściągnęła ją z ciała, kładąc ją na oparciu krzesła. Poczuła wzrok profesora na jej skróconej spódniczce, kiedy przechodził obok niej, żeby usiąść na dużym fotelu przy biurku. Nawet mimo szerokiego blatu jego mahoniowego biurka wydała się bardzo odsłonięta przed nim.

\- No cóż, panno Granger, muszę przyznać, że mam już mnóstwo pomysłów, żeby wbić ci do głowy, że nie musisz być najmądrzejszą osobą w pokoju - przeszył ją jego głęboki głos. - Odpowiadanie na każde pytanie bez zgody, obgadywanie kolegów z klasy, poprawianie wykładu...

Próbowała nie uśmiechać się złośliwie z jego wymyślonych uwag.

\- Byłaś niegrzeczna, dziewczyno - syknął Severus. - Dlatego wymyśliłem jaka kara pomoże cię w końcu utemperować.

Przy kolejnych jego słowach dreszcz przebiegł jej po kręgosłupie.

\- Chodź tutaj.

Hermiona stukała butami o podłogę, kiedy obchodziła biurko. Oparła się o tyłeczek przy biurku i niewinnie zapytała:

\- Co mam zrobić?

\- Nie chodzi o to, co chcę, żebyś zrobiła - powiedział. - Chodzi o twoją zdolność do przyjmowania poleceń bez pytań.

Nic nie powiedział, zanim wyciągnął ręce i podniósł jej spódniczkę z logo Gryffindoru, podwijając rąbek do talii, dzięki czemu miał wyraźny wygląd jej czarnych majtek i pończoch. Pozostała podsłusznie cicho i skromnie, ledwo poruszając udami, kiedy na nią patrzył.

\- Zdejmij krawat i koszulę - polecił, patrząc na jej klatkę piersiową.

Hermiona bez zająknięcia sięgnęła i rozwiązała supeł swojego krawata, rzucając go na ziemię. Następnie zmysłowo rozpięła szkolną koszulkę i zdjęła ją z ramion. Robiąc to, odsłoniła cienki czarny koronkowy stanik okrywający jej skromne piersi. Wydawało jej się, że zauważyła poruszając się jabłko Adama Snape'a, ale to mogło być odbicie światła.

Z mocnym szarpnięciem za ramię, Hermiona nagle stanęła półnaga między w pełni ubranymi nogami jej profesora. Zaczęła roruszać nogami, zakłądając, że chce ją na kolanach, ale jego ręce zacisnęły się na jej udach i przytrzymały ją. Manewrował przy swoich nogach, a następnie pociągnął ją tak, że położyła tyłek na jego kolanach. Jego dłoń uniosła tył spódnicy, żeby półkule jej pośladków były odsłonięte dla jego oczu. Jego dłonie przesunęły się po nich, a nagle poczuła ukłucie. On ją uderzył!

\- Nie zapominaj, że sama jesteś sobie winna - warknął, uderzając ją w tyłek otwartą dłonią, przechodząc z pośladka na pośladek i obserwując jak jej ciało drży. Raz na jakiś czas naprawdę robił to mocniej, a ona musiała tłumić jęk bólu, wgryzając się w swoją dolną wargę.

Kontynuował, nieświadomy lub obojętny na jej dyskomfort. W końcu klapsy były coraz rzadsze, a kiedy minęło jeszcze kilka - skończył.

Wbił palce w jej tyłek, zanim poczuła, jak jego palce rozpinają jej pończochy i przesuwają spódnicę dalej w górę tułowia.

\- Odwróć się.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, jej skóra była czerwona i obolała. Wydawało się, że pali się na tkaninie jego spodni, kiedy ostrożnie obracała się, aż spojrzała w jego twarz. To było niezręczne leżeć z głową zwisającą z jego uda, piersiami falującymi w okolicach spodni. Z zaskakująco czułym spojrzeniem, kciukiem otarł samotną łzę, która wydostała się z jej oka.

\- Jak dotąd dobrze sobie radzisz, panno Granger. Nie wahaj się teraz.

Kolejnym szorstkim gestem odsunął jej biodra od siebie, żeby mieć do niej dostęp, gdy jej górna część ciała wciąż była zwrócona do góry. Wsunął jedną z jej nóg na swoją, tak że była rozłożona jak materiał majtek opinający na fałdkach. Wypuściła zaskoczony jęk, kiedy ręką brutalnie pociągnął jej matki w dół ud, pas rozciągał się i wbijał jej w skórę. Jej cipka była teraz odgrodzona od zimnego powietrza w gabinecie i zastanawiała się, co zrobi dalej.

Jej odpowiedź nadeszłą szybko, gdy wziął rękę i bez ostrzeżenia wbił w nią palce.

\- Profesorze! Co... - krzyknęła. 

Przyłożył wolną dłoń do jej ust, tłumiąc jej protesty. 

\- Tak dobrze sobie radziłaś, Granger. Naprawdę uważasz, że dźwięk włąsnego głosu jest tak nieodparty? Nie możesz sobie odpuścić?

Zaprotestowałą w jego dłoń, kiedy jego palce zaczęły się w niej zwijać i wlókły po jej ściankach kiedy wsuwał je i wysuwał. Jęknęła, gdy stawała się coraz bardziej mokra z każdym pociągnięciem jego grubego, szorstkiego palca.

Zabrał rękę z jej ust i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak najbardziej, możesz wydawać dźwięki. Po prostu nie używaj słów - kontynuował pieprzenie jej palcami, gdy wiła się tam i z powrotem na jego kolanach.

Po chwili wydał z siebie warknięcie i wyszarpnął z niej palce. Ściągnął ją z kolan i pochylił nad biurkiem, wciąż siedząc. Jej spódnica opadła na jej tyłek, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ponownie wepchnął w nią palce od tyłu i zaczął bardzo szybko poruszać.

\- Ohh! - Hermiona wrzasnęła, gdy jego palce uderzały we wrażliwe miejsce, co sprawiło, że jej wzrok zaciemnił się na chwilę. Z trudem mogła stłumić jęki, gdy ulegle leżała na biurku. Po kolejnej minucie jego tortur poczuła, że jej cipka zaciska się na jego palcach, gdy płyny wyciekły z niej i krzyknęła głośnp. Gdy dyszała, wyciągnął z niej przemoczone palce, nic nie powiedziała dalej wykonując rozkazy.

Ledwie mogła się poruszać, gdy jego ręce dotykały jej ciała. Sapnęła, gdy zerwał spódnicę, słysząc rozdarcie tkaniny. Następny był stanik, aż w końcu była naga, mokra i pochylona na biurku tuż przed swoim profesorem. Jej następny jęk nastąpił, gdy poczuła główkę jego nabrzmiałego penisa, ślizgającego się przy jej wejściu. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć go zupełnie nagiego. Jej uczy się rozszerzyły. Kiedy zdjął ubrzanie? Nie mogła mu się przyjrzeć, bo nagle wszedł w nią brutalnie.

Wydała z siebie zaskoczony jęk, czując wtargniecie. Naprawdę po prostu wślizgnął się nie czując oporu jej mokrych, jeszcze pulsujących ścianek. Ale wciąż musiała próbować się wyczołgać. Nie chciała wiedzieć, co by zrobił, gdyby wystąpiła przeciwko niemu. Ale jej nogi były tak obolałe i słabe, jej ramiona tylko nieznacznie mniej, że jego siła była więcej niż wystarczająca, by ją obezwładnić i przytrzymać na biurku, kiedy ją pieprzył.

\- Wy, Gryfoni, nie dajcie się wystarczająco pieprzyć - warknął za nią. - Jesteś tak ciasna, a i tak możesz przyjąć mojego fiuta od razu. Przypuszczam, ze plotki o Weasley'u i Potterze, którzy obgadują cię w okolicy dormitorium są naprawdę fałszywe.

Hermiona zarumieniła się na tą insynuację, otwierając usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Ale powstrzymała się. Nie chciała, żeby uderzył ją za rozmowę, ale nie chciała też ryzykować, że przestanie całkowicie, jeśli wyraziłaby swój sprzeciw. Przyjemność, która teraz do niej docierałą była zbyt dobra, żeby do teraz zniechęcić.

Była zaskoczona, gdy przycisnął ją do kolan, nie wyjmując z niej swojego penisa. Wydała z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy jego ręce wplątały się w jej włosy i odciągnęły jej głowę do tyłu, podczas gdy on wciskał się w nią od tyłu. Chwycił ją mocno za biodra.

\- Ah! Ahhh! - jęczała w kółko po każdym pchnięciu. Desperacko chciała dojść. Czuła, jak zbliża się do końca.

\- Jedyne słowo, które teraz powiesz to "profesorze". Chcę usłyszeć, jak to krzyczysz kiedy dojdziesz. Rozumiesz? - warknął za nią.

\- Profesorze... - odpowiedziała cichym jękiem.

Jego biodra wcisnęły się w jej, gdy chwycił jej włosy, mocno ruszając się w przód i w tył.

\- Ugh, profesorze! - Hermiona jęknęła jedyne słowo, którego mogła użyć, powtarzała je jak modlitwę, naginając się i zamykając oczy w przyjemności. - Profesorze! - krzyknęła, gdy poczuła się bliższa orgazmu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Snape doskonale wiedział co miała na myśli.

\- Śmiało, panno Granger. Spuść się na kutasa swojego profesora.

Hermiona wygięła boleśnie powoli plecy w łuk i zawołała "PROFESORZE!" kiedy zaczęła jeszcze szybciej ujeżdzać jego penisa, gdy doszła brudząc swoimi sokami ich mlaskające uda.

Prawie nie mógł się w niej poruszać, taka była ciasna. Ale gdy praktycznie doszedł wyrwał się z niej i pieprzył swoją pięść, obserwując jak pojawiła się lepksa, biała sperma i wystrzeliwuje wprost na jej różowe, opuchnięte wargi i zaczerwienione pośladki.

Wypuścił zduszony jęk, dochodząc nad nią. Kiedy odzyskał orientację, usiadł z powrotem na krześle przy biurku z głębokim westechnięciem. Patrzył na jej pulsującą cipkę, udekorowaną jego spermą, gdy ona wciąż dyszała na biurku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pochylił się do przodu i zaczął ją czyścić językiem.

Hermiona pisnęła, gdy jego język przesunął się po jej wrażliwych wargach, próbując się wyrwać. Ale znowu, nie pozwolił jej. Kiedy skończył ze swoją pracą, odsunął się i oparł wygodnie na swoim krześle, oblizując usta.

Gdy dziewczyna w końcu odzyskała zdolność myślenia, na oślep osunęła się z biurka na jego nagie kolana. Jej udo dotykało jego mokrego i wiotkiego kutasa. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzała na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Harry i Ron? Naprawdę?

Wstydliwie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może trochę mnie poniosło.

\- Tylko trochę - zachichotała, pochylając się, żeby go pocałować.


	32. Objawienie

Kiedy ją całuje, nie ma znaczenia, że jest od niej ponad dwadzieścia lat starszy. Nie ma znaczenia, że był jej profesorem przez siedem lat, ani że na swój sposób uprzykrzali sobie życie podczas jej nauki. Czasami nawet zapomina, że kiedykolwiek była kimś innym, jak tylko jego kochanką, aż jego usta przesuwają się po miękkiej skórze jej brzucha i po małym, trójkątnym tatuażu w elfim kolorze, który znajduje się bezpośrednio nad jej drugim tatuażem; stałym przypomnienie solidnej więzi, którą dzieli z dwoma najbliższymi przyjaciółmi.

Ale to świadczy o tym, jak bardzo zmienił się od zakończenia wojny, że nie żałuje jej tej przyjaźni aż tak bardzo. Chociaż byłby całkowicie szczęśliwy będąc w centrum jej wszechświata na wszystkie sposoby, kiedy ona sapie i jęczy w sposób, który tylko on kiedykolwiek od niej słyszał, wie, że jest jej prawdziwą północą, jak nikt inny nigdy nie mógł być, a to więcej niż wystarczające, nawet dla jego chwytającego i potrzebującego serca.

Jej włosy są nadal gęste i kędzierzawe, ale tworzą idealną aureolę, gdy leży z powrotem w łóżku, a on spędza kilka chwil prawie każdego ranka, gdy są razem ze swoim wielkim - królewskim, jak to nazywa - nosem zanurzonym w miękkich pasmach, katalogując różne składniki szamponu, który sama warzy. Gdyby był jakimkolwiek innym mężczyzną, mógłby nawet bawić się jej włosami, ale zamiast tego zadowala się tymi kilkoma chwilami, kiedy pozwala mu udawać, że nie został zauważony.

A jego włosy są nadal śliskie od oleju; genetyczna klątwa, której nie miał ochoty ukrywać od szczęśliwie dawnych lat nastoletnich. Ale to jej nie przeszkadza i od czasu do czasu zwraca uwagę, że jest ostatnią osobą, która rzucałaby kamieniami o nieszczęsne włosy. Nadal jest przerażająco chudy, mimo że prawie przybierał na wadze, odkąd była w pobliżu, aby upewnić się, że je więcej niż raz dziennie (lub coś takiego), a jego łokcie szturchają ją, gdy próbuje wczołgać się z powrotem do łóżka po nocnej wycieczce do łazienki.

Ale nie są razem, ponieważ uważają drugą za piękną w sensie fizycznym. Czasami nawet nie potrzebują słów ani zmysłowości, są zadowoleni, że są ze sobą, spokojnie spleceni na wytartej sofie w swoim salonie, gdy on czyta książki o teorii eliksirów, a ona pilnie zaspokaja swój nienasycony wiedzy umysł. Innym razem rozmawiają o polityce i wydarzeniach na świecie, zarówno w świecie czarodziejów, jak i mugoli, ponieważ oboje zgadzają się, że oba światy są nierozerwalnie splecione.

Dziewczyna nadal ma własne mieszkanie, choć ostatnio rzadko tam bywa. Severus zastanawia się nad poproszeniem jej, żeby się do niego wprowadziła, ale wciąż zostało kilka starych murów i musi podtrzymywać kłamstwo, że nie potrzebuje nikogo tak, jak oni potrzebują siebie nawzajem. W końcu to powolna i trudna seria zmian, których oboje dokonali, aby być w tym miejscu.

Przez lata jedyne wrażenia, jakie miał na jej temat, z pewnością nie były tym, co nawet hojna dusza mogłaby nazwać pomyślnymi. Widział ją jako irytującą, wszystko wiedzącą dziewuchę, która po prostu musiała być tą, która udzieliła wszystkich poprawnych odpowiedzi na zajęciach, bez względu na to, że jej rówieśnicy nigdy się niczego nie dowiedzą, jeśli będzie stale dostarczać im wszystkich odpowiedzi i notatek, których mogli potrzebować. Widział ją jako jednego z nieodwołalnych współspiskowców Pottera, mózg stojący za niezliczonymi planami, które zgodnie z wszelkimi prawami powinny widzieć ich trzech martwych na długo przed zakończeniem dojrzewania. I widział ją jako duszną i czasami nieznośnie przenikliwą młodą kobietę, która potrzebowała porządnego pieprzenia w najgorszy sposób.

Ale w miarę postępu wojny, gdy oboje rośli i się zmieniali, zaczął wychodzić poza te stronnicze poglądy. Widział, że jej nienasycone pragnienie wiedzy było po prostu jej sposobem radzenia sobie w niemożliwych okolicznościach; gdyby wiedziała wszystko, to w końcu nic złego nie mogłoby jej zaskoczyć. Widział, że często zachowywała się jak głos rozsądku dla swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, powstrzymując ich, aby nie uciekli na wpół w pewną śmierć. I zobaczył, że nawet jeśli nie wydawała się czuć komfortowo we własnej skórze, to była w niej fascynująca głębia, której nie zdradziła jej mocno zapinana na guziki strona zewnętrzna.

I nie umknęła mu ironia tej szczególnej obserwacji, co było największym krokiem do tej pory.

Nawet poza tymi objawieniami była to mała wieczność, dopóki nie znaleźli swojej drogi do chętnych broni i chętnych rąk, i udało im się znaleźć zakończenie, którego nie znali.

Są noce, kiedy kochanie się nie jest w porządku, ale potrzeba jest tak silna i szorstka, że błaga go, by ją posiniaczał i dziękuje mu, gdy zostawia sine ślady na jej kremowej skórze. W te noce szlocha z wdzięczności, kiedy trzyma ją tak mocno, że ledwie może ruszyć palcem. Zawiązuje jej oczy, pochyla ją i posuwa na tyle mocno, na ile pozwala mu jej zaufanie, i za każdym razem idzie dalej i dalej.

Po takiej nocy, kiedy ostrożnie uwolnił ją z jej chętnych więzi, wyciskając delikatne pocałunki, a czerwone ślady widniały na jej nadgarstkach, miała własne objawienie. To było nagłe i mocne, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażała, i poczuła, że płacze cicho z powodu absolutnego piękna tego.

Martwił się, że może posunął się za daleko, za bardzo ją zranił, ale w końcu przekonała go, że to dobry rodzaj łez, chociaż nie powiedziała mu, co je spowodowało.

Ponieważ zna go jak nikt inny. Zna jego dziwactwa, bariery i lęki, i wie, że nie jest gotowy, by stawić czoła tej prawdzie, którą musi znaleźć sam, jeśli kiedykolwiek. Więc daje mu czas i iluzję przestrzeni, o której wie, że potrzebuje. Czeka tak cierpliwie, jak tylko może, choć raz nie wciska mu odpowiedzi w twarz.


	33. Wojna to moja normalność

\- Pani propozycja jest całkowicie niewłaściwa, panno Granger. Będę wdzięczny jeśli ją pani natychmiast wycofa.

Niech to. Severus nazywał ją "Hermioną" przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy odkąd wojna się skończyła i zaczęli razem pracować w Ministerstwie w Departamencie ds. Zapobiegania Czarnoksięstwu. Podczas, gdy Snape nigdy nie będzie ciepły i mdły, był prawie przyjazny - no cóż, przynajmniej według Snape'a - przez ostatnie kilka miesiące. Jeżeli wracał do swojej wojennej osobowiści, musiał być naprawdę urażony.

Hermiona spojrzała w błyszczące oczy Snape'a, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wyglądał na urażonego. Jeśli już, wyglądał tak, jakby zmuszał się do zrobienia czegoś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciał. Och, oczywiście. Głupek próbował ją chronić. Wiedziała, co zrobić.

Podeszła do niego bliżej, położyła dłoń na jego piersi i spojrzała mu w oczy:

\- Gdybyś nie chciał, nie prosiłbyś mnie o wycofanie mojej sugestii uprawiania seksu, po prostu byś ją odrzucił - uśmiechnęła się i ujęła jego twarz w dłoń.

Snape złapał ją za nadgarstek i siłą odsunął jej dłoń od swojej twarzy, odrzucając ją, jakby jej dotyk sprawiał mu ból. Odwrócił się i odszedł kilka kroków, po czym odwrócił się. 

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mamy wiele wspólnego i przyznaję, że twoja osoba, odkąd zostaliśmy kolegami, była nawet przyjemna. Mogę nawet nazwać cię przyjaciółką - zacisnął usta. - Ale nie wiesz, o co prosisz. Nie jestem miłym człowiekiem.

Stał obrócony w jej stronę, czarne oczy płonęły wpatrując się w jej.

\- Może pracowałem po stronie Światła, ale naprawdę pracowałem po stronie zemsty, zgorzknienia i nienawiści - chwycił jej twarz i przechylił ją do góry, upewniajac się, że nie przegapi niczego, co ma do powiedzenia.

Wypluł na nią te słowa. 

\- Moje motywy były złe, tak jak ja jestem zły. Zawsze będę czarnoksiężnikiem, a jeśli nadal pracuję na rzecz Światła, to tylko dlatego, że bardzo się kontroluję. 

Oddychał ciężko, brzmiał, jakby biegł, mimo tego, że tylko rozmawiali.

Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. 

\- A jeśli zechcę cię, bo jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem? Jeśli to mnie ekscytuje?

Snape szydził z niej. 

\- Codziennie bronię się przed propozycjami głupich młodych czarownic, które błędnie wierzą, że ciemność jest seksowna. Myślą, że ponieważ jestem zły, wiem wszystko o seksie. Myślą, że ponieważ jestem zły, pokażę im dobrą zabawę - patrzył na nią z pogardą. - Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejsza.

Hermiona przełknęła.

\- Czy zaprzeczasz, że to prawda?

Zaśmiał się bez radości.

\- Och, tak, wiem wszystko o seksie. Wiem wszystko o tym, jak odebrać czarownicy to, czego chcę, bez względu na jej przyjemność, ponieważ Ciemność jest z gruntu samolubna. Więcej, wiem wszystko o tym, jak torturować czarownicę seksualnie dla rozrywki Czarnego Pana. Wiem, jak ją przelecieć w taki sposób, aby zapewnić sobie przyjemność i jej ból. Wiem, jak używać biczów, zacisków, lin, ciężarów, zaklęć i aby zapewnić jej przyjemność agonii. Tego wszystkiego też nie wymusił na mnie Czarny Pan; Czarny Pan wykorzystał mnie w ten sposób, ponieważ taki był już mój gust. - chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął. - Głupie. One wszystkie są głupie. Ale ty walczyłaś z Voldemortem! Byłaś torturowana przez Bellatrix. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że ciemność nie jest seksowna, ale niebezpieczna, nie jest interesująco ostra, ale obłąkana, ohydna i odrażająca!

Patrzyła w jego wściekłe oczy i uśmiechała się. 

\- To dlatego, że nie jestem głupia, powinieneś mnie słuchać. Widziałam twoje najmroczniejsze wspomnienia w zadumie, kiedy pracowaliśmy nad zadaniem, używając twoich wspomnień, aby dowiedzieć się, co sprawia, że czarodziej staje się zły. Wiem, co robiłeś z czarownicami, które były z tobą. Wiem, do czego zmuszał cię Voldemort, kiedy chciał ukarać czarownicę pod jego rozkazem. Widziałem, jak daleko się posuwasz, i tego chcę.

Opuścił ręce z jej ramion i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie możesz tego chcieć.

Westchnęła i wypuściła powietrze.

\- Severusie, nie CHCĘ tego chcieć. Chcę życzyć sobie rozsądnego, małego życia z bezpiecznym, miłym mężem i miłą pracą. - Spojrzała na niego i potrząsnęła głową. - Ale jestem załamana. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do walki i ucieczki, niebezpieczeństwa i walki podczas wojny. Normalne życie mnie nudzi. - Mówiła błagalnie. - Chcę, żebyś znowu sprawił, że poczuję. Jeśli strach i ból to jedyne rzeczy, które wciąż czuję, to chcę je czuć, ponieważ przez sześć miesięcy nic nie czułam i nie mogę już tego znieść. 

Snape opadł na krzesło.

\- Jesteś ofiarą wojny. Tak samo jak Albus Dumbledore czy Remus Lupin, jesteś ofiarą.

\- Nie! - zrobiła krok w jego stronę. - Nie, nie jestem. Moje ciało wciąż żyje, mimo że wydaje się martwe. TY możesz sprawić, że poczuję to znowu i wiem, że tego chcesz. Minęło ponad sześć miesięcy od ostatniego razu, gdy Voldemort kogoś ukarał. Pewnie już czujesz swędzenie. Wiem, że tego chcesz.

Snape przełknął ślinę.

\- Chcę.

Hermiona stanęła nad nim i ponownie ujęła dłonią bok jego twarzy.

\- Dobrze, zerżniesz mnie i zranisz i sprawisz, że będę krwawić? Czy sprawisz, że będę krzyczeć tak mocno, jak tylko potrafię, na tyle mocno, żebym zrozumiała, że wciąż żyję?

Uniósł rękę i przykrył jej.

\- Sprawię.


	34. Ciemne korytarze Hogwartu

Hermiona zmierzała w stronę Wielkiej Sali, bo akurat była pora obiadowa, a ona była piekielnie głodna. Zajęła swoje stałe miejsce przy stole Gryfonów naprzeciwko Rona i Harry'ego. Podczas gdy oni byli pochłonięci rozmową o Quiditchu, ona myślała, że po obiedzie będzie musiała wybrać się do biblioteki, ponieważ potrzebowała materiałów do eseju z transmutacji. Nagle zauważyła brak pewnego nauczyciela przy stole nauczycielskim. Domyśliła się z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, że najwyraźniej profesor Snape miał ,,mały" wypadek na lekcji eliksirów i nie zdążył jeszcze po nim posprzątać. Szybko dojadła swój posiłek i czym prędzej opuściła stół Gryffindoru, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bibliotece. Prawie biegnąc przez Wielką Salę nie zauważyła jak do stołu nauczycielskiego zmierza wielki, czarny nietoperz z lochów.

Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i już niechcący się z nim zderzyła. Nie wiedząc do końca, z kim się zderzyła, szykowała wielka kłótnie z powodu błahostki. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Mistrza Eliksirów, na chwile się zawahała, ale potem ryknęła na niego przed całą szkołą i wykrzyczała mu, jakim jest zarozumiałym, irytującym, niesprawiedliwym gnojkiem. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego wykrzyczała mu wszystkie swoje żale i pretensje, co do jego osoby. On tylko przez cały czas uśmiechał się ironicznie i patrzył na nią wyniośle. Hermiona była tak wściekła na niego, że już szykowała się do spoliczkowania go. Jednak on był szybszy. Chwycił jej dłoń tuz przy swoim policzku i jednym szarpnięciem pociągnął do siebie i pocałował ją prosto w usta...

W Sali zapadła cisza. Było tak cicho, że było słychać jak któremuś z uczniów z wrażenia wypada widelec z ręki.

\- Czy teraz się pani uspokoi panno Granger? - zapytał i spojrzał na nią zimno

-Nie - ryknęła na niego i wyrwała mu się - Co pan sobie w ogóle myśli, że kim pan jest?

\- Panem świata? - zapytał z ironią

Tego było dla niej za wiele. Obróciła się na pięcie i czym prędzej wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Łzy leciały jej po policzkach, a ona biegła dalej przed siebie. Jednak wiedziała już, co się stanie. Ostatnio Snape ciągle deptał jej po piętach. I tym razem tak było. Zawsze, kiedy już myślała, że mu uciekła on wychodził zza na następnego rogu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, podchodził do niej i patrzył się na nią tym zimnym, oceniającym wzrokiem. Zawsze jednak obracała się na pięcie i uciekał w inny korytarz byle nie patrzeć w te chłodne, czarne jak noc oczy. Jednak zawsze on wychodził zza następnego korytarza.

Nagle zobaczyła wejście do lochów. Nie myśląc wiele weszła tam. Krążyła przez pewien czas po tamtejszych korytarzach, ale wciąż nie wiedziała czy uciekła temu dupkowi z lochów. Oh, nienawidziła ciemnych korytarzy Hogwartu. Hermiona biegła i biegła i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła wnękę w ścianie i schowała się w niej.

Czuła zimną ścianę na plecach i przesunęła nimi w dół. Usiadła, podwinęła kolana pod brodę i owinęła je rękami.

Zaczęła niepohamowanie płakać.

Co w nią wstąpiło? Sama siebie nie rozumiała.

Wpadła w niekontrolowany płacz i nie usłyszała, że ktoś usiadł obok niej. Dopiero, gdy się trochę uspokoiła, zauważył osobę siedzącą obok niej. Było ciemno i widziała wszechogarniająca ciemność, ale mogła poczuć zapach tej osoby. I to, co poczuła sprawiło, że zadrżała.

\- Przykro mi - szepnęła w ciemność.

Jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku, która go gładziła. Ponownie zadrżała, ale tym razem ze względu na jego dotyk.

\- Panno Granger, co w panią wstąpiło? - zapytał, a ona znowu zaczęła płakać.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem. Przepraszam za wszystko - szepnęła

Snape przyciągnął ja do siebie. Najpierw chciała się bronić, ale jego silne ręce nie pozwalały jej się ruszyć. Tak, więc musiała się temu poddać. Trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, jedna ręka głaskał ja po głowie i pocieszał. W pewnym momencie położyła głowę na jego piersi i wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca. Słuchała również jego głębokiego głosu, który próbował ja uspokoić.

\- Ja...ja...ja nie wiem ci się ze mną stało. Ja...ja...ja się śpieszyła, a pan tak mnie zdenerwował, że nie potrafiłam inaczej zareagować. - próbowała go przeprosić i łzy popłynęły jej na nowo.

\- Ciiii... - powiedział i wytarł jej łzy swoimi dłońmi.

Jakkolwiek by nie było, było jej naprawdę przykro.

Ich oczy w ciemności pomału się znajdywał, on złapał jej głowę tak, aby spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy. Gdy już napotkał jej wzrok, odwzajemnij go i zacisnął ramiona jaszcze mocniej wokół niej.

\- Nie wiem, co się z panią stało, panno Granger i właściwie nie obchodzą mnie pani uczucia, ale niewłaściwym było to, że chciała mnie pani uderzyć. To, że się pani ze mną pokłóciła mogłem uznać, że był w porządku, ale musiałem zareagować, gdy chciała mnie pani spoliczkować - powiedział jej Snape.

Potwierdziła to skinieniem głową.

\- Wiem, ja to wiem. Ale dlaczego musi Pan mnie zawsze doprowadzać do białej gorączki? - zwymyślała go.

\- Panno Granger niech mnie pani teraz nie wini za pani zachowanie - powiedział ciężko i odsunął ją od siebie

Hermiona stanęła na równe nogi, spojrzała na niego z góry uśmiechnęła się do niego bezczelnie.

\- Ha , więc niby kogo powinnam winić? Pan...pan jest dupkiem, którego nie obchodzą uczucia innych ludzi. Pan jest niemożliwy i o dziwo zawsze wie, gdzie człowiek ma najczulszy punkt i w niego uderza. Bez względu na jego uczucia. 

Teraz on również wstał z podłogi. Jego spojrzenie wwiercało się w jej oczy.

\- Co pani w ogóle mówi panno Granger? Ja próbuje tutaj nawiązać z panią w miarę pokojowe warunki, a pani dalej robi ze mnie kozła ofiarnego i insynuuje jakieś niestworzone historie. Tak moja droga nie będziemy się bawić. O nie. 

\- Ach tak... no to SPRAWDŹ MNIE!!! - wrzasnęła i uciekła

On zato stał jakby go trafił piorun. Sprawdź mnie? Czy ona to naprawdę powiedziała? Zaraz... Obrócił sie w strone, w którą uciekła i poszukał jej wzrokiem. Hermiona niestety była już daleko poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Tak wściekła już dawno nie była. Co chciał od niej ten przerośnięty nietoperz? Dlaczego zawsze, gdy sytuacja miedzy nimi była w miarę znośna on musiał położyć jej kres i robić za Naczelnego Dupka Hogwartu? Dlaczego? Co ona mu takiego zrobiła? Biegła i biegła byle jak najdalej od tego gnojka. Biegła po niekończonych się korytarzach Hogwartu i już nieraz je przeklęła w myślach. Nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki za sobą. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, co było prawie niemożliwe, bo jej kondycja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Kroki nabierały na sile i kilku chwilach poczuła czyjś przyspieszony oddech na karku. Podejrzewała, kto to może być, ale nie miała odwagi się odwrócić, aby potwierdzić swoje domysły. Nie przejmując się tym po prostu biegła dalej. To chyba zadziałało, bo kroki coraz bardziej słabły.

Po pewnym czasie wpadła na jakieś drzwi. Szarpnęła nimi, ale nie ustąpiły. Dobrze, że miała przy sobie różdżkę to otworzyła je Alohomorą i wśliznęła się do środka. Była to mała sala. Nie było tam zbyt wiele rzeczy, ale znalazła przynajmniej maleńki stół i dwa krzesła. Usiadła na jednym z nich. Mając uczucie całkowitej bezsilności oparła łokcie o stół i podparła głowę rękami. Sama siebie nie rozumiała. Oczy ponownie zaszkliły się łzami i znowu zaczęła płakać. Im więcej myślała o całej tej sytuacji tym bardziej była przekonana, że to Snape był winny za to wszystko. Niedawno zauważyła, że wariowała w jego towarzystwie. Im bardziej o nim myślała tym bardziej rzeczywisty obraz podsuwała jej wyobraźnia.

Widziała go przed sobą. Wielkiego i w tych swoich niezastąpionych czarnych szatach. Śmiał się i był to odgłos, który bardzo jej się podobał. Gdy już przestał, uśmiechał się ironicznie i nie przegapiła jakiegoś dziwnego błysku w jego oczach.

Podobał się jej...

Podobał się tobie? Niby od kiedy? Potrząsnęła głową, aby wygonić te nieprzyjemne myśli z jej głowy. Nagle usłyszała kroki na korytarzu i wstrzymała oddech. Słyszała je coraz wyraźniej jednak, co było dziwne, nagle ucichły. Nie trwało to długo, bo chwile później drzwi zostały otwarte z ogromną siłą, a w ich miejscu stanął nie kto inny tylko Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Panno Granger, niech pani natychmiast stąd wyjdzie! - powiedział wściekły Snape.

\- Nawet o tym nie myślę - odpowiedziała.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie ja wejdę do środka.

Hermiona słysząc to, jakby z przerażenia, szybko zeskoczyła z krzesła, podczas gdy on zamknął za sobą drzwi, wyciągnął różdżkę i zamknął je zaklęciem. Jakkolwiek dziwna była ta cała sytuacja przeczuwał, że ostatnie słowo nie zostało jeszcze powiedziane... Oparł się o ścianę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, tymczasem ona spojrzała na niego całkowicie zirytowana.

\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć panno Granger? Nie rozumiem tego. - powiedział spokojnym, ale jednak napiętym głosem.

Podszedł do stolika i usiadł na nim.

Teraz Hermiona stała oparta o przeciwległa ścianę i obserwowała go. Światło wpadało przez małe okienko, tak że mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć jego sylwetkę, a przede wszystkim oczy.

On też uważnie się jej przyglądał

\- Ach... no ja też tego nie wiem. Cały czas musi mnie pan tak denerwować? Przez cały czas niesprawiedliwie odbiera pan punkty Gryfonom, nie docenia moich starań i odpowiedzi podczas lekcji i faworyzuje Ślizgonów. Po prostu mnie to wszystko przerosło i zdenerwowałam się. - powiedziała wyczerpana i potarła ręką czoło

Snape patrzył na nią i kiwnął głową w geście zrozumienia. Kiedy miał jej już odpowiedzieć, wpadła mu w słowo.

\- Dlaczego mnie pan pocałował? - zapytała go bezpośrednio

\- Żeby chociaż na chwilę zamknąć pani usta. 

Słysząc to wypuściła głośno powietrze przez zęby.

\- No to akurat zrobił pan super - powiedziała i pozwoliła swojemu ciału ześlizgnąć się wzdłuż ściany. Schowała głowę w rękach i znowu zbierało się jej na płacz.

\- Na Merlina, dziewczyno, co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytal Snape i podszedł do niej.

Płakała.

Kucnął przed nią i ostrożnie zaczął ją głaskać po głowie. Zadrżała

\- Uważa pan za zabawne upokorzenie mnie przed całą szkołą tym pocałunkiem? - szepnęła do niego

\- Zabawne - zaśmiał się – Uważasz za zabawne wrzeszczenie na mnie przed całą szkoła i spróbowanie spoliczkowania mnie? - powiedział sarkastycznie

Spojrzała na niego troszkę zdezorientowana

\- Nie, ale ten pocałunek to, co innego - odgryzła mu się

\- No weź przyznaj ze spodobał ci się ten całus - naprawde nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, ze to powiedział.

Zapłakała mocno i przez chwile przypatrywała mu się.

\- W innych okolicznościach na pewno by mi się spodobał - powiedziała cicho i ponownie schowała głowę w rękach.

Zdezorientowany wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Co ona właśnie powiedziała? W innych okolicznościach podobałby się jej ten pocałunek? Pocałunek ode mnie? Starego nietoperza? Wstał i podszedł do okna. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Czy naprawdę posunął się za daleko z tym całusem? Co nim w ogóle kierowało? Co go skłoniło do tego, że ją wtedy pocałował przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali? Czy na pewno chciał jej tylko, chociaż na chwile, zamknąć usta? Wsłuchał się jeszcze głębiej w głos swojego serca. Tak, to nie był tylko zwykły całus na zamknięcie jej ust. To było coś więcej. Chciał jej, ale nie mógł się do tego przed nikim przyznać. Przecież to była jego podopieczna. Bardzo zdolna uczennica, ale jednak ją uczył. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Odchrząknęła i tym samym sprowadziła go na ziemię. Obrócił się w jej stronę i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest diabelnie piękna. Szczupłe, długie nogi, widocznie wyprofilowana talia i piersi. Nie za duże, nie za małe. Takie w sam raz. Było to widać nawet przez bluzkę i sweterek bez rękawów, które miała na sobie. Oprócz wyglądu oczywiście była piekielnie mądra, co czyniło z niej kobietę idealną. Snape to twoja uczennica, co ci odbiło? Fakt, jest piękna, ale nie jest dla ciebie ty głąbie. Ty ją uczysz, a po drugie ona nigdy by cię nie chciała. Kto chciałby kogoś takiego jak ty? Rówieśnicy są dla niej lepsi, nawet, jeśli to skończeni idioci.

Ona za to zaczęła się do niego pomału zbliżać cały czas patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Profesorze, ja chciałabym pana przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. To naprawdę nigdy się nie powtórzy. Przepraszam jeszcze raz - powiedziała cicho, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła między nimi.

Nagle złapała go za rękę. Nie odtrącił jej, wręcz przeciwnie- uścisnął ją. Mało tego, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Skoro sama się pchała w jego ramiona to, kim był żeby ją odtrącić?

\- Jakie okoliczności musiałyby zaistnieć, aby mnie pani pocałowała panno Granger? -zapytał najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem, na jaki go było stać. Totalnie zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem.

Spojrzała na niego. Zaraz utonę w jego oczach. Tak czarne, tak głębokie. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiale i zanurzyła się we własnych rozmyślaniach. Hmm... jakie okoliczności musiałyby zaistnieć żebym go pocałowała?

Severus patrzył na nią i w następnej chwili pochylił się i lekko musnął wargami jej usta. To było tylko delikatne muśnięcie, ale ona poczuła jakby przebiegł przez nią prąd. Cofnęła lekko głowę. Czy on mnie naprawdę teraz pocałował? Już drugi raz dzisiaj? Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Jego wzrok był bardzo intensywny. Wwiercał się w nią praktycznie tak, jakby chciał zobaczyć jej myśli, ujrzeć duszę.

Tymczasem ona stanęła na palcach i tym razem to ona go pocałowała. Najpierw ostrożnie jakby nie byli pewni czy to, co robią się dzieje naprawdę. Później jednak całowali się coraz śmielej. On zaczął błądzić rękami po jej plecach, wywołując u niej dreszcze podniecenia. Jedna jego ręka zatrzymała się na jej tali i maksymalnie przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że miedzy nimi nie było ani cala przestrzeni. Druga spoczęła na jej karku głaszcząc go delikatnie i jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Ona natomiast jedną ręką przeczesywała mu włosy, a drugą na zmianę drapała i głaskała go po plecach. Po chwili Severus wprawił swój język w ruch. Delikatnie obrysował nim wargi dziewczyny, domagając się, aby go wpuściła do środka. Ta ani przez chwilę się nie zastanawiała i od razu spełniła jego nieme żądanie. Severus pomału smakował językiem wnętrze jej ust chcąc, aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Chwilę później i Hermiona niepewnie wprawiła swój język w ruch. Delektowali się sobą nawzajem jakby zaraz miał być koniec tej cudownej chwili. Ich języki połączyły się w szalony tańcu, a oni zatracili się w tym błogim uczuciu. Gdy przestali na chwile, aby złapać oddech, odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni, przerażeni tym, co zrobili.

\- Łał - wyrwało się Hermionie.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Ja...no...ja nie wiedziałam, że pan umie tak dobrze całować - powiedziała trochę zażenowana całą tą sytuacją. Przecież to mój nauczyciel! Co ja wyrabiam najlepszego?

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco i ponownie ją złapał i przycisnął do siebie całując namiętnie. Jego zdrowy rozsądek już dawno poszedł w niepamięć i teraz liczyła się tylko ona.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić - mruknął między pocałunkami.

\- Nie, nie powinniśmy.

Gdy przejechała mu językiem po podniebieniu, jęknął cicho. Dla niej ten dźwięk był tak pociągający, że chciała go usłyszeć jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz , i jeszcze raz...

Przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej, co wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe i całowali się tak jak nigdy. Jakby zaraz miał nadejść koniec świata i już nigdy mieliby nie doświadczyć tego uczucia.

Co ja właściwie robię? To moja uczennica!

Przerwał na moment pocałunek. Westchnął i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Powinienem już iść.

\- Tak, powinien pan - powiedziała, ale dalej nie wypuszczała go z uścisku.

\- Hermiono, nie możemy tego robić.

\- Nie, nie możemy.

Obrysowała językiem jego wargi. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i teraz było mu już wszystko jedno...

Jego umysł przestawał pomału racjonalnie funkcjonować. Na przekór wszystkim zasadom zaczął robić to, na co już dawno miał ochotę, a Hermiona jeszcze dodatkowo roznieciła w nim ogień. Zaczął przesuwać się w stronę stołu cały czas ją całując. Przestał tylko na chwilę, aby okrakiem posadzić dziewczynę na krawędzi stołu. Stanął pomiędzy jej nogami i ponownie zaczął namiętnie całować. Najpierw ssał jej dolną wargę, aby za chwilę zająć się górną. Później językiem pomału obrysował jej wargi domagając się żeby wpuściła go do środka. Od tego wszystkiego zakręciło się jej w głowie i była pewna, że gdyby stała to nogi by się pod nią ugięły. Instynktownie rozchyliła usta pozwalając mu na zbadanie ich wnętrza. Nie chcąc być bierną objęła go w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie. Rękami zaczęła wędrować po jego plecach. Ich pocałunek nabierał na sile tak, że teraz ich języki tańczyły w zawrotnym tańcu jednocześnie walcząc o dominację. Żadne z niech jednak nie ustępowało drugiemu, a przyjemność jaką odczuwali była tak wszechogarniająca, że najchętniej nigdy by tego nie przerwali. W pewnej chwili Severus przerwał tę namiętną chwilę. Ale tylko po to żeby zająć się jej płatkiem ucha. Hermiona już dawno przestała myśleć logicznie. Miała wrażenie jakby jej mózg odczuwał tylko bodźce przyjemności. Jego zapach, smak i niezwykle wprawny język doprowadzał ją do obłędu. Chciała, żeby poczuł to samo co ona, więc zaczęła obdarowywać jego szczękę maleńkimi pocałunkami, kierując się w stronę ucha. Przestał nią zajmować i przechylił szczękę, aby dać jej lepszy dostęp. Gdy już dotarła do jego ucha, zaczęła je naprzemiennie lizać, ssać i od czasu do czasu przygryzać. W pewnym momencie do jej uszu dotarło warknięcie. Niemal zwierzęce, jednak nie miała wątpliwości, że go tym jeszcze bardziej podnieciła. Zeszła językiem trochę niżej i pieściła jego szyję. Zataczała maleńkie kółeczka tuż jabłkiem Adama. Wywołało to tylko mocniejsze zaciśnięcie pięści na jej plecach. Teraz to on zajął się jej szyją. Podgryzał ją, aby następnie ból łagodzić językiem. Oboje byli już na skraju szaleństwa. Zaczęli pomału pozbywać się z odzieży...

Hermiona pomału zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego szaty. Chciała to zrobić jak najszybciej, aby dotknąć jego nagiej skóry. Aby go całować po piersiach, brzuchu, umięśnionym torsie... Niestety te cholerne guziki jej to uniemożliwiały! Miał ich chyba ze sto! Gdy wreszcie dotarła w okolice bioder uznała, że resztą zajmie się później. Niestety okazało się, że pod szata ma koszulę również na to przeklęte zapięcie. Długo się namęczyła ściągając ją z niego. Gdy wreszcie tak się stało, rzuciła ją w nieokreślonym kierunku i zabrała się za całowanie swojego partnera. Zaczęła od obojczyków. Przygryzała lekko jego nagą skórę, następnie szybko łagodząc ból językiem. Pocałunkami schodziła niżej, do jego sztywnych od podniecenia sutków. Gdy delikatnie przygryzła jeden z nich do jej uszu doszedł dźwięk jakby zwierzęcego warknięcia. Również poprzez mocniejsze ściśnięcie włosów domyśliła się, że to musi być bardzo czuły punkt jej Mistrza i zapamiętała tę ciekawostkę na przyszłość. Niewiadomo, kiedy ta wiedza może się jej przydać. Zaczęła drażnić jego sutek językiem, powodując u niego jeszcze większą rozkosz. Oderwała się na chwilę od jego boskiego ciała, jednak tylko po to żeby zająć się jego drugim sutkiem. Polizała go łagodnie i znów usłyszała ten dźwięk. Dźwięk, który spowodował, że zaczęło jej szumieć w głowie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiego pożądania. Błąd. Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie wzbudził w niej takiego pożądania. Dłońmi z pleców schodziła okrężnymi ruchami coraz niżej od czasu do czasu drapiąc je paznokciami. Aż do bioder. Z sutków zataczając kółka językiem zaczęła zjeżdżać do paska od spodni. Gdy już, już miała się go pozbyć niespodziewanie ręce jej partnera lekko podniosły jej głowę. Wyprostowała się tak by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. To, co zobaczyła przerosło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Maska już dawno opadła mu z twarzy i teraz mogła odczytać wszystkie uczucia, które tak skrzętnie chował. Troska, pożądanie, i jakby strach. Strach? Jej rozmyślania niestety przerwał ton. Jedwabisty ton, taki, którego nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Jednak jakby z oddali.

\- Hermiono, gdy to zrobimy nie będzie odwrotu.

\- Co?- zapytała uwodzicielsko tonąc w tych czarnych, zamglonych od żądzy oczach.

\- Nie możemy tego robić, bo złamiemy zasadę uczeń-nauczyciel, a ja mogę mieć przez to kłopoty.

Musiał ją uświadomić o konsekwencjach. Jednakże wyglądała tak pociągająco w tej pomiętej koszuli i potarganych włosach, że nie mógł się jej oprzeć.

\- Jednak uważam, że powinniśmy dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy. - wymruczał tuż przy jej uchu najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem, na jaki go było stać.

\- Ale będziemy mieć przez to kłopoty.- próbowała przypomnieć mu o czekających konsekwencjach, ale nadal gdzieś głęboko miała nadzieję, że jego zdrowy rozsądek wziął w łeb.

\- My już jesteśmy po uszy w kłopotach, panno Granger.

Na potwierdzenie tego, zaczął ssać płatek jej ucha. Pocałunkami schodził niżej. Wzdłuż policzka, aż do ust. Chciał ją smakować tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. W pewnej chwili zorientował się, że ona ma na sobie ubranie, podczas gdy on do pasa jest nagi. Trzeba natychmiast to zmienić. Cały czas ją całując, pozbywał się jej koszuli. Nie miał jednak cierpliwości do tego typu zapięć. Te cholerne guziki to chyba wynalazek diabła. Nikt ze zdrowym umysłem nie dałby tak małych guzików, jako zapięcia koszuli. Tracąc już resztki cierpliwości, rozszarpał ją. Pozostałości gdzieś rzucił. Jej dekolt obsypywał maleńkimi pocałunkami. Od czasu do czasu delikatnie przygryzał jej skórę, którą zaraz szybko łagodził językiem. Gdy doszedł do piersi, chciał je uwolnić od biustonosza. Kiedy zobaczył zapięcie ponownie zaczął kląć w myślach. Merlinie, jak to się odpina? Nie bawiąc się już z zapięciem odsunął się od niej lekko i mruknął pod nosem zaklęcie pozbywając jej biustonosza. Palcem dotknął jej twardego od podniecenia sutka. Do jego uszu doszło ciche westchnienie Hermiony. Głowę zbliżył do sutka w jej drugiej piersi i zaczął go ssać, przygryzać, lizać. Melodią dla jego uszu były coraz to częstsze jęki jego partnerki. A w spazmach rozkoszy zaciskała dodatkowo dłonie na jego włosach. Językiem zszedł niżej. Jednym ruchem ściągnął je spódnice odkrywając koronkowe, fikuśne majteczki. Rozerwał je w zębach i zabrał się do pieszczenia jej łechtaczki. Delikatnie pieścił ją palcami, językiem schodząc trochę niżej. Gdy językiem w nią wszedł i zaczął się tam ruszać, usłyszał głośny gardłowy jęk z ust Hermiony. Wiła się pod nim jak wąż a on drugą ręką szybko odpiął spodnie. Pozwolił materiałowi spodni swobodnie spaść, a sam podniósł się tak, aby być na wysokości jej wzroku. Patrząc cały czas na nią wyszedł zgrabnie ze spodni, ujął jej dłoń w swoją i przybliżył do bokserek. Dziewczyna zerwała z niego bokserki. Palcami pobudzała jego penisa, podczas gdy brzuch i podbrzusze obdarowywała pocałunkami. Gdy językiem przejechała po główce jego członka, wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. To ją tylko jeszcze bardziej podnieciło. Wsuwała i wysuwała go z ust czując jak mocno jej partner zaciska dłonie na włosach. Nagle czując, że jest bliski spełnienia, podniósł ją i jednym zdecydowanym ruchem wszedł w nią. Krzyknęła z rozkoszy. Czuła się taka...pełna. Jednak napięcie nie ustępowało. Severus poruszał się coraz to szybciej i szybciej mrucząc jej imię. Gdy rękami dodatkowo pobudzał jej piersi, czuła, że jej orgazm się zbliża. Doszła z donośnym okrzykiem. On doszedł dosłownie dwie sekundy później. Przez chwilę trwali w takiej pozycji, oddychając ciężko. Dopiero po chwili wysunął się z niej i patrząc jej w oczy rzekł:

\- Hermiono to nie powinno mieć miejsca.

\- Żałujesz?- zapytała go

\- To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których nie żałuję- mówiąc to przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

Trwali w takiej pozycji dopóki, Hermiona nie odsunęła głowy, aby na niego spojrzeć. Chciała się upewnić, że to, co robią dzieje się naprawdę. Odnalazłam jego wzrok i przez chwile brakło jej tchu w piersiach, gdy zobaczyła jego spojrzenia pełne miłości i zachwytu. Patrzyli na siebie minutami nie mogąc nasycić się widokiem drugiej osoby. Chciała napawać się tą chwila, bowiem wiedziała, że na jutrzejszych eliksirach będzie na nią patrzył już zupełnie inaczej. Wróci podły, arogancki, egoistyczny dupek z lochów.

Coś mi się musiało pomylić. Snape i miłość? Te rzeczy wzajemnie się wykluczają! A może nie... Może się mylę i ten seks znaczył jednak coś więcej? Chociaż z drugiej strony TO nie powinno mieć w ogóle miejsca.

Chrząknął znacząca przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. Odnalazł swoją różdżkę, oczyścił ich zaklęciem i sprawił, że mi chwili już byli ubrani. Następnie przywołał z gabinetu eliksir zapobiegający ciąży i podał go Hermionie, która wypiła go praktycznie jednym haustem.

\- Powinniśmy już iść - powiedział. Przytaknęła, więc wziął ją na ręce i delikatnie zdjął ze stołu.

\- Hermiono, to było coś wyjątkowego i nie powinniśmy nikomu o tym mówić.

\- Nie, nie powinniśmy nikomu o tym mówić, ale...czy istniałaby jakaś szansa na powtórkę? –zapytała nieśmiało i cała czerwona spojrzała mu w oczy.

Severus słysząc to poczuł się bardzo podbudowany. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Owszem, ale musi to pozostać między nami.

Słysząc to Hermiona wpadła w stan głębokiego zdziwinia. Spodziewała się odmowy albo, co gorsza, zwymyślania jej. Snape nie oglądając się na nią zdjął zaklęcia z drzwi i, jak na dżentelmena przystało, przepuścił ją. Wybiegła na korytarz, uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła do niego:

\- No, niech mnie pan złapie profesorze! – i uciekła.

Szybko ją dogonił i przez pewien czas biegli razem przez opustoszale korytarze. Gdy byli już blisko Wielkiej Sali Severus zatrzymał się, by iść już normalnie oraz aby powstał miedzy nimi pewien dystans. Wszak nie chciał wzbudzić podejrzeń wchodząc razem z Granger. Założył na twarz maskę obojętności i powiewając szatami wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie rozpoczynała się już kolacja, krokiem pełnym gracji. Widząc dziewczynę tylko kilka metrów przed sobą zawołał:

\- Panno Granger, niech się pani w końcu zatrzyma.

\- Co!?- rzuciła podenerwowana w jego stronę.

Snape kilkoma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. W Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się cicho. Rozmowy ucichły, a każda para oczu utkwiona była w Mistrzu Eliksirów.

\- 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru, za odwagę stanięcia mi na drodze- powiedział z nutą sarkazmu w głosie, a widząc jej reakcję na te słowa uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

Jej mina nie wyrażał nic poza czystym szokiem. Od kiedy to Snape przyznaje punkty Gryfonom?

Już miała się odwrócić i iść dalej w stronę stołu Domu Lwa, ale dotarł do niej jeszcze głos:

\- I jeszcze jedno panno Granger. Ma pani przychodzić, co piątek o godzinie 19 do mojego gabinetu odrobić szlaban. Do końca roku szkolnego. 

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale gdy dostrzegła ten błysk w jego oku, zrozumiała wszystko i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. To będzie cudowny rok...


	35. Eliksir Namiętności

\- Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał? Po cholerę ci ten eliksir?

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Albus Dumbledore prosił go o Eliksir Namiętności. Świat się wali.

\- Severusie, potrzebuję go i wy mi go uwarzycie. Koniec tematu.

Snape wstał i wyszedł, tradycyjnie trzaskając drzwiami. Dawno nie był aż tak wkurzony.

Eliksir Namiętności, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wywołuje u osoby, która go wypije, ogromne pożądanie do tego, kim pijący jest zainteresowany. Dodaje również odwagi, aby postawić pierwszy krok w kierunku zbliżenia. 

Severus oczywiście nie przejmowałby się tym, gdyby nie fakt, że same opary tego eliksiru mają podobne działanie. A on od dłuższego czasu... Cóż, czuł COŚ do Granger. Lubił spędzać z nią czas, rozmawiać i kłócić się. Wyglądała... Uroczo, kiedy się złościła. Pociągała go, ale potrafił nad tym zapanować. Nie było to nawet trudne. Wiedział, że nie jest dla niej odpowiedni i że ona poświęca mu czas tylko i wyłącznie na prośbę dyrektora. Zapewne właśnie to zniechęcało go do jakiegokolwiek działania. Miał nadzieję, że jej ukryta niechęć do jego osoby, pozwoli mu odepchnąć od siebie nieczyste myśli, które opanują jego umysł podczas warzenia eliksiru.

Gdy tylko za Mistrzem Eliksirów trzasnęły drzwi, Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaczął wspominać poprzedni wieczór, kiedy to w jego głowie zaczął kwitnąć plan, który, miał nadzieję, złączy wreszcie dwoje zakochanych.

Razem z Minerwą siedzieli na tarasie z widokiem na błonia i popijali herbatę.

\- Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Albusie?

\- Zaraz zobaczysz, moja droga. Cierpliwości - dyrektor uśmiechnął się wesoło i spojrzał na ciemne błonia.

Nagle drzwi do zamku otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły. W świetle księżyca było widać ciemną postać idącą raźnym krokiem w stronę lasu.

Dyrektor dotknął lekko ramienia Minerwy.

\- Spójrz.

McGonagall zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Kto to jest?

\- Severus. Idzie po składniki do eliksirów.

\- I to miałam zobaczyć? Wybacz mi, Albusie, ale naprawdę nie interesuje mnie podglądanie kolegów z pracy - powiedziała, odstawiła kubek i podniosła się - Pójdę już.

\- Poczekaj. Nie tylko o to mi chodziło. Spójrz w tamtą stronę.

Kobieta spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Nie bardzo wiedziała, o co chodzi dyrektorowi. Po chwili zauważyła ruch.

\- Bogowie! Tam ktoś jest!

\- Oczywiście, jak co noc.

\- Ale kto to?

\- Przypatrz się uważnie.McGonagall wytężyła wzrok. Nagle w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej dojrzała ruch, zapaliło się delikatne, żółte światełko. Tajemnicza postać usiadła na ziemi, opierając się o drzewo. W świetle wydobywającym się z różdżki Minerwa zauważyła burzę brązowych włosów.

\- Panna Granger! - spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się szeroko - Czy ona nie wie, że tam jest niebezpiecznie?!

\- Spokojnie, nic jej nie grozi.

\- Ale co ona tam robi? - profesor transmutacji stała teraz przy barierce - Albusie, czy ty możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?!

\- Czeka na Severusa.

\- Że co, proszę?

\- Usiądź, moja droga.Minerwa usiadła i przywołała z barku dyrektora butelkę Whiskey. - Wszystko zaczęło się około pół roku temu, kiedy Hermiona przyjechała do szkoły, aby, na moją prośbę, pomagać Severusowi przy eliksirach. Musieli się pokłócić, bo zauważyłem, jak wybiegła na błonie, którejś nocy. Siedziała dość długo, po czym Severus, jak co noc, szedł do Lasu po składniki. Obserwowała go wtedy, a jak zniknął jej z oczu, zamyślona wróciła do zamku. Od tamtej pory co noc wychodziła i patrzyła, jak Severus idzie do lasu.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że podglądasz ich od pół roku?

\- A tam, podglądam. Po prostu tu siedzę i obserwuję błonia.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. Kontynuował.

\- Od około dwóch miesięcy panna Granger nie dość, że obserwuje Severusa, kiedy ten wychodzi, to jeszcze czeka, aż wróci.

\- Och, Albusie! Ty chyba nie myślisz... Że ona...

\- Tak właśnie myślę. Więcej, jestem tego pewny.

\- Ale trzeba z tym coś zrobić!

\- Również tak uważam.

\- Ona sobie przy nim życie zmarnuje! Naprawdę, nie można dopuścić!

\- Minerwo! - krzyknął Dumbledore.Kobieta spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy i dostrzegła w nich coś dziwnego.

\- Ty chyba nie chcesz ich...

\- Moja droga, tak, chcę ich popchnąć ku sobie. Wiem, że Severus odwzajemnia uczucie, ale oboje są zbyt uparci, aby to sobie wyznać.

\- Ale on jest od niej prawie dwadzieścia lat starszy!- A między nami ile jest różnicy?

Minerwa zarumieniła się lekko, po czym wyjąkała.

\- To co innego...

\- Nie. Panna Granger jest niesamowicie inteligentna i żądna wiedzy. Tak samo, jak Severus. Pasują do siebie idealnie. Zauważyłaś, że od dłuższego czasu Hermiona siedzi obok niego na posiłkach i cały czas rozmawiają?

\- Oni się kłócą. Nie wiem, jak możesz coś takiego nazwać rozmową.

\- To nie są kłótnie. Nam może się tak wydawać, ale oni czerpią z tego dużo więcej.

\- Co, w takim razie, zamierzasz zrobić?

\- O to się nie martw, moja droga. Mam plan.

\- Jaki?

\- Eliksir Namiętności...

Przyszła, jak zwykle, o osiemnastej. Nie patrząc na nią powiedział, co dziś robią i zabrał się do roboty. Była zdziwiona, ale posłusznie stanęła obok niego i zaczęła kroić składniki.

\- A tak właściwie... - zaczęła po pewnym czasie - po co dyrektorowi ten eliksir?

\- Pewnie chce dolać go Minerwie do herbaty - mruknął pod nosem, a Hermiona zaczęła chichotać.

Pracowali w ciszy. Mniej więcej po godzinie poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która lekko trzęsącymi się palcami zaczęła rozpinać swoją szatę. Zdjęła ją, położyła na krześle i z powrotem zajęła się eliksirem. Miała na sobie białą, dość obcisłą bluzkę, która opinała się w wiadomym miejscu oraz szarą spódnicę do połowy ud. Nie wyglądała seksownie, a jednak pewna cześć jego ciała dała o sobie znać. Zamykając oczy, aby odpędzić od siebie myśli, zaczął zdejmować swoją szatę. Gdy ją odłożył, podniecenie minęło, a on zadowolony powrócił do pracy.

Ową jasnością umysłu nie nacieszył się zbyt długo. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Granger, aby wszystko powróciło. Ze zdwojoną siłą.

Pochylała się delikatnie nad kociołkiem. Czerwone opary eliksiru wirowały wokół niej. Miała zamknięte oczy, lekko zarumienione policzki i rozchylone usta. Kilka loków opadło jej na twarz. Nie wiedział, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń i założył niesforny kosmyk jej brązowych włosów za ucho. Spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, teraz lekko zamglonymi, czekoladowymi oczami i oblizała usta. Czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.

\- Pracuj dalej - warknął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Gdy doszedł do łazienki oparł dłonie o umywalkę. Spojrzał w lustro i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że na jego policzkach również widnieje delikatny rumieniec. Zamknął oczy. Nie może pozwolić, aby jakiś tam eliksir nad nim zapanował. Próbował... Ale wspomnienie jej oczu i wilgotnych ust wciąż powracało i nie pozwalało mu się opanować. Nagle uniósł powieki. Uświadomił sobie, że patrzyła na niego... z pożądaniem? Czyżby? Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać.

Hermiona stała przy stole wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w kociołek. Od jakiegoś czasu było jej dziwnie gorąco. Zrzuciła winę na pracę i opary, które unosiły się nad eliksirem. Zdjęła więc swoją szatę wierzchnią, ale to nie pomogło. Spojrzała z ukosa na Severusa, jak lubiła go nazywać w myślach, kiedy zdejmował swoją szatę. Musiała przyznać, że w zwykłej koszuli z rozpiętymi dwoma guzikami przy szyi i prostych spodniach wyglądał niezwykle atrakcyjnie. Chociaż, dla niej on zwykle wyglądał atrakcyjnie. Kochała się w nim jeszcze kiedy była uczennicą, ale postanowiła nigdy się do tego nie przyznawać. Z trudem opanowała nachodzące ją myśli o rzuceniu się na niego i zajęła swoim eliksirem. Jednak gdy w pewnym momencie założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho poczuła, jak podniecenie rozpala się na nowo i była mu wdzięczna, gdy wyszedł. Jeszcze chwila, a wpiłaby się w jego usta, a wtedy z pewnością ich znajomość by się skończyła... Co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Znosił ją tylko ze względu na prośbę dyrektora.

Nie usłyszała, jak wrócił. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją jego dłonie, które dotknęły jej szyi i przesunęły się na ramiona, aby po chwili lekko je ścisnąć.W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że on jej chce. Nie wiedziała, czy to prawdziwe uczucie, czy może działały na niego opary eliksiru, ale mokra bielizna podpowiadała jej, że nie powinna się tym przejmować. Zamknęła oczy, gdy zaczął masować jej ramiona i kark. Stała chwilę, delektując się jego delikatnym dotykiem, po czym poczuła, że chce więcej. Oparła się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Severusie - mruknęła.

Pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, co uznał za pozwolenie do dalszego działania. Odsunął włosy z jej szyi i zaczął ją delikatnie całować, nie przerywając masażu. Hermiona westchnęła cicho. W pewnym momencie jedna jego dłoń zjechała na brzuch. Dziewczyna obróciła głowę i wtulając się w niego, pocałowała go. Z początku nieśmiało lizali i ssali swoje wargi. W końcu Hermiona rozchyliła usta i zawładnęła jego językiem. Warknął cicho, przerwał pocałunek, zdjął z niej szybko bluzkę i ponownie pocałował, tym razem z ogromną siłą, ściskając przy tym jej piersi. Dziewczyna od pewnego czasu czuła jego erekcję, wbijającą się pomiędzy jej pośladki. Sięgnęła do tyłu i zaczęła uciskać go przez spodnie. Jęknął w jej usta, co spowodowało, że niemal ugięły się pod nią kolana. Zjechał dłonią na jej uda, podwinął spódnicę i wsunął dłoń w jej mokre majtki. Przerwała pocałunek, oparła się o niego i poddała się jego działaniom. Jedną ręką rozpiął i zdjął jej biustonosz, i zaczął uciskać jej piersi, delikatnie szczypiąc twarde sutki. Druga dłoń pocierała jej łechtaczkę, wywołując coraz głośniejsze jęki, a jego usta całowały jej szyję i ramiona.

Czuła się jak w niebie, a wiedziała, że to jeszcze nic, w porównaniu z tym, co ją czeka. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się aż tak podniecona. Jej soki spływały po udach, łechtaczka stawała się coraz bardziej wrażliwa, tak samo jak sutki, a pochwa rozszerzała się zapraszająco.Nie była dziewicą. Ale Ron nigdy w życiu nie rozpalił w niej takiego pożądania.

Krzyknęła, gdy Severus wsunął w nią dwa palce. Postanowiła, że nie ma zamiaru czekać na więcej ani chwili dłużej. Sięgnęła do tyłu drugą dłonią i zaczęła rozpinać mu spodnie. Z paskiem nie miała problemu, ale guziki były katorgą. Zniecierpliwiona zerwała guziki, zsunęła mu spodnie i bieliznę, po czym złapała jego twardego członka. Warknął głośno i ugryzł ją w szyje, co jednak nie przyniosło bólu, a większą rozkosz.

Nagle odsunęła się od niego i odwróciła w jego stronę. Patrząc mu w oczy powoli zaczęła zdejmować spódnice i majtki. Patrzył na nią z głodem w oczach, jednocześnie masując swoje przyrodzenie, co ją jeszcze bardziej nakręcało. Cofnęła się kawałek, usiadła na ławce i pokazała mu dłonią, aby podszedł bliżej.

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Znalazł się koło niej w przeciągu sekundy i zaczął brutalnie całować, najpierw usta, potem piersi, jednocześnie rozchylając jej nogi i wsuwając dwa palce. Hermiona złapała jego penisa i zaczęła szybko poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. W momencie, gdy go puściła, odepchnęła jego dłoń z pomiędzy jej ud i zaczęła przyciągać do siebie, znieruchomiał.

\- Hermiono... - szepnął patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Pragnę cię, Severusie...

Pocałunek, który złożyła na jego ustach, był przepełniony miłością i pożądaniem, co sprawiło, że zapomniał o jakichkolwiek wątpliwościach. Stanął pomiędzy jej nogami i zbliżył swojego penisa do jej pochwy. Na początku, główką, potarł jej łechtaczkę, co wywołało ciszy jęk, po czym ustawił się przy wejściu i powoli, chcąc być delikatnym, zaczął wsuwać się do środka. Dziewczyna warknęła, złapała go za pośladki i z całej siły przycisnęła do siebie. Oboje krzyknęli głośno. Severus zrozumiał, że Hermiona ma dosyć delikatnych zagrywek. Jedną rękę położył na jej plecach, drugą ścisnął pierś i zaczął poruszać się szybko i mocno. Próbował ją całować, lecz jęki nie pozwalały jej odwzajemnić pocałunku. Zajął się jej szyją, podczas gdy ona jedną ręką ściskała mocno jego pośladek, a drugą drapała jego plecy. Był pewny, że będzie miał rany, ale skoro było to przyjemne, to czy rany były ważne?

Gdy poczuł, że jej pochwa zaczyna delikatnie się zwężać, a dziewczyna ani na chwilę nie przestawała jęczeć, przycisnął ją do stołu, złapał za biodra i dał z siebie wszystko.

Nagle Hermiona zaczęła krzyczeć. Złapała się za piersi i mocno je ścisnęła, jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, a mięśnie pochwy mocno zaczęły uciskać jego penisa. Czując to, zaczął wbijać się w nią jeszcze mocniej, by po chwili wypełnić ją swoim nasieniem. Ciężko dysząc, opadł na nią.

Trwali w tej pozycji dość długo, próbując dojść do siebie. Hermiona głaskała go po głowie, podczas gdy on bawił się jej drugą dłonią. W końcu wysunął się z niej, wyprostował i pomógł jej wstać.

Ubierali się w ciszy, rzucając sobie ukradkowe, nieśmiałe spojrzenia. Gdy zapinał ostatni guzik koszuli, dziewczyna podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła.

\- Kocham cię, Severusie - wyszeptała, wtulając twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.

Z początku zamarł. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania. Oczywiście cieszył się, nawet bardzo. Nie wiedząc, co robić, ścisnął ją mocno, pocałował w czubek głowy i wtulił w jej włosy. Miał nadzieję, że ten gest pokaże jej, że on również ją kocha. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek wyzna jej to w słowach... Być może wystarczą jej czyny, którymi będzie chciał to udowodnić. Gdy nagle podniosła głowę i go pocałowała stwierdził, że będzie się tym martwił kiedy indziej.

Po długim pocałunku oderwali się od siebie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała do swojego kociołka.

\- Yyy... Severusie... Chyba musimy zacząć eliksir od nowa.

\- Co się stało? - spytał stając za nią i kładąc dłonie w jej talii.

\- Cóż... podejrzewam, że gdy... nie pilnowaliśmy eliksiru, to wyparował.

\- Cholera...

\- Też tak twierdzę. Pójdę po składniki - powiedziała i uciekła z jego objęć.

\- Nie mam ich więcej. Poczekaj tutaj, pójdę do lasu - odparł i zaczął nakładać swoją szatę.

\- Mogę iść z tobą? - zapytała nieśmiało.Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Widząc ogniki w jej oczach, uniósł lekko lewy kącik ust w uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy.

Hermiona szybko zarzuciła na siebie swoją szatę. Złapała Severusa pod ramię, po czym opuścili pomieszczenie.

Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall siedzieli na tarasie i popijali herbatę.

\- Jak poszedł twój plan, Albusie?

\- Zaraz się okaże - mruknął tajemniczo.

Drzwi do zamku otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły. Na błonia wyszły dwie ciemne postacie.

\- To oni? - spytała Minerwa i wytężyła wzrok.

W świetle księżyca wyraźnie widziała Hermionę Granger trzymającą za rękę Severusa Snape'a.

\- Jak ci się to udało?!

\- Powiedzmy, moja droga - zaczął i objął McGonagall w talii - że połączył ich eliksir.


	36. Gra wstępna

Pub Nobilis Sangui był miejscem ekskluzywnym, gdzie sobotnie wieczory spędzały same znakomitości. Wśród nich, w ciemnym kącie lokalu, wydawać się mogło, że z daleka od ciekawskich spojrzeń, siedziała Hermiona. Wypalając papierosa za papierosem, przyglądała się przybyłym czarodziejom, co chwilę popijając whiskey z colą. Mimo, iż wybrała najdalszy zakątek sali, czuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia mężczyzn. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i założyła nogę na nogę, przez co jej sukienka podwinęła się trochę, ukazując zgrabne uda. 

Po kilku drinkach i kilkunastu spławionych facetach później, zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że zjawi się ktoś, kto zwróci jej uwagę. Miała ochotę się zabawić, miała jednak wymagania, a żaden z podchodzących do niej mężczyzn nie miał "czegoś".

Nagle widok przysłoniła jej ciemna postać. Zaciągając się dymem z papierosa, powoli uniosła głowę i spojrzała w twarz ostatniego człowieka, jakiego mogłaby się spodziewać właśnie w tym miejscu.

\- Profesorze - skinęła głową.

\- Panno Granger - odpowiedział Snape swoim aksamitnym głosem, a Hermiona poczuła w podbrzuszu coś, co całkowicie ją zaskoczyło - Czy miejsce obok pani jest wolne?

\- Tak, zapraszam - powiedziała szybko.

To, że podniecił ją właśnie ten facet mocno nią wstrząsnęło. Jego głos, gracja z jaką siadał i wzrok, jakim się w nią wpatrywał, działały na nią jak afrodyzjak.

Severus prychnął cicho, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Nie chciałem wierzyć, że podają tutaj whiskey z tym mugolskim świństwem.

\- Razem nie jest złe. Nie czuć tak bardzo alkoholu, a dodając do tego cytrynę i lód, otrzymuje się naprawdę dobrego drinka.

\- Panno Granger, proszę wybaczyć, ale moim zdaniem jest to dewastacja zacnego trunku. Chodzi właśnie o to, żeby czuć alkohol i typowy dla whiskey aromat.

\- Dla mnie jest za mocne, dlatego wolę w drinku.

\- Delikatne, kobiece podniebienie...

To powiedziawszy podniósł do ust szklankę w połowie wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem i wlał całość do ust. Hermiona przyglądała mu się z błogim uwielbieniem. Musiał to zauważyć, bo kącik jego ust drgnął lekko, jakby powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

Kobieta wyjęła z paczki kolejnego papierosa.

\- Pani pozwoli - powiedział Snape, zapalając zapalniczkę tuż przed jej nosem. Odpaliła i zaciągnęła się głęboko.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł, podpalając swojego papierosa.

\- Długo pan pali, profesorze?

\- Od czasów przejścia na jasną stronę.

Na dłuższy czas zamilkli. Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, czy może zacząć ten temat, a Snape widocznie czekał na jej krok. Postanowiła więc nie psuć wieczoru pytaniami o przeszłość.

\- Często pan tutaj bywa?

\- Jestem pierwszy raz. Mogę zaproponować pani drinka?

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Z jakiej okazji?

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że kiedy mężczyźnie, w pubie, podoba się kobieta, i widzi, że ma ona pustą szklankę, nie jest niczym dziwnym propozycja kolejnego drinka.

Patrzyła chwilę w jego ciemne oczy, chcą z nich coś wyczytać. Nadal były jednak bezdenne, tak, jak zapamiętała.

\- Nie poderwie mnie pan w ten sposób.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał.

Znów patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Hermiona skinęła głową w odpowiedzi na zadane przez niego wcześniej pytanie. Uśmiechnął się z triumfem, wstał i podszedł do baru. Hermiona obserwowała jego płynne ruchy, intensywnie zastanawiając się, czy wierzy we własne słowa, które przed chwilą wypowiedziała. Prawda była taka, że Snape poderwał ją, gdy tylko podszedł do stolika.

Wrócił po chwili i postawił przed nią szklankę, którą szybko chwyciła i przycisnęła do ust. Po paru łykach odstawiła ją z powrotem na stół, odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na swojego dawnego nauczyciela. On wpatrywał się w nią wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Nagle zalała ją fala gorąca.

\- Pan... - spoglądała przerażona to na Snape'a, to na szklankę.Severus zaśmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu, a Hermiona, pomimo strachu, musiała przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała piękniejszego dźwięku.

\- Doprawdy, panno Granger, proszę mi wierzyć, że nie muszę niczego dodawać do drinków kobiet, które chcę zobaczyć w moim łóżku. Zawsze znajdują się tam z własnej woli.

Posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że zapewne przewróciłaby się z wrażenia, gdyby była zmuszona wstać. Ponownie napiła się swojego drinka, ciesząc się, że Snape nie chce jej po prostu wykorzystać. Jeżeli coś tej nocy miałoby się wydarzyć, chciałaby pozostać w jako takiej trzeźwości umysłu.

\- A co panią tutaj sprowadza?

\- Hmm - zastanowiła się chwilę - Chciałam się zabawić, jednak na obecną chwilę nikt mnie nie pociąga.

Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, po czym zrobił ostatnią rzecz, jakiej się spodziewała. Wstał, złapał jej twarz w dłonie i pochylając się nad stołem - pocałował.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie, więc nie zareagowała od razu. Powoli zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego zimne dłonie palą jej policzki, a język, ślizgający się po jej ustach, próbuje dostać się do środka. Uchyliła delikatnie wargi, co on szybko wykorzystał. Nagle zalała ją fala niewyobrażalnej rozkoszy. Chciała go, tu, teraz, natychmiast!

Równie szybko, co ją pocałował, odsunął się. Gdy w końcu otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła jego przepełniony samozadowoleniem wzrok.

\- Chyba muszę odwołać to co powiedziałam.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby pani tego nie zrobiła.

Myślała przez chwilę, po czym odezwała się niepewnie:

\- Może chciałby pan zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkam, profesorze?

\- Z chęcią, panno Granger.Wstali. 

Severus podał jej ramię, które przyjęła szybko, ciesząc się, że może przebywać tak blisko tego mężczyzny. Wyszli z pubu i teleportowali się.

Hermiona szybko otworzyła drzwi okazałego domu i przystawiając palec do ust, nakazując Snape'owi ciszę, zaprosiła go do środka.

Ledwo zamknęła drzwi, a została odwrócona i namiętnie pocałowana. Severus nie grzeszył delikatnością. Najpierw gryzł i całował jej usta, potem szyję i dekolt. Powoli schodził coraz niżej. Gdy dotarł do punktu strategicznego, czuła, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

\- Sypialnia... - mruknęła cicho.

Snape warknął, podniósł ją, a gdy oplotła go nogami w biodrach, zaczął iść w kierunku schodów.

Severus dzielnie wspinał się w górę, cały czas całując Hermionę. Smakowała whiskey i colą, i choć wcześniej podchodził sceptycznie do mugolskich napojów, musiał przyznać, że w połączeniu z jej ustami miało to dość ciekawy smak.

Zatracając się w przyjemności, nie zwrócił uwagi na komódkę, która zawsze stała na korytarzu, a w którą właśnie przywalił z całej siły kolanem.

\- Cholera... - warknął w jej usta, bo nie pozwoliła mu przerwać pocałunku. Odmruknęła mu, że przygotuje mu rano maść na siniaki, i że ma ją jak najszybciej zanieść do pokoju.

Gdy Severus zamknął w końcu drzwi sypialni, rzucił ją na łóżko i szybkimi ruchami zaczął rozbierać, zarówno ją, jak i siebie. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichych westchnień, gdy odkrywała coraz to nowe części jego ciała. Bladość jego skóry niesamowicie kontrastowała z mrokiem pokoju. Mogła dokładnie zobaczyć każdą bliznę na jego ciele, a gdy ich dotykała, czuła narastające podniecenie. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się jego bliskością, jego dłońmi na jej piersiach, ustach na brzuchu... W końcu jego wargi znalazły pewien niesamowicie czuły punkt. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, domagając się więcej. Snape'owi nie trzeba było powtarzać. Chwilę potem, do jego języka dołączyły również palce, co spowodowało, że zaczęła jęczeć cicho.

\- Pro... profesorze... - wymruczała, co widocznie podziałało na niego mocno, bo oderwał usta, aby pocałować jej wargi, jednocześnie dając jej to, na co czekała.

Severus był cichym kochankiem, jednak właśnie te jego ledwie słyszalne westchnienia doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Zauważył to, bo ustami zaczął dotykać jej ucha, jednocześnie szepcząc i wzdychając. Ciepłe powietrze i chłodne wargi w połączeniu z jego jednostajnymi ruchami doprowadziło ją do szczytu. Snape poczuł to bardzo wyraźnie i zaczął poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, aby po chwili samemu opaść na poduszki, z uczuciem spełnienia. Zasnęli przytuleni do siebie, szczęśliwi i zadowoleni, że właśnie dziś odwiedzili ten pub.

Promienie letniego słońca rozjaśniły sypialnie. Hermiona właśnie się przebudziła, nie miała jednak ochoty wstawać. Spojrzała na Severusa, leżącego obok niej i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Poprzednią noc będzie wspominać do końca swojego życia. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego może aż tak bardzo urozmaicić ich życie seksualne i na nowo rozpalić w nich ogień.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi sypialni. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Hermionę.

\- Otwórz... - jęknął i zamknął oczy.

\- Severusie, przypomnę ci, bo może zapomniałeś, że to również twój syn.

\- To niemożliwe, mój syn nigdy nie dobijałby się do sypialni rodziców z samego rana - to powiedziawszy zakrył sobie głowę poduszką, dając do zrozumienia swojej żonie, że przegrała. Hermiona wstała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok i otworzyła drzwi, za którymi stała ich jedenastoletnia pociecha.

\- Cześć, mamo.

\- Cześć Jasper - powiedziała i ziewnęła, a młody Snape uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Ciocia Ginny była przed chwilą i kazała ci to przekazać - wyciągnął w jej stronę dość grubą kopertę - Powiedziała też, że ten scenariusz pewnie bardziej wam się spodoba. 

Hermiona Granger-Snape odlała się rumieńcem, a jej syn, z uśmiechem firmowym Snape'ów, odmaszerował do swojego pokoju.


	37. Niewłaściwy rodzaj kontroli

Hermiona pociągnęła za swoje więzy i sapnęła, adrenalina pompowała w jej żyłach, szarpnęła ponownie bez skutku.

\- Po prostu spróbuj się odprężyć, wkrótce się skończy - jej mąż dudni za jej plecami.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć - syknęła.

\- Niezupełnie... - odpowiedział.

\- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że chcesz urozmaicić nasze życie seksualne, nie wiedziałam, że masz to na myśli... - mruknęła.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić, ale dla dalszych doświadczeń - czy to działa?

\- Severusie, to nie czas na żarty!

\- W tej chwili nic innego nie mogliśmy zrobić - odparł spokojnie.

Hermiona jęknęła z frustracji i kopnęła powietrze związanymi nogami.

\- Czy możesz stać w miejscu? To nie jest zabawne, jeśli dalej będziesz kopać i szarpać liny, poza tym zranisz się. - Severus wydawał się znudzony.

\- Może jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony, ale ja na pewno nie i nie zapierzam - warknęła.

\- Szkoda, niewola może naprawdę urozmaicić sprawę - westchnął Severus.

\- Niewola może, ale nie to, to zdecydowanie niewłaściwy rodzaj niewoli - syczała i szarpała za więzy.

\- Hermiono, nawet jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko odparzeniom od liny, to ja mam. Czy po prostu możesz zostać na miejscu?

\- Pozostać na miejscu? Jak sugerujesz, że mam się od tego uwolnić, pozostając na miejscu?

\- Używając magii podczas wojny stałem się całkiem biegły w bezróżdżkowym Imperio.

Westchnęła i przestałą kopać, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.


	38. Po pracy

\- Mam czekoladę - powiedziałam, kiedy przyszedł tamtej nocy. Po usłyszeniu tych słów zrobiłby wszystko. Usiadłam z rozłożonymi nogami na niskim krześle, ubrana w czerwony gorset, pas do pończoch i kabaretki.

\- Rozbierz się. Klęknij.

Zręcznie rozpiął wszystkie guziki i odrzucił na bok szaty, a za nim szybko bokserki, buty i skarpetki. Był już twardy, kiedy upadł na kolana zaledwie kilka cali od mojego krocza.

\- Możesz oglądać, ale nie możesz dotykać - potem podniosłam czekoladę, królewski batonik Mars, zaczarowany tak, żeby nie topił się zbyt szybko.

Powoli zdjęłam opakowanie i przyłożyłam do ust. Przesunęłam językiem po końcówce, kiedy on patrzył. Przyłożyłam go do innych warg. Potarłam nim pomiędzy nimi i po łechtaczce, a potem jęknęliśmy jednocześnie, gdy wepchnęłam go w siebie. Zostawiłam go tam na kilka chwil, aby moje ciało zmiękczyło batonika, a następnie zaczęłam go obracać, wciskać głęboko i pocierać wzdłuż mojej szczeliny, aż zrobiła się gęsta mieszanka moich soków, stopionej czekolady i karmelu.

Wysunęłam baton i trzymałam go przed jego twarzą, prowokując go, by nie wykonał mojego polecenia. Napięcie było widoczne, ale stawiał opór. Przesunęłam po nim językiem, by go dręczyć, po czym wepchnęłam go z powrotem, podczas gdy on patrzył na to z zapałem.

\- Chcesz trochę? - drażniłam się. Skinął głową, wiedząc, że lepiej niż mówić bezpośrednio w tego typu grze.

\- Dobrze się zachowywałeś? - kolejne skinienie. - Cóż, możesz mnie oczyścić.

Pochylił się do przodu i wziął czekoladę między zęby, poruszając nią. Potem nagle włożył swój język za nim, wpychając go głęboko we mnie.

Boże, to było niesamowite, kiedy zaczął mnie czyścić długimi, powolnymi ruchami języka. Prawie doszłam, kiedy poruszał nim po mojej łechtaczce, cały czas mieszając rozpuszczającą się czekoladę dwoma palcami w nadziei, że mogę go później oczyścić. To prawie wystarczyło, żebym zapomniała o drugiej niespodziance. Prawie, ale nie do końca.

Teraz Snape nie miewał nic przeciwko niewielkiemu wewnętrznemu masażowi prostaty, więc zaprosiłam przyjaciela na wieczór. Pstryknęłam palcami, a on pojawił się i natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację.

Jedyny raz, kiedy widziałam minę podobną do tej na twarzy Snape'a był wtedy, gdy Zabini próbował trójkąta z Firenzo i mandragorą pod koniec rocznej orgii.

\- Co to jest? - sapnął.

\- To tylko Zgredek. Hermiona powiedziała, że ci się to podoba.

(jest mało znanym faktem, ze skrzaty domowe w przeciwieństwie do goblinów, są wyjątkowo dobrze wyposażone jak na swoje rozmiary)

\- Co masz na sobie?

\- Och, to tylko specjalna skarpeta Zgredka, tą, którą dał mi Harry Potter.

Pauza.

\- To całkiem miłe.

Potem przeszliśmy do zwykłego trójkąta i muszę się zgodzić, było miło.


	39. Moja kolej

Ze związanymi rękami i zasłoniętymi oczami Hermiona zadrżała, gdy chłodne powietrze unosiło się nad jej nagim ciałem.

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć siebie. Jesteś cudowna w blasku świec.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Severus — błagała.

\- Powinnaś być taka przez cały czas — kontynuował łagodnym głosem. - Czekasz w moim łóżku, twoje ciało jest ułożone dla mnie, abym mógł robić co chcę.

Hermiona mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak musi wyglądać. Jęknęła cicho.

\- Powinienem sprzedawać bilety — mówił dalej. - Wyobraź sobie, ile ludzie zapłaciliby za obejrzenie takiego zdjęcia.

Jego głos sprawił, że Hermiona zadrżała.

\- Nigdy byś tego nie zrobił — szepnęła — jesteś zbyt... zaborczy.

\- Jestem? - palce ścisnęły jej sutek, sprawiając, że ponownie sapnęła. - Możesz mieć rację. Chociaż czy jesteś pewna, że nie zostawić cię tutaj, czekając na mój kaprys? Wyjdę na chwilę na kolację z przyjaciółmi, kiedy ty będziesz leżeć i czekać nie wiedząc, kiedy wrócę?

\- Jestem pewna, że tego nie zrobisz — ale nawet dla niej brzmiało to niepewnie. Severus był w tej grze dobry, w trzymaniu jej daleko. Widziała, jak zostawia ją wystawioną dla przyjemności, kiedy wychodzi. - Jeśli odejdziesz, wrócisz.

\- Być może. Jesteś dość... kusząca — palce ześlizgnęły się po jej brzuchu, zbliżając się do jej mokrego krocza.

Płacząc, Hermiona rozłożyła szerzej nogi, a jej każdy nerw krzyczał, żeby jej dotknął tam, gdzie tego najbardziej potrzebowała. Jego kciuk bawił się lekko jej łechtaczką, nie na tyle, by ją usatysfakcjonować, ale wystarczyło, by drażnić i dręczyć. Kiedy wepchnął w nią palec, Hermiona przylgnęła do niego, napinając mięśnie wewnątrz.

\- Sprytna wiedźma — warknął. Wycofanie palca spowodowało, że jęknęła, ale potem rozległ się szelest ubrań i łóżka. Przesunął się, a dłonie objęły jej tyłek, podnosząc ją.

\- Tak! - syknęła Hermiona, gdy poczuła coś grubego, tępego i znajomego. - Tak!

Wciąż miał na sobie ubranie, ale na rozchylonych udach poczuła jak szarpie za spodnie, aż w końcu zanurzał się w niej raz po raz, aż z cichym okrzykiem doszedł w niej, jego ciało drżało.

Hermiona wciąż na krawędzi, jęknęła, gdy z niej wyszedł, ale jęknęła z ulgi, kiedy się przesunął, a jego palce i język wślizgnęły się w nią i po zaledwie kilku błogich chwilach doprowadziły ją do orgazmu. Wygięła się w łuk i krzyknęła, gdy ogarnęła ją błoga przyjemność.

Kiedy złapała oddech, opaska zniknęła i leżała bezpieczenie w ramionach Severusa.

\- Myślałam, że wytrzymasz dłużej — szepnęła w jego szyję.

\- Kiedy tak leżysz i błagasz mnie, bym cię zerżnął? - zapytał. - Nikt nie jest taki silny.

\- Teraz moja kolej — powiedziała uśmiechając się. - Mam kilka pomysłów do wypróbowania.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak — zaśmiał się.


	40. Hogwarcka Kara

\- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger.

Hermiona wstrzymuje oddech i szybko wyciąga rękę spod spódnicy i chwyta ją za plecami, po czym odwraca się, by spojrzeć na intruza.

\- Dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać, najlepsza uczennica Gryffindoru stoi bezczynnie w pustej klasie tak blisko ciszy nocnej?

\- Profesorze Snape! Po prostu... - plącze się, próbując wymyślić, wiarygodną wymówię. - Szukam mojego podręcznika do transmutacji, byłam pewna, że zostawiłam go tu wcześniej.

\- Mhm... To dziwne. Zwłaszcza że w tej klasie od kilku lat nie ma aktywnych zajęć. Zastanawiam się przede wszystkim, co cię przyciągnęło do tej sali. - komentuje profesor Snape ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.

\- Och, um... Ja... Ja byłam...

\- Granger, czy masz mnie za głupca?

Głowa Hermiony unosi się do góry. Jej twarz jest wiśniowo-czerwona, a oczy duże jak spodki.

\- Nie, profesorze! Naprawdę właśnie...

\- Bądź cicho dziewczyno, wiem, co robiłaś.

\- Pan...

\- Nawet gdybyś miała zdolność przewidywania, aby właściwie zamaskować zapach swojego podniecenia, kałuża na podłodze obok ciebie jest całkiem wymowna. Powiedz mi, jak często przychodzisz do tej klasy, żeby się masturbować?

Spoglądając w dół na podłogę, policzki Hermiony robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Mamrocze odpowiedź ciszej, niż oddycha.

\- Co jest, dziewczyno? Mów głośniej.

\- Nigdy, panie profesorze. To był mój pierwszy raz - mówi gapiąc się na niego.

\- Cóż, jakie to niefortunne dla ciebie. Dać się złapać za pierwszym razem.

\- Profesorze, co pan zamierza zrobić? - jej oczy ponownie spoczęły na podłodze.

Snape splata ręce przed klatką piersiową i siada przy dużym biurku nauczycielskim. - Cóż, przypuszczam, że będę musiał odprowadzić cię do gabinetu profesor McGonagall i pozwolić jej się tobą zająć.

\- Proszę profesorze, proszę tego nie robić - powiedziała z wyraźnym przerażeniem.

Snape przygląda jej się uważnie. - A dlaczego nie? Boisz się utraty reputacji?

Hermiona odsunęła się od biurka nauczyciela i oparła o jedno z wielu biurek.

\- Tak jest. Nie wyobrażam sobie, co ludzie będą o mnie myśleć i mówić. Proszę, błagam, niech pan wybierze inną odpowiednią karę, taką, która pozwoli mi zachować dobrą reputację.

\- Dobrze, panno Granger. Zachowam wydarzenia z dzisiejszego wieczoru między nami, ale musisz przestrzegać wszystkich instrukcji, które ci wydam. Czy rozumiesz?

\- Tak jest - wyszeptała, czując, jak strach zgromadził się w jej żołądku.

\- Niech tak będzie. Twoja kara rozpocznie się teraz. Podejdź do przodu klasy i oprzyj dłonie o ścianę. Stopy rozstaw na szerokość ramion.

Serce Hermiony wali jak oszalałe, kiedy słyszy pewne kroki profesora Snape'a zbliżające się do niej.

\- Nogi dalej od siebie - używa swoich stóp, aby odsunąć jej nogi dalej, zanim będzie mogła działać. Pochyla się zaraz obok niej. Drży, gdy szepcze jej do ucha.

\- Panno Granger, czy wie pani, jakie kary były praktykowane, gdy Hogwart został otwarty? - jej serce bije szybciej.

\- Tak jest.

\- Czy jesteś gotowa na to, co ma się wydarzyć?

\- Tak jest - jej oddech staje się urwany.

\- Dobrze - podciąga jej spódnicę i wsuwa ją za pasek. Hermiona wstrzymuje oddech. - Granger, dam Ci dwadzieścia uderzeń ręką, a następnie dziesięć wybranym narzędziem. Licz głośno.

Hermiona wstrzymuje oddech.

UDERZENIE.

\- Jeden.

UDERZENIE.

\- Dwa.

Podczas gdy uderzenia wciąż spadają na pośladki Hermiony, ona nadal głośno liczy.

UDERZENIE.

\- Czternaście.

Od czasu do czasu wstrzymuje oddech, ale milczy, podczas gdy uderzenia w jej pośladek nie ustają.

UDERZENIE.

\- Dziewiętnaście.

UDERZENIE.

\- Dwadzieścia!!!

Podnosi głos po ostatnim uderzeniu i przenosi ciężar na drugą stopę.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jestem zaskoczony, że Gryfoni potrafią wytrzymać tak długo, nie słysząc własnego głosu wypowiadających bezsensowne słowa.

Hermiona zagryza usta i nie odpowiada.

\- Następna część odbędzie się na goły tyłek. Zdejmij majtki.

Hermiona jest zaskoczona, że jej twarz może się jeszcze bardziej zaczerwienić. Opuszcza bieliznę i ostrożnie z niej wychodzi. Kładzie je w czekającej ręce profesora Snape'a. Po krótkim zbadaniu ofiarowanej bielizny Hermiona obserwuje, jak profesor bez wysiłku przekształca jej majtki w piękną, ale ciężko wyglądającą laskę z drewna dębowego.

\- Ręce z powrotem na ścianę. Mocniej wystaw tyłek. Tym razem oprócz liczenia dodasz również „Proszę pana, czy mogę prosić jeszcze?" Czy to jasne?

Hermiona jest pewna, że jej twarz musi już pasować do kolorów pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, ale kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Ponownie wstrzymuje oddech w oczekiwaniu.

TRZASK.

\- Jeden. Proszę pana, czy mogę prosić jeszcze? 

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.

TRZASK.

\- Dwa. Proszę pana, czy mogę prosić jeszcze?

Snape kontynuuje okładanie po jej zaróżowionym tyłku. Lekko zwiększał siłę przy każdym razie.

TRZASK.

\- Siedem! Och... Czy proszę prosić jeszcze... Proszę sir?

Jego uśmiech rośnie. Nie omieszkał zauważyć delikatnych, wirujących ruchów Hermiony i ponownego zapachy jej podniecenia. Jeśli lekko przechyli głowę, z łatwością dostrzeże śliskie usta Hermiony.

TRZASK.

\- Dziesięć. Sir, proszę, czy mogę prosić jeszcze?

\- Oczywiście, panno Granger, jeśli nalegasz.

TRZASK.

Hermiona po cichu przeklina swój błąd.

\- Jedenaście! Dziękuję panu!

Snape pozwala dziewczynie złapać oddech, gdy transmutuje laskę z powrotem w jej pierwotną formę i wsuwa majtki Hermiony do kieszeni swojej szaty. Odwraca się w jej stronę.

Dłonie Hermiony wciąż mocno opierają się o ścianę, ale jej szyja jest wykręcona w bok, kiedy patrzy wyczekująco na profesora.

\- Przeprosiłaś, panno Granger. Udaj się prosto do swojego dormitorium.

Szybko wyciąga spódnicę zza paska i rzuca się w stronę drzwi. Krótko spogląda w stronę nauczyciela, po czym wymyka się z klasy.

Po sprawdzeniu, że drzwi są zamknięte Snape siada na krześle nauczyciela i odchyla się do tyłu. Zaczyna rozpinać spodnie, wyobrażając sobie kolejne spotkanie z panną Granger.

W swoim łóżku Hermiona leży mocno stymulując łechtaczkę i planując jak zainicjuje kolejną karę z rąk profesora Snape'a.


	41. Mały eksperyment

Jej ręce związane były za zagłówkiem, a na oczach miała jedwabny szal zakrywający oczy. Hermiona słuchała kroków męża chodzącego po dywanie w sypialni i zastanawiała się, co do cholery zajmuje mu tak dużo czasu.

\- Severus? – zapytała w końcu.

\- Jestem tutaj – usłyszała i poczuła, jak bok łóżka ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Ciepła dłoń pieściła jej własną, po czym się odsunęła. – Czynadal chcesz wypróbować ten eksperyment?

Wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie powoli wypuściła powietrze i kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak.

\- Bardzo dobrze – w powietrzu unosił się zapach wosku, jej zmysły były spotęgowane przez brak wzroku.

Skrzywiła się, gdy pierwsza kropla wosku uderzyła w jej nagi brzuch. Gorąco było bolesne tylko przez chwilę, choć pozostawało, to przyjemnie się rozprzestrzeniało. Kolejna kropla, tuż and pępkiem. I kolejna, na udzie.

Próbowała rozpoznać czy istnieje wzór, według którego Severus leje wosk. Znając go, była to starożytna runa albo glif.

\- Za dużo myślisz – powiedział. – Nie mogę odpowiednio o ciebie zadbać.

Rozległ się cichy syk – zgasła świeca, a potem rozchyliły się jej nogi.

\- Och! – sapnęła, gdy włożył w nią dwa place i zaczął pieścić językiem jej łechtaczkę. – Chcę się zobaczyć, dotknąć cię – powiedziała, wyginając plecy, próbując się jakoś do niego zbliżyć.

Opaska I szalik opadły, a błyszczące czarne oczy spotkały się z jej własnymi. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Lepiej? – powiedział, przerywając używanie języka.

\- Tak – sięgnęła po jego włosy, chowając place w jedwabiście czarna pasma, krzycząc, gdy jej uda zaczęły drżeć. Ostatni ruch języka, gdzie doznała spełnienia, dochodząc z cichym jękiem.


	42. Innego dnia

\- Ty... Lubisz takie rzeczy? – dziewczyna i ja wpatrywaliśmy się w drewnianą packę, która spoczywała na stole.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz ze mnie kpić, równie dobrze możesz odejść, nie interesuję się takimi kretynkami.

\- Nie, to nie to. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się... Nie wydajesz się być dominującym typem – podniosła drewno, badając je. - Jak chciałabyś to zrobić? – natychmiast spojrzała na swoje kolana z bladym rumieńcem.

\- Chcę, żebyś dla mnie liczyła. Jeśli to będzie za dużo, masz mi powiedzieć – delikatnie skinął w moją stronę. Hermiona i ja byliśmy razem od jakiegoś czasu i fakt, że ufa mi wystarczająco w takich kwestiach, jest niesamowity. Wiedziałem o tego typu relacjach i zbadałem je trochę, kiedy byłem młodsza, ale skończyłam z powodu związku, którego nigdy nie udało się stworzyć między poddaną a mną. Chciałem zarówno związku, jak i zabawy, a nikt nigdy mi tego nie zaoferował. 

\- Jeden – opuściłem packę, trzymając uderzenie bezpośrednio na cienkiej linii przyjemności. Hermiona napięła się i przygryzł wargę, by nie wydać żadnych niechcianych dźwięków. Położyłem rękę na jej plecach, a ona się rozluźniła.

\- Dwa – Dziewczyna zerwała się z moich kolan i przyłożył różdżkę do mojej szyi. Oczy miała dzikie, a jej oddech był ciężki.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znów cię zobaczę, zabiję cię – oczy dziewczyny były nieobecne, jakby patrzyły na kogoś, kogo nie było. Wyciągnąłem rękę, by go dotknąć, ale zostałem brutalnie odepchnięty.

\- Proszę, odejdź ode mnie – odsunęła się ode mnie, skuliła w kącie i objęła za kolana, najwyraźniej chroniąc się przed nieistniejącymi uderzeniami. Słyszałem, jak jej oddech się urywa, widziałem, jak łzawią jej oczy. 

Złapałem ją, ignorując wicie się, a nawet kopanie, którego użyła, by wyrwać się z mojego uścisku. Delikatnie szeptałem uspokajające słowa i pocierałem kojącymi ruchami jej plecy. Oddychałem głęboko, obserwując jej oddech.

\- Ja... - dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie spanikowana.

\- W porządku, nie byłaś na to gotowa, powinienem był to zrozumieć.

\- Nie jesteś winny. Wiedziałam, że istnieje możliwość takiej reakcji, więc wina leży po mojej stronie.

\- Nie. Powinniśmy zacząć od czegoś prostszego – otworzyłem usta, by odrzucić myśl, że „oboje jesteśmy winni". Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie.

\- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz.


	43. Przebiegła

\- Instrukcje są na tablicy, macie pracować w parach, w których siedzicie. Idźcie i weźcie niezbędne do eliksiru składniki. Macie uwarzyć i oddać mi fiolki z dokładnymi etykietami, oceny dostaniecie na następnych zajęciach.

Profesor Snape zachowywał się dziwnie, nawet dla tych drugoklasistów, którzy nie znali go jeszcze zbyt dobrze poza plotkami. Powinien czaić się nad ich ramionami, zaglądać do kociołków, odejmować punkty za drobne błędy i krytykować za nerwy. Zamiast tego siedział ze stoickim spokojem, co jakiś czas zaznaczając coś w papierach, które miał na biurku. Co jakiś czas wydawał cichy odgłos, który brzmiał tylko nieco ciężej niż zwykły oddech. Ale nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę z obawy przez spowodowaniem gniewu.

To, czego nie widzieli, to Snape desperacko powstrzymujący chrząknięcia i pchnięcia bioder, które chciał przybliżyć ku małym, wilgotnym ustom, które w tym momencie otaczały jego penisa pod biurkiem. Kiedy uznał, że jest bezpieczny, zerknął na swoje kolana, obserwując jej bujną grzywę włosów ukrywającą obraz, który tak desperacko chciał zobaczyć. Jego penis znika w jej różowych ustach, a jej oczy w kolorze czekolady spoglądają na niego przebiegle. Musiał jednak trzymać ręce na biurku. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby dojrzewające nastolatki wyczuły, że coś jest nie tak, musiał być ostrożny i zachowywać spokój.

Hermiona jednak wyczuła jego potrzeby. Jedną ręką wciąż masowała podstawę jego penisa, która nie mieściła się w jej gardle, druga ręka sięgnęła natomiast, by zdjąć włosy z twarzy, aby mógł zobaczyć jej działania. Jęknął wewnętrznie, gdy jej ślina pokryła go, gdy wzięła praktycznie całego do ust. Tak bardzo chciał pochylić ją nad biurkiem i wbić w jej ociekającą cipkę, dopóki nie krzyczałaby o litość i doszła to mocno, aby zemdlała.

Jednak musiał się opanować. Nie mógł zareagować na takie potrzeby przed grupą dwunasto- i trzynastolatków. To zniszczyłoby jego pozycję w szkole.

Mimo to nawet to nie powstrzymało go przed posuwaniem w usta hogwarckiej Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Widok jej uśmieszku, gdy obejmowała jego penisa, sprawił, że prawie doszedł jej w gardło, ale powstrzymał się, chcąc przetrwać do końca zajęć.

Co jakiś czas spoglądał na swoich pilnych uczniów, który ciężko pracowali nad eliksirem. Pożałował ostatniej instrukcji, kiedy zaczęli kończyć i zbliżać się do biurka z fiolkami z ich pracy. Kiedy pojawiła się pierwsza para studentów, potulnie powiedzieli „Gotowe", kładąc fiolkę na biurku Hermiona zamarła, a jej usta na moment przestały ssać jego kutasa.

Kiedy mała dziewczynka nie odeszła od razu, Snape warknął na nią:

\- Na co czekasz, na zbawienie? Wróć do ławki!

Dziewczyna pisnęła i pobiegła z powrotem do swojego stanowiska. Niebezpiecznym ruchem Snape pochylił się i chwycił włosy Hermiony, popychając ją z powrotem w dół, dopóki ponownie nie wzięła jego penisa w usta. Nie wydała z siebie najmniejszego odgłosu, wracając do pracy i sprawiania mu przyjemności. Przez chwilę sam poruszał jej głową, aż zauważył, że inny student nerwowo zbliża się w jego stronę. Puścił ją i położył rękę na papierach na biurku, wciąż coś zaznaczając.

Ten uczeń elegancko odłożył fiolkę i pobiegł z powrotem do biurka, nim profesor warknąłby na niego, jak na pierwszą dziewczynę.

Hermiona zaczęła coraz intensywniej pracować, aby doprowadzić go do końca. Ścisnęła dłoń, zassała policzki i mocniej zacisnęła usta wokół niego. Chciał jęczeć z dziką rezygnacją, chciał przelecieć jej gardło, aż zaczęłaby się dławić i krztusić. Chciał utopić jej twarz w swojej spermie, a następnie odwrócić i pieprzyć w tyłek, dopóki nie błagałaby go, żeby się spuścił.

Coraz więcej uczniów podchodziło do biurka, a im bliżej końca zajęć, tym bliżej końca był Snape. Jego penis zaczął pulsować w jej ustach, gdy walczył z pragnieniem, by nie dojść. Czuł, jak jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy. Musiał odwrócić od niej wzrok, by zachować spokój, gdy ostatni z uczniów podszedł z miksturą. Tak się złożyło, że właśnie przy tym ostatnim uczniu Snape w końcu wystrzelił spermą w gardło Hermiony.

Stłumił jęk, gdy z niecierpliwością wysysała każdą kroplę z jego kutasa, połykając wszystko w serii małych łyczków. Drażniła jego słabnącą główkę spiralnymi ruchami języka, po czym skromnie wsunęła jego miękkiego już penisa z powrotem do spodni i je zapięła. Snape rzucił okiem na jej twarz i zobaczył, jak oblizuje usta jak kot z lekkim uśmiechem. Czule przeciągnął kciukiem po jej wargach, wsuwając go do ust, by ssała krótko, zanim ujął jej policzek.

\- Klasa zwolniona — jego głęboki ton rozbrzmiał echem w lochach, a wszyscy uczniowie wstali ze swoich miejsc, aby wyjść wystarczająco szybko.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, Snape spojrzał na Hermioną z kamienną twarzą.

\- Usiądź na biurku.


	44. Zajęcia dodatkowe

\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, panno Granger?

\- Tak, profesorze. Mam pewne trudności z zadaniem na przyszły tydzień — odpowiada od niechcenia Hermiona, podchodząc do biurka.

Severus podnosi wzrok znad ocen, a ciemne oczy suną po jej ciele z ledwo skrywaną powściągliwością.

\- W czym dokładnie jest problem? - pyta sucho Snape, utrzymując twarz tak pustą, jak to możliwe.

Hermiona uśmiecha się złośliwie, sięgając do szaty, po czym wyciąga różdżkę i zamyka drzwi do klasy.

\- Widzi pan, profesorze — mruczy Hermiona — Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję nad tym popracować, jestem rozproszona. Zaczynam o pany myśleć.

\- Czy to jest ten problem? - pyta Severus.

Hermiona kiwa głową i przechodzi na drugą stronę biurka, a powietrze aż trzeszczy od powstałego napięcia.

\- Widzi pan, co się dzieje? - pyta bezczelnie Hermiona, wyciągając ręce do Severusa, przesuwając je po spódnicy, by przycisnąć do swoich wilgotnych majtek. - Jak mogę się skoncentrować, gdy ma pan na mnie taki wpływ?

\- Panno Granger, to nie jest najlepszy czas — protestuje Snape, ale jego palce przesuwają się po wnętrzu jej uda i ocierają o mokrą cipkę. - Mam stos papierów do oceny.

\- Nie może sobie pan zrobić przerwy, profesorze? - błaga Hermiona.

\- Nienasycona dziewczyna — mruczy Snape, ale wstaje z krzesła, zamiast tego popychając na nie Hermionę. - Zdejmij krawat.

Hermiona szybko i zręcznie rozpina krawat i wręcza go Severusowi, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Zamknij oczy — cicho rozkazuje Severus, owijając krawat wokół jej oczu i zawiązując go za głową.

Oddech Hermiony przyspiesza i odbija się echem w cichej, pustej klasie. Severus przyciska dłonie do jej piersi przez koszulę i rozkoszuje się uczuciem stawania sutków pod jego palcami. Opuszcza się na kolana, unosi spódnicę, ściąga jej majtki do ud i przyciska twarz do oczekującej już cipy.

\- O tak! - Hermiona jęczy, biodra unoszą się z krzesła.

Severus otwiera usta, a język drażni ją, gdy smakuje to słodkie, mokre ciepło. Hermiona jęczy, a uda jej drżą, gdy mężczyzna przesuwa językiem po jej łechtaczce, wciskając w nią palec. Dodaje kolejny palec, wykręcając je i zwijając, idealnie uderzając w jej punkt G.

\- Profesorze, profesorze — jęczy Hermiona. - Zaraz dojdę.

\- Dojdź — szczpecze wciąż z ustami blisko jej ciasnej pochwy.

\- Och, Severusie! - krzyczy Hermiona, drżąc, gdy ogarnia ją orgazm.

Severus mruczy na wilgoć zalewającą jego usta, jęcząc z uznaniem na widok tego wspaniałego zdarzenia. Czeka chwilę lub dwie, aż jej drżenie ustąpi, po czym wstaje i zdejmuje krawat owinięty wokół jej oczu.

Hermiona mruga szybko, oczy przyzwyczajają się do światła, a na jej twarzy pojawia się nasycony, szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze — Hermiona poprawia figi i spódnicę, zabierając krawat od Severusa, po czym ponownie zawiązuje go na szyi. - Przepraszam, że zakłóciłam pana pracę. Obiecuję, że nie będę więcej przeszkadzać w pana klasie.

\- Och, będziesz — uśmiecha się Severus, poprawiając twardość pod swoją szatą, gdy wraca na swoje krzesło.

\- Tak, chyba tak — Hermiona uśmiecha się nieśmiało, idąc w kierunku drzwi.

Dziewczyna okazała się dość przebiegła, ale prawdę mówiąc, Severusowi wcale to nie przeszkadza.


	45. O tym jak krótko Hermiona Granger trzyma swojego męża

\- Co z nimi?

\- Nie udawaj głupiego, Severusie.

\- Dobrze, co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić?

\- Obciąć.

\- Nikt nie będzie ścinał moich włosów.

\- Ale ja to zrobię.

\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego!

\- A właśnie, że tak!

\- Nie, nie uda ci się!

\- Sięgają ci już do ramion!

\- Wobec tego je podetnę.

\- Nie... ja je obetnę.

\- Nie pozwolę ci się do mnie zbliżyć już nigdy.

\- Ha! W takim razie życzę powodzenia.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Tym razem się nie poddam.

\- Oh, ależ zrobisz to!

\- Masz za dużo wiary w samą siebie.

\- A tobie się już całkiem w dupie poprzewracało.

\- To było głupie Hermiono.

\- Taa, nie jestem taka dobra w ripostowaniu jak ty.

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- ...

\- Co?

\- Nadal będę ścinać ci włosy.

\- Cholera jasna, niedoczekanie twoje!

\- Straszysz własne dzieci!

\- Nieprawda!

\- Zapytaj je więc sam.

\- Zresztą nieważne.

\- Taa, tak też myślałam

\- Na brodę Merlina, kobieto, przestań wymachiwać tym naokoło mnie!

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie...

\- Nie zmuszać do czego? Co gorszego możesz zrobić?

\- ...

\- Co do...! Czy ty właśnie użyłaś na mnie mojego własnego zaklęcia?

\- Widzisz, nawet, gdy dyndasz do góry nogami, twoje włosy są w stanie dosięgnąć podłogi.

\- Postaw mnie w tej chwili!

\- Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?

\- ...

\- Tak, Severusie?

\- Nienawidzę cię!

\- Nie, ty mnie nie nienawidzisz.

\- Ty nieznośna...krzaczastowłosa...szczerbata...Wiem-To-Wszystko!

\- Jakie to miłe z twojej strony.

\- Niedobrze mi.

\- Może to dlatego, że cała krew napływa ci do głowy.

\- Hermiono... Postaw mnie z powrotem na ziemi.

\- Jestem głodna.

\- Ej. Gdzie ty znowu leziesz?!

\- Niedługo wrócę!

\- Hermiono, ja naprawdę czuję się dziwnie.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak DRAMA QUEEN!

\- Zostawiłaś mnie tutaj na całe dziesięć minut.

\- Na trzy, zostawiłam cię na trzy minuty!

\- Grrrrr!

\- Czy ty właśnie warknąłeś na mnie?

\- Nigdy w życiu, najdroższa.

\- Z każdą obrazą zarabiasz o jeden cal mniej.

\- Co? To niedorzeczne.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi obciąć te włosy.

\- Nie

\- W porządku, ale bycie do góry nogami naprawdę do ciebie nie pasuje, wrócę, gdy będziesz gotowy.

\- Hermiono, poczekaj!

\- Tak, Severusie?

\- Dobrze, możesz obciąć mi włosy i przestań się tak głupio szczerzyć!

\- ...

\- Ałć, czy zwróciłaś uwagę, że mamy kamienną podłogę, a ja nie jestem już młodym mężczyzną.

\- Nie jesteś aż taki stary, Severusie, po prostu jesteś drażliwy i uparty.

\- Czy ty chcesz obciąć mi wszystkie włosy, czy jak?

\- Ałć!

\- Przestań się wiercić.

\- Przestań szarpać mnie za włosy.

\- Czasami myślę, że zachowujesz się gorzej niż Harry.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do Pottera.

\- To przestań się zachowywać jak on.

\- HMPH!

\- Przestań się wiercić!

\- Skończyłaś?

\- Prawie.

\- Dlaczego nie czuję żadnych włosów na moim karku?

\- Ponieważ je obcięłam Severusie.

\- Poczekaj! Co ty tam właściwie robisz?!

\- Prawie skończyłam...

\- Dobry Boże!

\- Wyglądam jak marines.

\- Wyglądasz sexy.

\- Gah!

\- Dlaczego? Jest aż tak źle?

\- Hermiono... ty właśnie obcięłaś mi wszystkie moje włosy.

\- Ja je przystrzygłam.

\- Jestem łysy!

\- Nie dramatyzuj, nadal masz jeden cal.

\- Cal, CAL!

\- ... Nie mów, że ci to przeszkadza.

\- Wyglądam starzej.

\- Wyglądasz młodziej.

\- Wyglądam grubiej.

\- Jesteś szczuplejszy.

\- I mam naprawdę grube brwi.

\- Taa

\- EJ!

\- Co?

\- Nieważne.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Nie, nie kochasz.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Ścięłaś wszystkie moje włosy.

\- Severusie, to było miesiąc temu!

\- Nadal to robisz.

\- Myślałam, że już mi wybaczyłeś.

\- Nadal to robisz.

\- Przypomnij sobie te wszystkie komplementy, które dostawałeś.

\- Właśnie.

\- Dlaczego byłeś tym tak skrępowany?

\- Ja? Nigdy.

\- Byłeś!

\- Nie, nie byłem.

\- Pozwolę sobie mieć inne zdanie.

\- Koniec rozmowy.

\- Hah, czy mówiłam ci, jak bardzo cię kocham?

\- Taa, niestety, ja też cię kocham.


	46. Trylogia

##  Angels falls first

Severus Snape siedział na obitym zielonym materiałem fotelu i patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na młodszego mężczyznę, piszącego coś na skrawku pergaminu. Naprzemiennie gładził i ściskał podłokietniki długimi palcami. Za oknem właśnie zmierzchało.  
Młodzieniec skończył pisać, włożył pergamin koperty i zakleił, stawiając automatycznie pieczątkę dyrektora Hogwartu.  
\- Profesorze... - jego głos zadrżał, gdy wstawał ze swojego miejsca.- Nic nie mów, Potter. Po prostu idź i wyślij ten list. – Podniesiona dłoń Severusa skutecznie uciszyła wszelkie protesty. On sam opuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.  
Po dwudziestu minutach Harry wrócił do gabinetu.  
\- Wysłane – powiedział głucho.  
Obaj milczeli przez parę kolejnych chwil.  
\- Ja... chciałem przeprosić – powiedział w końcu Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata.  
\- Za co przepraszasz? – zapytał lodowatym głosem Snape, podnosząc głowę. – Za swój wrodzony kretynizm? Za ignorowanie dobrych rad, przez co doprowadziłeś do obłędu najlepszej przyjaciółki? Za to, że żyjesz?  
\- Za... wszystko. Ja po prostu... nie myślałem, że... – powiedział powoli Potter, patrząc na obraz byłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Jego oczy wypełnione były bólem. To jednak nie mogło się równać z żalem Severusa.  
\- Otóż to: nie myślałeś – przerwał mu Severus. – Nie myślałeś. DLACZEGO, DO CHOLERY NIE MYŚLISZ, KIEDY TRZEBA?! – wrzasnął po chwili. - DLACZEGO ZAWSZE MUSISZ WSZYSTKO SPIEPRZYĆ?! Czy to takie trudne, przystanąć na chwilę i się zastanowić? Może wtedy zapanowałbyś nad swoją mocą i nie strącił tego przeklętego żyrandola!  
Och, gdyby mógł opuścić ramy tego przeklętego obrazu... Czasem ogarniała go chęć poproszenia Pottera, by odwrócił jego podobiznę twarzą do ściany. Nie mógł znieść widoku tego zadufanego w sobie, aroganckiego smarkacza. Jedyny portret, do którego mógł się przenieść, wisiał w szpitalu św. Munga. Swego czasu był naczelnym Mistrzem Eliksirów szpitala, ale tam z kolei pojawienie się oznaczało szepty i wytykanie palcami. Alternatywą była przechadzka po różnych obrazach Hogwartu, ale to wywoływało zbyt wiele wspomnień.  
\- Ale... ja naprawdę nie chciałem. To po prostu... gdy was zobaczyłem... Ron się ode mnie odwrócił, bo zginęła cała jego rodzina, powiedział, że to przeze mnie... Ja... miałem tylko ją... I... ty ją... przytulałeś... I wtedy... poczułem się zdradzony i... jakoś... niechcący... - jąkał się Harry, próbując wszystko wytłumaczyć.  
\- Zrzuciłeś na nas żyrandol. Ot tak, dla zabawy. Ogromny, ciężki, złoty żyrandol. – Głos Severusa był jak płynny lód. – Nigdy nie wolno ci jej odwiedzać. Jeśli to zrobisz, będę o tym wiedział – dodał po chwili.  
\- Przecież... odepchnąłeś ją. Ona żyje... To moja przyjaciółka...  
\- Ale JA nie żyję. Sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim, chciałaby cię znać?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że twoja śmierć tak ją dotknie, aż popadnie w obłęd!  
\- Owszem, nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć, ale czy to powód, by zrzucać na mnie żyrandol?  
\- Ale to byłeś TY! – wrzasnął Harry. – Pieprzony dupek z lochów, Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu! Nienawidziłem cię, a ona oddała ci serce!  
\- A nie pomyślałeś, że Hermiona robi ze swoim, życiem, co chce?! Że nie tylko ty się liczysz?! Pieprzony Wybawca! Nie jesteś pępkiem świata! – Severus zerwał się z fotela. – Sam się jej dziwię, że pokochała mnie! Ze wszystkich właśnie MNIE, ale dziękowałem za to losowi! Tymczasem ty spieprzyłeś mi całe życie! Od początku wnosisz chaos i nieład, odkąd się tylko urodziłeś! Nienawidzę cię!  
Tak niewiele brakowało, a z jego oczu popłynęłyby łzy wściekłości i rozpaczy.-  
Ona nie umarła... - powtórzył cicho młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Umarła bardziej ode mnie – odrzekł głucho Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Po chwili obrócił się i zniknął ze swojego płótna. Miał jeszcze jeden obraz, w którym chętnie go przyjmowano.  
Przed oczami ukazało mu się białe, szpitalne wnętrze izolatki. Pokoik był niewielki, na ścianie wisiało tylko jedno malowidło, z podobizną Merlina. Właśnie obok niego pojawił się w tej chwili Severus. Potężny mag skinął mu głową i zniknął, zapewniając Mistrzowi Eliksirów trochę prywatności.  
Snape popatrzył na białe łóżko, w którym leżała drobna postać z burzą loków na głowie. Spała, lekko poświstując przez nos. Severus usiadł wygodnie na ciemnym, wysiedzianym fotelu i zapatrzył się w jej oblicze. Nigdy nie przebywał u niej za dnia. Nie potrafiłby jej spojrzeć w oczy, choć zawsze tęsknił za tym ciepłym, czekoladowym kolorem, teraz przemieszanym z szaleństwem. W uszach rozbrzmiewały mu słowa ukochanej przez Hermionę piosenki.  
\- Nienawidzę cię, Potter, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę... - szeptał do siebie, a po policzkach spływały mu strumyki łez.  
 _"Uśmiecha się do mnie oblicze anioła  
Spod liter splecionych w żałobne słowa  
Ten sam uśmiech, co zwykł dawać siły  
Wieczna rozłąka – a nie ma co rzec  
Stojąc przy krzyżu u twej mogiły  
I po kres czasu płonących świec...  
Potrzebnyś gdzie indziej, by przypominać jakże niedługi nam dano czas  
Łzy za nie wylane  
Z miłości, ze strachu  
Burząc marzenia na jaw śląc boleści  
O, Panie, dlaczego anioły odchodzą pierwsze..."_

## Lampka czerwonego wina

Hermiona siedziała na szpitalnym łóżku wpatrując się obraz na ścianie. Zazwyczaj przebywał tam Merlin, ale ona wiedziała, że czasem pojawia się ktoś jeszcze, czuła to w sobie. Ktoś, kogo bardzo chciała ujrzeć, dotknąć, przytulić, pocałować...  
Wiedziała, że od czasu do czasu zjawia się tam Severus Snape.  
Nigdy go nie widziała, w każdym razie nie od czasu tamtego feralnego popołudnia. Tego popołudnia, w którym całe życie Hermiony nagle straciło sens. Tego popołudnia, kiedy Harry Potter o jeden raz za dużo nie zapanował nad swoją mocą.  
W momencie śmierci Voldemorta, cała moc czarnoksiężnika przeszła na najbliższą żyjącą osobę, czyli młodego Pottera. Jego siła magiczna wzrosła dwukrotnie, dzięki czemu stał się potężniejszy niż cały Zakon Feniksa razem wzięty. Wszyscy członkowie zostali od razu powiadomieni przez portret Dumbledore'a, aby nie powodować w Harry'm silnych (szczególnie negatywnych) emocji, gdyż to może wyzwolić jego moc. Z reguły udawało się go uspokoić, zanim stało się coś poważniejszego, ale czasem jego siła była zbyt potężna. Wtedy wszyscy chronili się za wyczarowanymi tarczami i przeczekiwali burzę.  
Hermiona wielokrotnie doświadczyła skutków ogromnej mocy Pottera, szczególnie po odejściu Ronalda. Harry ciągle był rozbity, przygnębiony i byle co mogło go zdenerwować. Dlatego zawsze chodziła za nim krok w krok, żeby w razie czego chronić go przed nim samym. Mieszkając z nim na Grimmauld Palce mogła to robić.  
Podczas swoich studiów odkryła, że te ogromne wyładowania magiczne osłabiają także samego Pottera. Po każdym ataku był coraz słabszy, zdarzało się także, że tracił przytomność i krwawił z nosa. Podzieliła się swoim odkryciem ze Snape'em i właśnie wtedy zaczęła się ich przygoda.  
Wspólnie pracowali nad temperamentem Pottera. Severus swoimi docinkami sprawiał, że Harry stawał się coraz bardziej odporny na wszelkie złośliwości i tym samym zmniejszał możliwość kolejnych ataków, ale jeśli zdarzyło się, że przesadził, Hermiona była tam od uspokojenia Wybrańca. Po całej terapii Harry potrafił się już kontrolować i rzecz, która mogła wytrącić go z równowagi, musiała być naprawdę ważna. Mimo to nadal nie znosił Snape'a, nie mógł mu wybaczyć, że zabił Dumbledore'a. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, chyba, że musiał się odezwać podczas obowiązkowych spotkań terapeutycznych. Ale i tak były to monosylabiczne odpowiedzi.  
W międzyczasie Hermiona zauważyła, że Snape nie jest taki, jakim go postrzegała. Owszem, nadal zachowywał się w stosunku do wszystkich opryskliwie, ale odkryła, że to był jego sposób na utrzymywanie dystansu. Mimo tego, starała się do niego zbliżyć. Poznać go. Odkryć tajemnice, jakie skrywał. I mogła z dumą powiedzieć, że udało jej się rozszyfrować zagadkę, jaką stanowił Severus Snape.  
Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Pytać go o najzwyklejsze rzeczy, z czasem też podpuszczać do małych sprzeczek. Zauważyła, że jemu się to podoba. A skoro i jemu, i jej podoba się ten stan rzeczy, to, po co go zmieniać?  
Pewnego razu pracowali wspólnie nad nową wersją eliksiru uspokajającego dla Pottera. Oboje w tym samym czasie sięgnęli po ten sam składnik, aby wrzucić go do kociołka. Wtedy po raz pierwszy go pocałowała, a on oddał pocałunek z pasją.  
Utrzymywali swoją zażyłość w tajemnicy. Nie był to związek o podłożu seksualnym, wręcz przeciwnie - ani razu nie współżyli. Zdarzały się pocałunki, ale w ich relacjach chodziło bardziej o wzajemną potrzebę wysłuchania i bycia wysłuchanym. Często po prostu siedzieli w jego kwaterach w Hogwarcie przed kominkiem, z lampką czerwonego wina i rozmawiali. Nigdy nie została u niego na noc, nieważne jak późna była pora. Gdy Harry pytał się, czemu tak późno wraca do domu, tłumaczyła się przedłużeniem badań nad pewnym eliksirem. Musieli być ostrożni, gdyż Potter przechodził wtedy trudny okres w swoim życiu.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się przez łzy, wspominając te wydarzenia. Wszystko musi się zawsze kręcić wokół Wybrańca, nawet jeśli już zniszczył Voldemorta. Cholerny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-I-Pokonał-Czarnego-Pana. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, zawsze.  
Ale nie mogli się ukrywać w nieskończoność.  
Wtedy, tamtego dnia, była siódma rocznica Ostatniej Bitwy i tym samym śmierci Voldemorta. Na Grimmauld Place 12 urządzono wielkie przyjęcie, zaproszono cały Zakon, połowę Ministerstwa i innych ważniejszych gości. Harry był bardzo drażliwy w związku z tym przyjęciem i dopiero podczas spotkania zauważalnie się rozluźnił.  
W domu był ogromny tłum. Magicznie powiększone pomieszczenia niewiele dawały, ale można było przejść z jednego pokoju do drugiego. Hermiona chodziła po całym domu w poszukiwaniu Severusa i wreszcie znalazła go, gdy rozmawiał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, trzymając w dłoni lampkę czerwonego wina.  
Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach przeprosił arystokratę i podszedł do niej, gdy ją zauważył.  
\- Jak się bawisz, Hermiono? – spytał, odkładając kieliszek na stolik obok.  
\- Jest w porządku, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – A co u ciebie?  
\- Lucjusz opowiadał mi o pewnej posiadłości, którą chce mi sprzedać. Jest tam doskonale zachowana szklarnia na składniki roślinne oraz specjalne pomieszczenie na resztę ingrediencji. Dodatkowo w podziemiach wybudowano laboratorium wyposażone we wszelkie możliwe przyrządy do eliksirów. – Twarz Hermiony pojaśniała na wspomnienie o laboratorium, a na ustach Severusa zagościł prawdziwy uśmiech. – Może... może chciałabyś czasem tam przyjść i przeprowadzić ze mną jakieś badania? – zaproponował nieśmiało.  
\- Z chęcią, Severusie! – Z radości rzuciła mu się na szyję, a on objął ją w pasie z wyczuwalną czułością i... miłością?  
Hermiona rozpłakała się ze szczęścia i niewiele myśląc szepnęła mu do ucha słowa, które tak często chciała wypowiedzieć:  
\- Kocham cię...  
Mężczyzna z zaskoczeniem odsunął ją od siebie, ale gdy ujrzał w jej oczach potwierdzenie, pocałował ją i ponownie przytulił.  
W tym momencie cały jej świat runął w gruzach. Przez jej ciało przepłynęły silne fale magiczne, potem usłyszała trzask pękającego tynku, a następnie poczuła jak dłonie Severusa odpychają ją od niego. Upadła dwa metry dalej i posłyszała ogromny huk, gdy wielki, ciężki, złoty żyrandol upadł na podłogę. Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Severusa, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest, ale po chwili dojrzała pod strzaskanym oświetleniem kawałek czarnej szaty i bezwładną dłoń.  
Nawet nie potrafiła krzyknąć. Siedziała tylko na podłodze, patrząc jak Lucjusz rzucił się, aby wyciągnąć swojego przyjaciela spod żyrandola. Patrzyła jak Harry stoi w pobliżu, nie wierząc w to, co uczynił. Patrzyła, jak w końcu żyrandol zostaje usunięty z ciała Severusa, a jej oczom ukazuje się blada twarz, poharatana odłamkami kryształów. Jego oczy, z zastygłym w nich wyrazem bezgranicznego szczęścia i miłości... Miłości, która była skierowana do niej, ale nigdy nie będzie mogła zostać okazana.  
Zabrali ją do szpitala, a jego do kostnicy. To tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Położyli ją na łóżku w izolatce, napoili eliksirami i kazali się nie ruszać. Ale, po co ona miałaby stamtąd iść, skoro jedyny powód, dla którego przeżyła całe dwadzieścia cztery lata swojego życia właśnie umarł?  
Przeleżała w św. Mungu bardzo długi okres czasu. Jej codzienne zajęcia były identyczne. Wstawała rano, jadła śniadanie, wpatrywała się w obraz lub okno, jadła obiad, wpatrywała się w okno lub obraz, jadła kolację, szła spać. Na samym początku próbowali ją jeszcze prowadzać na terapie, ale gdy zauważyli, że po dwóch latach nie ma żadnych efektów - dali sobie spokój.  
Zaczęła szlochać i dławić się własnymi łzami. Zaklęcie monitorujące musiało zaalarmować uzdrowicieli, gdyż nagle wpadło ich trzech i zaczęli ją uspokajać. Gdy już uznali, że mogą ją zostawić samą – wyszli.  
Hermiona skuliła się w kłębek na łóżku, a po policzkach ponownie popłynęły jej łzy. Leżała i wpatrywała się w kieliszek czerwonego wina, który zawsze stał u niej na szafce nocnej...

## Podnosisz mnie

Spędziła w tym szpitalu dziewięć lat. To prawie dekada. Ale już od półtora roku obmyślała plan ucieczki. Wydawało się niemożliwym, uciec z najlepiej strzeżonego czarodziejskiego szpitala w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale ona się nie poddawała. Codziennie siadała w korytarzu i obserwowała otoczenie. Na jej szczęście, miała pokój na parterze, więc do wyjścia było niedaleko.  
Dopóki nie nauczyła się na pamięć grafiku uzdrowicieli, ani razu nie spróbowała czegoś głupiego. Zachowywała się jak dotychczas. Wiedziała, że jeśli zrobi jakiś głupi wyskok, natychmiast zamkną ją pod ścisłą opieką i wtedy będzie skończona. Więc czekała.  
***  
W św. Mungu na ścianie każdego korytarza, na każdym piętrze, wisiała gablotka. Były w niej wywieszane najświeższe wiadomości ze świata czarodziejów, gdyż żaden z pacjentów nie mógł mieć dostępu do gazet. Z niewiadomych czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu przyczyn, Ministerstwo, po wojnie, wprowadziło rygorystyczną reformę w szpitalach. Nie wolno było, między innymi, posiadać własnych egzemplarzy gazet ani czasopism, czy też własnych roślin doniczkowych (jedynie ścięte kwiaty). Dlatego stworzono podobne gabloty. W każdym szpitalu istniał zespół urzędników, którzy cenzurowali wszystkie gazety i nadające się dla publiki rzeczy, wywieszali na korytarzach. Komplikowało to zarządzanie szpitalem, ale wszyscy musieli się dostosować.  
Hermiona właśnie studiowała jedną z takich gablotek. Artykuł z „Ars Alchemica", z „Sekretów transmutacji", wycinki z Proroka: oczywiście o Harry'm Potterze, ucieczkach Śmierciożerców, zbiegłej ze św. Munga Narcyzie Malfoy, podpalenia w... Chwila, moment!  
Dziewczyna wróciła wzrokiem do poprzedniego artykułu i zamyśliła się. Narcyza Malfoy, po klątwie, jaką potraktował ją w chwili złości Voldemort, spędziła w szpitalu prawie dziesięć lat. Mniej więcej po sześciu latach została przeniesiona z czwartego piętra na parter, gdyż w momencie upadku Czarnego Pana wzrosła liczba czarodziejów z urazami pozaklęciowymi. Brakło miejsc i pacjenci, którzy mieli zostać w Mungu do końca swojego żywota, zostali przeniesieni na inne oddziały.  
U Narcyzy stwierdzono nieodwracalne porażenie mózgowe i postępującą amnezję. Objawy* nasiliły się w momencie, gdy kobieta dostała wieści o śmierci syna. Od tego czasu nie pozwalano jej wychodzić poza obręb korytarza, przy którym znajdował się jej pokój.  
Często siadywała na ławeczce przy swoim pokoju i obserwowała otoczenie, jednak nigdy się nie odezwała. Przez prawie dziesięć lat nie wymówiła słowa. A teraz uciekła z najlepiej strzeżonego szpitala w Wielkiej Brytanii. Niemożliwe.  
Hermiona aż przysiadła na ławce z wrażenia. Skoro... skoro Narcyzie udało się uciec, nie mając różdżki, na dodatek z postępującą amnezją, to może i ona potrafiłaby zbiec z tego niekończącego się więzienia?  
***  
Hermiona schowała się w bocznej uliczce i usiadła na brudnej ziemi.  
Udało się! Jest na zewnątrz. Teraz szybko, teleportować się gdzieś, gdzie cię nie znajdą, szybko... Myśl, myśl! Gdzie nie będą cię szukać? Hogwart? W życiu, tam pójdą najpierw. Grimmauld Place 12? Też nie, już nie jest Kwaterą Główną, każdy może się tam znaleźć. Zrujnowany dom jej rodziców? Tak, to może być dobre miejsce... Nikt tam nie zaglądał od lat, na pewno tak szybko jej nie znajdą.  
Wstała z zimnego podłoża i teleportowała się w okolice Cambridge.  
***  
Cudem udało jej się zbiec z Munga, sama nie wie jak. Ale teraz płaci za swoje czyny. Jest zimno. Magia bezróżdżkowa, ćwiczona ciężko prze ostatnie miesiące, pozwala jej na niewielkie zaklęcia, nie ma szans, żeby rozpalić ogień, albo wyczarować dodatkowe bariery ochronne... Na szczęście, te, które założył Dumbledore, żeby chronić jej rodziców, jeszcze się trzymają, więc nie dostanie się tu nikt niepowołany... Zimno, coraz zimniej... Co robić, co robić?  
Zaraz tu zamarznie. Roztarła ramiona zgrabiałymi dłońmi, aby trochę się rozgrzać i pobiegała dookoła połamanego stołu w jadalni. Teraz już wiedziała, że ucieczka nie była dobrym pomysłem - co ją naszło, żeby uciekać w środku stycznia? Ale nie mogła tam wrócić, nie. Nigdy już tam nie wróci... Nigdy, przenigdy. Prędzej dołączy do Severusa w zaświatach.  
Skuliła się w kłębek, żeby zatrzymać w sobie jak najwięcej ciepła. Z głodu, zimna i wyczerpania, zaczęła zapadać w niespokojnie, krótkie drzemki, po których budziła się jeszcze bardziej zmęczona. Dodatkowo wstrząsał nią potężny kaszel. Ale musi wytrzymać, musi!  
***  
Obudziła się w ogromnej białej sali, na podłodze. Wstała i zauważyła, że ktoś ubrał ją w białą sukienkę do kolan. Czyli ją znaleźli, pięknie! Ale... to miejsce... Ono ani trochę nie przypomina św. Munga. Więc, gdzie, w takim razie, się znajdowała? Pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią? Albo może właśnie umarła?  
Zaciekawiło ją, czy może zostać. Czuła się tu bezpiecznie i swojsko, gdziekolwiek była.  
\- Nie możesz tu zostać – odezwał się głos za nią.  
To był głos, który doskonale znała, który ukochała, który zawsze podnosił ją na duchu. Ale nie była zdziwiona, w pewien sposób spodziewała się go tutaj.  
Za nią stał Severus. Niby wyglądał zwyczajnie, miał na sobie tą samą szatę, w której zginął, ale promieniował od niego dziwny blask, który sprawiał, że wydawał się lśnić bardziej od słońca. Lecz nie uśmiechał się do niej. Wręcz przeciwnie – w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Podszedł do niej i pogładził ją po policzku wierzchem dłoni. Potem pochylił się złoży czuły pocałunek na jej ustach.  
\- Severusie, ja chcę... – zaczęła, gdy się od siebie oderwali.  
\- Nie możesz tu zostać – powtórzył, ucinając jej protesty. – Uzdrowiciele właśnie znaleźli cię w domu twoich rodziców. Twoje serce się zatrzymało, a oni próbują cię reanimować i śmiem twierdzić, że im się uda. Oczywiście, jeśli tego zechcesz. Ale nie możesz tu zostać. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie, jeszcze nie. Musisz żyć dalej, dla mnie, dla siebie!  
Ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczał, z desperacją w głosie. Przybliżył się bardziej i złapał jej ręce w mocny uchwyt. Hermiona poczuła jak podnosi jej dłonie i składa na nich pocałunek. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
– Byłaś dla mnie wszystkim. Łagodziłaś wszystkie moje bóle. Gdy moje problemy piętrzyły się coraz bardziej, ty po prostu przychodziłaś, a one znikały w jednej chwili. Obudziłaś we mnie chęć do życia, sprawiłaś, że miałem dla kogo żyć. Zawsze podnosiłaś mnie, gdy nie mogłem już iść dalej. Przy tobie czułem się silniejszy. Nie mogę ci pozwolić tego zmarnować, nie w ten sposób... Kiedyś przyjdzie czas, że znów się tu pojawisz, a ja zabiorę cię dalej. Ale nie dziś. Dzisiaj, Hermiono, musisz wrócić.  
Pocałował ją ostatni raz, puszczając jej dłonie, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Trwali w uścisku przez długi czas, aż wreszcie Severus odsunął się od niej.  
\- Musisz wrócić – wyszeptał. – Musisz wrócić...  
Jego sylwetka powoli stawała się rozmazana, kontury zanikały, a on sam oddalał się. Wyciągnęła ręce, chcąc go złapać, lecz nagle straszliwy ból ścisnął jej klatkę piersiową i straciła oddech. Próbowała wziąć wdech, ale wtedy czuła jak niewidzialna obręcz zaciska się na jej płucach. Po chwili straciła przytomność z braku tlenu.  
***  
Obudziła się w pokoju, który bardzo dobrze znała. Natychmiast podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła za klamkę. Zamknięte. Rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie dookoła i jej wzrok padł na obraz na ścianie. Nie było w nim Merlina. W starym fotelu siedział Severus i patrzył na nią wzrokiem pełnym bólu, smutku i miłości.- Jeszcze nie teraz, moja droga... – wyszeptał. – Nie teraz...


	47. Nieoczekiwana propozycja

\- Hermiono, to nie może być... Pamiętaj, że nadal jestem twoim profesorem i byłym Śmierciożercą. Jestem egoistyczny, podczas gdy ty jesteś wspaniałomyślna, podły, ty zaś dobra. Jestem ohydnym dupkiem, ty natomiast jesteś prawą Gryfonką. Proszę... zrozum.... ja...

\- Po prostu przestań. Dość już usłyszałam. - odpowiedziała Hermiona - Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś zimnym draniem, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś niezdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć, a co gorsze, nie wyobrażałam sobie, iż możesz kłamać z taką obojętnością. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, Severusie. Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz, a nasze drogi się rozejdą. Jeśli noc pełna pasji była wszystkim, czego ode mnie chciałeś to odejdę. Nie chcę cię widzieć, nigdy więcej!

Westchnęła i odwróciła się, by wyjść, ale Snape złapał ją w potężnym uścisku i musnął jej usta swoimi, po czym powiedział - Kocham Cię moja mała Wiem-To-Wszystko. I to od dłuższego już czasu. Nawet nie mogę spać bez Ciebie błąkającej się po moich snach, gdy nie śpię nie jestem w stanie przestać o Tobie myśleć. Sprawiasz, że jestem lepszym człowiekiem, ale jakie miałabyś powody, by mnie kochać? Nigdy nie pokazałem ci, że mi...zależy. - syknął.

Spojrzał na nią, jej oczy były pełne łez.

\- Wybacz mi. - szepnął.

\- Przebaczyć ci? - powiedziała, po czym posłała mu uśmiech. - Nigdy nie myślałam, że usłyszę takie słowa od ciebie, ale jestem tutaj i wiem, że mnie kochasz. I pytasz się mnie, dlaczego cię kocham?

\- Nie masz żadnych powodów ku temu. - powiedział i spuścił wzrok.

Wodziła swoją dłonią po jego niewzruszonej w tym momencie twarzy tak, by na nią spojrzał i powiedziała - Nie mogę spać w nocy, ponieważ myślę o tobie przez cały czas. Opanowałeś moje sny i nic nie jestem w stanie na to poradzić. Skradłeś moje serce i teraz marzę, by słyszeć szept twojego głosu, ciepło dotyku, a kiedy jestem przy Tobie, czuję się naprawdę bezpieczna. Mogę być sobą, gdy jestem z tobą. Za każdym razem, kiedy idziemy obok siebie moje serce szaleje ze szczęścia. Gdy twoje oczy mnie obserwują, czuję się zmieszana, nogi drżą, a jeden twój dotyk, wystarczyłby bym oddała ci swoje serce na nowo. Powodów, dla których cię kocham jest nieskończenie wiele, ale najważniejszy z nich to ten, że byłeś w stanie dostrzec prawdziwą mnie, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałam. Severusie, mój kochany sprawiasz, że czuję się najszczęśliwszą istotą na ziemi. - powiedziała Hermiona i przyciągnęła go do siebie składając na jego ustach długi, zmysłowy pocałunek.

Gdy ich usta oderwały się od siebie, Snape spojrzał na nią i zapytał - Hermiono Granger, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Uśmiech, jaki zobaczył na jej twarzy mógłby rozświetlić mroczny pokój. - Tak! - wykrzyknęła. I w tym momencie poczuła, że już nic nie potrzeba jej do szczęścia.


	48. Rozsądek

Świat Severusa był ciemny.

Dotyk lin wokół nadgarstków, twarde krzesło pod nim, drobne rozproszenie, łatwe do zignorowania.

Jedwabista opaska na oczy, mniej łatwa; pieściła jego powieki za każdym razem, gdy poruszał głową.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, skupiał się ostrym stukaniu obcasów na kamiennej podłodze i miękkim szeleście tych samych obcasów na grubym dywanie dzielonym przez jego własne bose stopy. Z każdym krokiem słyszał muśnięcie skóry na skórze i jego tętno przyspieszało. Poczuł jak stoi przed nim i wyciąga rękę, aby odwiązać opaskę. Kiedy jedwab się zsunął, mrugnął do niej. Zaokrąglone, czarne skórzane kozaki, ciemne brązowe oczy i te szkarłatne usta przy jego uchu, sprawiające, że zadrżał w odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, kochanie? Pamiętaj, możesz zatrzymać się w każdej chwili - szepnął zmysłowy głos, który nie mógł odciągnąć go od zamyślenia i troski o słowa. Jego serce napełniło się miłością do tej kobiety. Jego żona. Jego Hermiona.

\- Jestem pewien, Pani.


	49. Proszę

\- Proszę.

Mówi to tak cicho, że prawie jej nie słyszy, nawet w cichym pokoju. Unosi głowę, mokre oczy pełne emocji.

\- Tato, proszę, każ mi płakać.

Kiwa głową i sięga po opaskę.

Podskakuje przy pierwszym dotknięciu, to nieoczekiwane, pieszczota lekka jak piórko pod piersią. Następna powoduje gwałtowny wdech, laska uderza w poprzek jej ud.

Nie spieszy się, pozostawia ją rozebraną od ramion do ud, zanim rusza dalej.

Następnie chłosta, ciężka, wystarczająco mocna, by ogrzać jej skórę i sprawić, by najbardziej delikatnie jej obszary piekły.

Nie przerywa, kiedy zmienia pejcz; pierwsze uderzenie wywołuje cichy syk, brzmi to prawie jak wężomowa, sybilant, który wydycha przez niemożliwie długą chwilę.

Uśmiecha się, ale nie robi pauzy, prosiła o płacz, a on chce dać jej to, o co prosi.

Dobrze ją zna, robią to od lat, kiedyś nazywał to młodzieńczym nałogiem, teraz nazwałby to nielegalną potrzebą, ale nie ma znaczenia, jak to nazywają.

Nie przestaje, dopóki jej ramiona nie drżą od szlochu, a jej przepaska na oczy jest przemoczona łzami. Dopiero wtedy ją rozwiązuje, podnosi ją na swoje kolana, a ona mocno trzyma go za szyję i szepcze przez łzy:

\- Dziękuję tatusiu.


	50. Obolała

Tyłek Hermiony był czerwony, ciepły i bolesny. Czuła pieczenie szpicruty w miejscu, w którym upadła na jej ciało. Severus, nie, ona musi teraz myśleć o nim jako o Mistrzu, poszedł po eliksiry, które usuwają bolące, piekące zaczerwienienia z jej ciasnego tyłka i zgrabnych ud. Wcierał eliksiry, które stworzył w jej ciało. To była standardowa opieka, ostrzegł ją, że zostanie ukarana, jeżeli nie będzie czekać na niego, klęcząc przy jego łóżku, gdy wróci ze zebrania świeżych składników mikstur.


	51. Sięgając jedwabnymi palcami

Hermiona odkręciła kran i patrzyła, jak gorąca woda uderza w zimne kafelki jej prysznica, napełniając przestronny pokój parą. Weszła pod strumień wody i jęknęła, gdy niebo spłynęło jej po plecach. W jednej chwili jej ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, a sutki stwardniały od zmiany temperatury. Stanęła pod wrzącą wodą i pozwoliła jej spływać po jej przodzie, pieszcząc się i zachwycając się dotykiem gładkich piersi.

Światło słoneczne wpadało przez okno, sięgając jedwabnymi palcami i ocierając się o jej skórę, ogrzewając wszystkie części jej ciała, do których woda nie docierała.

Pozwoliła swojej dłoni wędrować dalej w dół przez ciało, aż jej palec wskazujący powoli odnalazł drogę do tego maleńkiego guzka, który sprawił, że zbladła.

\- Zaczynasz beze mnie? - wycedził ciemny, aksamitny głos. - Myślę, że ktoś rozpaczliwie potrzebuje klapsów, aby przypomnieć sobie gdzie jej miejsce.

Łagodne, brązowe oczy utkwiły w obsydianowych tęczówkach.

-Panie.


	52. Lubię cię

\- Więc, czy on jest zazdrosny?

Mówi to podczas ich piątego tańca, kiedy uprzejma rozmowa przerodziła się w przekomarzanie, a przekomarzanie w wygodną ciszę. Ciała rozluźniały się, a jej dłoń delikatnie gładziła jego szyję. Tolerował wykorzystanie go jako rekwizytu w jej małej zabawie, ponieważ lubi tańczyć i lubi jej towarzystwo, jakkolwiek jest to dość nieszkodliwe, tak jednak ona jest znacznie młodsza, a jej koledzy zaczęli szeptać i naszedł czas, aby się to skończyło.

\- Nie wiem - mówi mu w policzek. Czuje, jak poruszają się jej usta, a ciepłe powietrze muska jego ucho. - Przestałam się tym przejmować przed końcem pierwszego tańca.

\- Naprawdę - mówi. - Ponieważ twój rudowłosy chłopak nie może się doczekać przyjścia i uderzenia mnie w szczękę.

Zastanawia się, czy ta informacja wzbudzi jej zainteresowanie.

Nie stało się tak.

\- Niech się odczepi - mówi. - Jestem szczęśliwa tu, gdzie jestem.

Gani ją.

\- Jesteś dziewczynką, Hermiono. Jestem wystarczająco dorosły, żeby być twoim ojcem.

Śmieje się cicho, przez co brzmi na jeszcze bardziej rozluźnioną.

\- Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, Severusie. Nie jestem już dziewczynką, nawet w dorosłym świecie. Jestem samowystarczalną kobietą. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, jedynym sposobem, w jaki mógłbyś bym moim ojcem, jest nieuwaga gdzieś na siódmym roku.

W zasadzie pomyliła się w obliczeniach o rok lub dwa, ale nie zawraca sobie głowy poprawianiem jej.

\- Nie możesz się tym cieszyć - mówi, ale jednocześnie powoli się uśmiecha, ponieważ jest szczęśliwa, może naprawdę po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny, a ich ciała są idealnie dopasowane. I choć wie, że właśnie jest przeciwko całemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, to właśnie tak się to zaczyna. To dlatego pozwolono mu żyć, wkrótce to będzie jasna.

\- Och, ależ mogę - odpowiada. - Lubię cię.


	53. Zabawy w śniegu

Hermiona zaśmiała się, leżąc na plecach i poruszając rękami i nogami tak szybko, jak tylko mogła w ciężkim śniegu.

Padało jeszcze więcej śniegu i Severus zdecydował się do niej dołączyć. Wkrótce też zaczął się śmiać.

\- Co jest w tym śniegu?

\- Szczęście, najdroższy.


	54. Zimna mikstura

Severus zadrżał, mieszając eliksiry. Ta konkretna mikstura, którą warzył, wymagała zimna. „Dlaczego ze wszystkich dni musiałem go warzyć akurat w najzimniejszy dzień w roku!” wściekł się w duchu.

Był zawinięty tylko w szalik, ponieważ trzymał się z tak daleko jak się tylko dało od niebieskawego płynu, który mieszał.

\- Kochanie, tu jest zimno! Wiem, dlaczego musi tu tak być, ale proszę, przyjdź i usiądź ze mną przy kominku, żeby się rozgrzać - Hermiona błagała męża, który wyraźnie drżał.

\- Tak, zatrzymam na chwilę wszystkie procesy w eliksirze, żebyśmy mogli spędzić razem spokojną chwilę.


	55. Sosnowa bezsenność

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ponownie odczytując skład nieznanego eliksiru.

\- Severusie, co to za składnik? Nie wydaje się tu pasować, dlaczego akurat to?

Severus westchnął, układając słoiki w porządku alfabetycznym, aby pomóc Hermionie.

\- Umm, igły sosnowe. Gdzieś je mam. Ahh, oto one.

\- Dlaczego więc potrzebujemy tego konkretnego składnika? - zapytała Hermiona, patrząc, jak Severus dodał kilka sosnowych igieł, co spowodowało zmianę koloru eliksiru na ciemnozielony.

\- To pomaga na bezsenność, kochanie - Severus pocałował żonę w policzek.


	56. Wyznanie

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez kilka sekund, zanim wypowiedziała te słowa. Byli teraz ze sobą tak blisko, wszystko wydawało się takie właściwe.

Nie była tak zdenerwowana, jak myślała, że będzie. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że czas mijał, a on nie był już młodym mężczyzną bez sentymentalnego bagażu. Ona też byłą teraz dorosłą kobietą, mającą obowiązki wobec szkoły i dyrektora, świadoma konsekwencji tego, co zamierza zrobić.

I nagle zaczęły się pojawiać wszystkie objawy poprzedzające wyznanie: spociły jej się ręce, oddech uwiązł w gardle i silne uczucie, że gdyby tylko spróbowała się odezwać, to nie byłaby w stanie.

Zrobiła krok w kierunku Severusa, a jej nogi wydawały się cięższe niż zwykle. Otworzyła usta, zamknęła je z wahaniem i ponownie je otworzyła. Nic, nawet słowo, nie przeszło jej przez usta.

W jakiś sposób mogła poczuć, ze Snape ja zrozumiał. Miała rację, jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy posłał jej czułe spojrzenie, tak różne od lodowatego spojrzenia, którym obdarzał innych ludzi.

Poczuła się zachęcona.

W końcu nie było w tym tajemnicy. Znał ją jak nikt inny i nie musiał czytać jej myśli, żeby się upewnić.

\- Kocham cię, Severusie.

\- Liczyłem na twoją odwagę, Lwico.


	57. Poprawiony nastrój

Hermiona wdychała niebiański zapach gorących kakaowych świec, zapalając je różdżką. „To bardzo przypomina mi gorące kakao babci” wspominała.

Severus wszedł do pokoju i od razu poczuł świecę.

\- Czy ja czuję gorące kakao? Zdecydowanie chcę się go napić.

Udała się zatem do kuchni, żeby przygotować nam upragniony napój.

\- Wiedziałam, że to poprawi ci nastrój - szepnęła, uśmiechając się, gdy usiadła na ich kanapie, cała opatulona, popijając pyszny ciepły napój.


	58. Zmęczenie

\- To był długi dzień, Granger - Severus powiedział znużony, widać było jego zmęczenie. - Powiedz mi, proszę, że Potter wysadził się w powietrze, a Łasica razem z nim.

\- Hm - Hermiona zmarszczyła się. - Nie, ale...

Severus westchnął mocno.

\- Zrobiłam ci obiad i nie mam na sobie majtek.

Severus milczał chwilę, gdy ściągał krawat z szyi.

\- Odpuszczę Potterowi, przynajmniej na razie.


End file.
